Pap's raconte nous une histoire !
by Ayumiaou
Summary: Venez Humains, asseyez-vous et laisser-moi, Le Grand Papyrus, vous raconter une histoire. Je vais vous compter comment est la vie des monstres maintenant que nous sommes sortis de l'underground. Maintenant que nous vivons à vos côtés. Prenez place, installez-vous auprès d'eux et buvez tranquillement votre chocolat chaud aux guimauves. Pap's s'occupe de tout le reste.
1. Chapter 1

La neige tombait peu à peu sur la plaine, dans un silence calme et apaisant. Papyrus regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre, remuant sa marmite de spaghetti, la tête dans les nuages. Il soupira un instant, pris d'une certaine nostalgie face à ce paysage blanc si familier. Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt-quatre ans que les monstres avaient été libérés et que tous vivaient parmi les humains. Enfin, vivre était un grand mot. Les humains, malgré les bonnes paroles du roi et de la reine, n'avaient pas vraiment très bien pris la venue de ces être si différents. Certains avaient essayer de les accepter réagissant comme Frisk, alors que d'autres refusaient catégoriquement l'approche de ces nouveaux êtres, les pensant dangereux. Le temps avait certes aidé à instaurer une faible cohabitation, mais tout ne s'était pas passer pour le mieux durant ce laps de temps. Certains avaient tenter à nouveau de blesser les monstres, le rendant craintifs, agressifs et peu enclin à vouloir créer un quelconque lien avec les humains. Les anciens habitants de l'underground avaient donc décider de se regrouper, créant un village aux abords du mont Ebott. Tout le monde avait donc fait sa petite vie à l'extérieur, restant à l'écart des hommes, mais tout de même sous ce ciel étoilé tant convoité, qui apeure encore certain d'ailleurs. Papyrus lança un regard vers ce bleu sombre infini où quelques lumières blanches apparaissaient de temps à autre. Son frère lui avait expliquer que c'était des étoiles : des planètes lointaines ou des sphères de lumières qui se trouvaient loin, très loin d'ici. Pour lui, il ne voyait aucune différence être ces lumières là et celles du plafond de la caverne de Waterfall. À part, peut-être, que celles du monde des humains semblaient les aspirer dans un gouffre sans fin.

Le grand squelette se retira de ses pensées noires, posant sa spatule en bois sur le bord de l'évier, laissant ses spaghettis cuire à feu doux. Il baissa également le feu de la sauce qu'il avait préparé au préalable et s'étira les os, les faisant craquer un à un. Il avait beau regretter quelque peu la tranquillité de sa vie d'avant, il n'avait tout de même pas à se plaindre. Après tout, ses amis : sa nouvelle famille, étaient avec lui. Et la vie n'avait jamais été aussi remplie depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint la surface. D'ailleurs, elle l'était peut-être même de trop…

Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, sa spatule se mit à gigoter sur le plan de travail tel un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de tomber sur le sol à carreaux rouge et orange. Papyrus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer voyant la tache de sauce sur le sol. Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle sa vie n'était plus aussi tranquille… Il regarda le plafond en secouant la tête négativement, comme si son regard pouvait traverser la structure en bois et sortit de la cuisine en direction du salon. Il ouvrit la porte et rattrapa in extremis un tableau qui s'était décroché du mur, le sauvant de justesse d'une mort certaine.

\- SUE ! KEI ! Que vous ai-je déjà dis à propos des pouvoirs dans la maison ? _hurla le squelette, son visage osseux devenant rouge de colère._

Il replaça le tableau, qui représentait une forme de crâne, sur le mur du salon aux teintes bordeaux. La pièce n'avait pas beaucoup changé de ce qu'elle était dans l'underground d'ailleurs. Elle était restée d'une grandeur raisonnable et les couleurs étaient identiques aux précédentes. La maison était toujours sur deux étages. Le salon était constitué de l'éternel canapé vert en velours et d'une télévision écran plat qui d'ailleurs était réglée sur une chaine de dessin animé. Les post-it et la vieille chaussette sale de Sans avaient été remplacé par une console de jeu humaine. Sûrement un cadeau destiné à Papyrus. La table à manger était toujours à l'entrée de la cuisine, alors que le coin du salon avait été aménager avec de grandes bibliothéques. Quelques livres y avaient élu domicile et on pouvait apercevoir de belles figurines d'anime, l'une des fiertés de Papyrus. L'escalier montait en direction de la chambre de Papyrus, qui n'avait pas changer d'un pouce. La porte était toujours décorée selon ses gouts, avec des panneaux d'interdiction d'entrée et des attentions. Par contre, en tout petit sur l'un des panneaux, on arrivait à lire après le « Interdiction d'entrer » « Pas a Sue et Kei ». L'écriture était enfantine, tachée et la phrase était surtout mal orthographiée. Papyrus était certain que Sans avait mis son grain de sel pour aider ses enfants à écrire cette idiotie. Juste après cet ajout des enfants, Papyrus s'était dessiné, le visage en colère, grondant les deux personnes qui venaient d'être nommé. Le couloir était resté trait pour trait comme dans l'underground. Un énorme tableau d'os trônait toujours sur le mur, alors que la porte de ce qui était autrefois la chambre de Sans n'était plus éclairée par des flammes rouges étranges. À la place, elle était placardée par des dessins d'enfants, représentant les personnages connus d'Undertale, tous heureux.

Papyrus tapota du pied dans un rythme plutôt agacée et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il lança un regard vers le deuxième étage où deux jeunes enfants, âgés de cinq ans, s'étaient arrêter de jouer en entendant les hurlements de Papyrus. Un chiot blanc dévala les escaliers, se cachant derrière les jambes de Papyrus en tremblant. Les deux enfants s'approchèrent, restant tout de même au deuxième étage, au cas où l'hôte serait vraiment en colère.

\- N'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas utiliser la télékinésie sur ce pauvre Toby…. Sue ? _dit-il en soupirant, se donnant un air encore plus sévère, qui d'ailleurs ne collait pas du tout au Papyrus que nous connaissons tous._

La dénommée Sue, une jeune fillette au teint blanc porcelaine, acquiesça timidement aux dires du grands squelette. Elle rougit, donnant une teinte bleue indigo à ses joues blanches et cacha son visage derrière ses longs cheveux marrons. Elle titilla ses doigts entre eux, alors qu'elle ouvrit les lèvres parlant d'une voix frêle et timide.

\- Pardon tonton Pap's … C'était juste pour jouer… _s'excusa la jeune fillette, une moue peinée, totalement adorable au visage._

Papyrus secoua la tête, souriant, avant de poser une main sur ses côtes, continuant de lui donner un air sévère qui était démentit par son grand sourire. Face au regard de sa nièce, il avait souvent tendance à craquer. Et puis, Papyrus adorait ses deux canailles, même si parfois, ils semblaient s'être passer le mot pour lui mener la vie dure. Il soupira d'un faux air las, envoyant un sourire amusé à ses deux neveux.

\- Quelle idée a eu votre père de te transmettre ce pouvoir, _dit-il amusé, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Après tout, Sans n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, la génétique ne posait pas de question._

\- Et encore, je ne peux pas faire pouf d'un endroit à un autre comme papa, _ajouta la fillette d'un air enjoué en levant les bras._

 _-_ Encore heureux pour moi, _chuchota Papyrus en imaginant quelle galère cela aurait été si un de ses neveux, ou même les deux, avaient eu ce pouvoir. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de sa colonne en imaginant cela._

Il secoua la tête, retirant cet horrible cauchemar de son esprit et demanda aux enfants de descendre pour venir manger. Sue descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, faisant l'avion avec ses bras alors que Kei prit son temps, descendant calmement le marches, beaucoup plus timidement que sa sœur. Celle-ci n'attendit pas pour se diriger vers la cuisine, attrapant le chiot au passage, affirmant qu'elle lui donnerait à manger ce soir. Pauvre chiot, pensa Papyrus. Kei atteignit la dernière marche quelques minutes plus tard, il lança un regard timide à son oncle, qui lui répondit en lui ébouriffant le crâne. Kei avait toujours été plus réservé que sa jumelle et son apparence de monstre hybride l'avait toujours quelque peu rebuté. Niveau corpulence, Kei ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. C'était un squelette de petite taille, il était d'ailleurs plus petit que sa jumelle de quelques centimètres, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se sentir égal à sa sœur. La couleur de ses os était plutôt particulière d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas blancs comme ceux de son père ou de son oncle, mais d'une couleur beige qui trahissait son sang mêlé. Ses orbites étaient loin d'être ceux qu'un squelette normal. Le fond de ses yeux n'était pas d'un noir unis comme ses semblables, mais d'un blanc éclatant, comme ceux d'un humain. Il possédait même des iris d'une jolie couleur ambre, comme les yeux de sa mère. Pour le reste, il avait tout d'un squelette : les membres en os, le manque de peaux, d'organe, de pulsation cardiaque… Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être diffèrent quand il regardait sa mère et sa sœur… Mais la vision de son père et de son oncle, lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas à être comme tout le monde. Peu importe les moqueries dans les écoles du monde humain.

Par ailleurs, sa jumelle aussi n'était pas complètement humaine. Elle avait certes une apparence physique plus humanoïde que son frère, mais tout en elle trahissait un mélange de genre. Sue était une jeune fille frêle, à la peau albâtre. Et ce n'était pas une façon littéraire de parler, non car la jeune enfant possédait belle et bien une peau blanche comme la neige, comme la couleur des os de son père. De longs cheveux marrons lisses tombaient en cascade sur son dos, lui donnant un air beaucoup plus humain que son jumeau. Tout ceci aurait pu encore passer inaperçu auprès des humains si elle n'avait pas eu une caractéristique importante de son père : les yeux squelettiques. Elle ne possédait pas d'iris et le fond de ses yeux était d'un noir jais. En temps normal, ses yeux possédaient une pupille blanche, donnant un peu de lumière à ses yeux si sombres et quand elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, sa pupille gauche luisait d'une aura bleu indigo. En parlant de pouvoir, Sue était la seule à en hérité de la télékinésie de son père. Kei, lui, possédait le pouvoir d'invoquer des os pour se protéger ou attaquer, chose que sa sœur ne possédait pas, sûrement dû à son physique trop humain.

Kei se dirigea vers la cuisine et Papyrus le suivit sans dire un mot. En poussant la porte de la cuisine, les deux se retrouvèrent face à Sue qui jouait tranquillement avec le chien, relevant ses pattes une à une comme s'il n'était qu'une simple marionnette. La fillette leur lança un sourire éclatant avant de s'installer à table.

\- Dis tonton Pap's, on mange encore des spaghettis ? _demanda Sue en ricanant._

\- Comment ça encore ? _pesta Papyrus._ Les spaghettis du grand Papyrus ne sont-ils pas les meilleurs du monde ? _demanda-t-il en gonflant le torse, fier._

\- Si ! C'est vraiment trop bon tonton, _affirma Kei d'une voix peu portante, s'installant également aux côtés de sa sœur._

Après tout, le petit n'avait pas tort. À part que Papyrus ne savait réellement rien faire d'autre à part des spaghettis… Mais au moins, avec les temps et l'aide d'Undyne, ses spaghettis étaient vraiment devenus un régal. Le grand squelette servit les enfants d'une bonne platée de pâte, avec de grosses boulettes de viandes. Kei entama son assiette avec appétit alors que Sue regardait Papyrus comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. L'oncle souleva l'os de l'arcade sourcilière, interrogeant sa nièce du regard.

\- Il manque le Ketchup Pap's ! _dit-elle en faisant la moue._

Papyrus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, cette enfant ressemblait trop à son frère et ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour sa propre santé mentale. Un seul Sans lui suffisait amplement…

·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤

Le diner avalé, les enfants s'installèrent sur le canapé, laissant Papyrus ranger la cuisine calmement. Ils regardèrent la télévision, installés confortablement sous une couverture moelleuse, alors que le chiot profitait également du confort, blottit entre ses deux petits maîtres. Kei caressait le crâne de l'animal, encrant son regard sur le téléviseur, où deux jumeaux avaient été envoyés chez leur oncle Stan pour y passer les vacances scolaires, découvrant que l'endroit où leur oncle habitait était empli de mystères et d'anomalies. Papyrus jetait un coup d'œil aux enfants de temps à autre, alors qu'il terminait de nettoyer la dernière assiette, la rangeant dans l'armoire de la cuisine. Il éteignit la lumière en sortant de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

A la vue de son oncle, Sue tapota sur le canapé à ses côtés, afin d'inviter Papyrus à s'installer avec eux. Le squelette ne refusa pas et s'assit à côté de la demoiselle, alors que celle-ci, s'empressa de poser sa tête sur les tibias de son oncle, s'installant encore plus confortablement pour regarder son épisode. Papyrus sourit, attendrit par sa nièce et caressa ses cheveux d'une main, jetant un œil vers la télévision, regardant la série d'animation avec eux.

Après deux épisodes d'une vingtaine de minutes, les enfants commencèrent à se lasser de la télévision. Et puis, trop d'écran n'était pas bénéfique pour eux. Papyrus éteint la télévision et jeta un regard vers ses neveux. Il n'était que vingt heures et les connaissant, ils refuseraient d'aller au lit maintenant. Papyrus réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien leur proposer, se grattant le crane de l'index.

\- Dis tonton Pap's _, interrompit Kei, d'une voix douce._

Papyrus mit son attention sur son neveu, qui continuait de caresser le chiot, qui se trouvait à présent sur les tibias du jeune squelette, les quatre pattes en l'air.

\- Tu peux nous raconter une histoire ? _demanda-t-il un sourire tendre ornant son visage._

\- _Sa sœur ne tarda pas à se redresser, des étoiles dans les yeux lançant un regard enjoué et suppliant à Papyrus._ Oh oui ! Une histoire ! Dis-nous comment c'était quand vous êtes sortit d'en bas, là où vous étiez enfermés avec maman et papa, tonton. S'il te plait !

Papyrus réfléchit à ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Parlait-elle de leur sauvetage de l'underground ? Ils voulaient qu'il raconte comment ils avaient quitté cet endroit ? Pourtant, ils avaient déjà dû entendre cette histoire de la bouche de leurs parents. Il regarda les jumeaux, qui le suppliaient du regard et finit par céder. Soit, s'ils voulaient une histoire, le grand Papyrus leur en raconterait une. Et une génial en plus ! Les enfants se callèrent contre leur oncle, chacun de son côté et le regardèrent avec attention. Papyrus prépara sa voix, tel un grand acteur et entoura ses neveux, chacun d'un de ses bras, les blottissant contre lui.

\- Cette histoire se passe il y a plus de vingt-quatre ans en arrière, en ce temps-là, nous étions encore enfermés dans l'underground et pensions y rester enfermés à jamais, _débuta Papyrus._ Mais tout changea quand l'humaine tomba dans le mont Ebott, déjouant tous mes pièges, attendrissant tous les monstres sur son passage et arrivant à nous délivrer de ce terrible calvaire. Elle n'avait que dix ans à l'époque, le double de votre âge et pourtant elle avait délivré des êtres qui étaient enfermés depuis des lustres. Pour la première fois de nos vies, nous découvrîmes ce qu'on appelle l'aube, le soleil.

Les monstres avaient donc pris leur courage à deux mains, parcourant ce monde inconnu d'une avide passion. Tout semblait si nouveau, si intéressant. Alphys avaient beaucoup appris auprès des scientifiques humains, qui étaient, ma foi, plutôt accueillants face à un monstre. La curiosité et l'envie d'apprendre de nouvelle chose était certainement plus forte que la peur. Undyne la surveillait de près, s'étant autoproclamé garde du corps, pour le plus grand plaisir de la scientifique. Papyrus avait enfin réalisé un de ses rêves, conduire une vraie voiture dans le monde des humains. Sans, lui, restait fidèle à lui-même, collé aux baskets de son frère cadet, une blague débile toujours prête à sortir. Toriel avait ouvert une école pour les monstres, au pied du mont Ebott. Elle avait tenté d'entrer dans une école humaine, mais en voyant le rejet des enfants humains face aux siens, elle s'était résolu à isoler les siens pour leur protection. Les humains n'étaient malheureusement pas tous bons… Asgore était devenu jardinier et essayait tant bien que mal de reconquérir sa femme. Et c'était d'ailleurs plutôt compliqué entre eux… Mettaton, lui, et bien il restait Mettaton quoi. Il portait constamment sa forme humanoïde et était devenu encore plus connu aux yeux des monstres. Il avait créé un groupe avec son cousin Napstablook et Timorène, qui avait par ailleurs pas mal de succès auprès des jeunes monstres. Frisk, elle, était restée auprès de Toriel, bien que la jeune humaine aille à l'école des humains, au village voisin, elle considérait Toriel comme sa mère et les êtres de l'underground étaient tous membres de sa nouvelle famille.

Les années passèrent, les monstres restèrent groupés, créant un village non loin du mont Ebott, au près d'un lac sublime et d'une immense forêt de pin. Le village voisin était un village humain, à quelques minutes vers l'ouest, mais aucuns monstres ne semblaient vouloir s'y mêler. Ils avaient essayé et le résultat n'avaient pas toujours été bon. Les humains restaient craintifs, méfiants face à ses monstres venus d'un autre univers, qui ne semblaient ni vieillir ni mourir malgré les années. Alphys était peut-être la seule à avoir réussi à s'intégrer aux hommes, grimpant les échelons petit à petit devenant une scientifique compétente, toujours surveillée d'un œil par l'ancienne garde royale. Frisk avait pris de l'âge et était devenue une jeune femme douce et créative. Elle avait décidé d'étudier dans une bonne école, assez éloignée d'où elle était actuellement. Elle choisit donc de partir quelques temps, mettant sa famille de côté. Elle passa cinq ans sans les voir, étudiant ce que les humains appelaient la médecine.

·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤

Les enfants jouaient et courraient dans la cour extérieure, sous le regard attentif et protecteur de Toriel. Les rires qui traversaient la fenêtre de son bureau emplissaient son cœur de joie, alors qu'elle retourna à sa lecture d'un air plus serein. Elle tourna une nouvelle page, profitant des rayons du soleil du mois d'aout qui lui chatouillait le pelage. Son livre sur les escargots, qu'elle avait pourtant lu une bonne centaine de fois, ne l'intéressait plus tant que cela. Elle jeta un œil furtif sur son téléphone portable, comme si celui-ci pouvait se mettre à lui parler d'un instant à l'autre. Elle soupira, caressant du bout des doigts une lettre qui était devenu son marque page et laissa son regard se perdre dans cette écriture soignée et délicate.

« _Ma très chère Maman,_

 _Je te pris déjà de m'excuser pour le peu de nouvelles que je t'envoie. Mon emploi du temps est plutôt chargé et j'essaye de faire au plus vite pour revenir rapidement auprès de vous, après de toi, Maman. Sachez que là où je me trouve, je pense sans cesse à vous. Et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que vous me manquiez énormément. Je travaille très dur pour revenir vers vous en ayant acquis un maximum de connaissance. J'espère à très bientôt maman. Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

 _Frisk_

 _Février 20XX_ »

Cela faisait plus de six mois que sa fille adoptive lui avait envoyer cette lettre et depuis, plus aucune nouvelle de sa part. Elle ne répondait pas aux appels et écrivait à peine un bref mot quand Toriel lui laissait un message vocal. Toriel savait bien que son enfant était occupée, mais comme toute mère elle s'inquiétait de trop. Par ailleurs, les mauvaises relations qu'elle avait eu en voulant nouer un lien avec les humains lui avait donner de mauvaises idées. Et si sa fille les avait oubliées ? Et si elle avait préféré rester parmi les siens ? Après tout, Frisk était humaine. Elle avait peut-être fini par trouver quelqu'un comme elle, qui la rendait heureuse. La mère chèvre eut un pincement au cœur. Loin de là l'idée d'être déçue que son enfant ait pu trouver le bonheur ailleurs. Mais elle aurait aimé au moins en faire partie… Elle soupira fermant le livre sur la lettre chiffonnée par tant de lecture et le déposa délicatement sur son bureau. Se torturer l'esprit ne répondrait malheureusement pas à ses questions. Et au moins, elle la savait en sécurité, grâce à son informateur.

A l'entrée de l'établissement, une jeune femme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années, déposa une énorme valise au sol. Elle replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux marrons derrière son oreille et sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant le bâtiment. Cela faisait tellement longtemps…. Elle avait hâte de tous les revoir. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder les alentours et ses yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de jeunes monstres jouant au ballon dans la cours. Un monstre ressemblant étrangement à Monster kid, mais d'une couleur rouge pastel, s'étala de tout son long en voulant taper dans le ballon. Assis au sol, les genoux écorchés, il se mit à pleurer à grosses gouttes. La jeune humaine courut vers lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés, essayant d'être le moins brusque possible. Les autres monstres qui jouaient avec le blessé firent un pas en arrière, rentrant précipitamment dans le bâtiment à l'arrivée de l'humaine, mais la jeune femme n'en tient pas rigueur.

\- Hey, ne pleure pas mon loulou. Tout va bien, _dit-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante._

L'enfant renifla, arrêtant de pleurer et jeta un œil sur la personne qui venait de lui parler. C'était une jeune femme humaine, à la peau pâle et aux joues étrangement roses. Elle arborait un sourire confiant et des yeux emplis de gentillesse. Elle ressemblait presque à un ange dans sa jolie robe blanche, en tout cas elle inspirait confiance. Elle farfouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit deux objets bleus qui ressemblait à un bout de papier avec de dessin dessus. Elle décolla quelque chose à l'arrière et posa l'objet sur les genoux écorchés du jeune monstre. L'objet y resta collé comme par magie et la blessure disparu sous l'objet coloré. Le monstre la regarda avec un regard surpris, rassuré que ses genoux lui fassent un peu moins mal et se mit sur ses jambes. Il remercia l'humaine, se courbant en avant et courut en direction de ses amis, à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

La jeune adulte resta un instant accroupit face à cet endroit qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Elle avait parcouru toutes les ailes de ce bâtiment avec Toriel, avait jouer avec Papyrus et Sans à cache-cache dans toutes les salles de classe et avait même dormit avec Napstablook à l'infirmerie un nombre incalculable de fois. Tout ceci semblait tellement loin… Elle se releva, époussetant sa robe de quelques feuilles et décida de retourner à sa valise. A peine avait-elle tourner le dos, qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas affolée, courir vers elle. Elle se retourna à nouveau, tombant sur une Toriel, essoufflée, les yeux grands ouverts, les pattes sur son museau. La mère chèvre eut les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle parcourait les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de sa fille. Quand les enfants lui avaient dit qu'une gentille humaine avait aider un de leur ami, elle n'avait eu aucun doute concernant l'identité de cette personne. Elle avait couru à en perdre haleine dans le couloir en espérant que tout ceci ne soit pas un mirage. Quand ses yeux s'étaient posées sur la silhouette de son enfant, elle avait cru rêver. Frisk n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à part que ses cheveux étaient devenus beaucoup plus longs, lui arrivant au creux de ses reins. Elle n'avait étrangement pas beaucoup grandi, arrivant toujours à la poitrine de la mère chèvre. Par contre, son corps lui avait pas mal évolué. Elle avait pris des formes, chose naturelle chez l'humain en pleine croissance et ressemblait à présent à une magnifique jeune femme en pleine fleur de l'âge. Les yeux ambre de l'humaine s'emplirent également de larmes, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter d'éclater en sanglot face à sa mère adoptive. Toriel stoppa ses pas à moins d'un mètre de Frisk, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues duveteuses.

\- Frisk… _souffla-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Elle peinait à croire que tout ceci était réel._

\- Je suis rentrée… Maman, _dit Frisk d'un grand sourire, laissant ses larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues roses._

Toriel fut prise d'un sanglot audible, ouvrant les bras à son enfant qui ne tarda pas à se blottir contre le corps chaud et réconfortant de sa mère adoptive. La maitresse d'école referma ses bras sur le corps frêle de son enfant, pleurant à chaude larmes, frottant sa joue sur le crâne de sa fille. Elle lui avait tant manqué.

Les retrouvailles furent appréciées des deux côtés et Frisk profita de la journée pour rester avec sa mère, donnant cours aux enfants monstres. Ceux-ci étaient plutôt soupçonneux envers l'humaine au début, mais après plusieurs minutes en sa compagnie, ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de la fille adoptive de leur maîtresse. Elle n'était peut-être pas un monstre, mais elle avait un cœur énorme et une gentillesse sans égal. D'ailleurs, l'un des élèves semblait porter un grand éloge sur elle. Ce fut donc avec une montagne de questions et des dizaine de demandes pour revenir les voir que les enfants partirent à la fin des cours. Toriel rangea la pièce d'études, alors que Frisk attendait assise sur le bureau les jambes ballantes, regardant sa mère avec fierté.

\- C'est super tout ce que tu as fait pour ses enfants, Maman. Sincèrement. Tu es une super maîtresse d'école.

\- _Toriel sourit à sa fille, ramassant le dernier ouvrage sur le bureau d'un élève, le rangeant dans la bibliothèque commune._ Je n'aurais rien pu faire si tu ne nous avais pas délivrer des souterrains, mon enfant.

\- _Le sourire de Frisk se fit moins expressif et elle arrêta de balancer ses jambes en rythme._ Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…

Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cette affaire. Si Asriel ne s'était pas sacrifié pour détruire la barrière, elle ne serait sûrement plus là pour en discuter. Toriel aurait d'ailleurs préférer avoir son vrai fils plutôt qu'une humaine adoptée auprès d'elle. Elle baissa le regard vers le sol, sentant la culpabilité reposer lentement peu à peu sur ses épaules. Une patte blanche se posa gentiment sur son crâne, ébouriffant les cheveux de Frisk. Elle redressa la tête pour croiser le regard de sa mère. Il était comblé, fier de la femme qu'elle était devenue et les mauvaises pensées s'éloignèrent totalement de l'esprit de Frisk. L'humaine sourit, répondant au sourire de sa mère et descendit du bureau.

\- Prête pour aller à l'encontre des autres, _demanda Toriel._

\- Plus **déterminée** que jamais, oui !

La petite famille traversa le village en croisant plusieurs personnes qui ne purent s'empêcher de prendre Frisk dans leur bras. Greater Dog et Lesser Dog se jetèrent littéralement sur l'humaine, reniflant son odeur si connue et appréciée, léchouillant le visage de l'humaine de toute part. Ils remuèrent la queue énergiquement, heureux de retrouver leur ancienne amie. Dogamy et Dogaressa l'étreignirent comme jamais entre eux, frottant leur museau sur le visage de l'humaine. Cette humaine était presque comme le petit chiot qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu. Doggo, lui, resta en retrait, levant une patte amicale vers Frisk, qui lui fit également un signe de main affectif. En parcourant le reste du chemin vers la maison de Toriel, Frisk salua également les autres monstres, qui lui parlèrent d'une voix douce et affective. Tous semblaient heureux de retrouver l'humaine, lui posant une tonne de question. Frisk croisa le regard de plusieurs nouveaux habitants, trop jeunes pour qu'elle puisse les connaitre d'avant son départ. Elle constatait avec satisfaction que les monstres commençaient à faire peu à peu leur vie, créant des liens qu'ils s'interdisaient d'avoir dans l'underground.

Arrivant d'avant la maison de Toriel, l'humaine s'étonna de n'avoir pas encore croiser ses amis proches. Toriel lui sourit en ouvrant la porte d'un geste lent, proposant à Frisk d'entrer la première. L'humaine avança sans se douter qu'une montagne d'os lui tomberait dessus à peine un pied posé dans le couloir. La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé, tombant les fesses sur le tapis rouge de Toriel alors qu'un grand Squelette l'étreignait fortement, des larmes roulant sur son os facial.

\- HUMAINE ! Tu nous as tant manqué.

Toriel alluma rapidement la lumière qui était resté éteinte et Frisk eut un aperçu de la surprise qui l'attendait. Tous ses amis proches étaient présents dans le couloir, côtés à côtés, le sourire aux lèvres. Undyne poussa un hurlement strident, grondant Papyrus car il aurait dû lui faire la surprise, restant caché dans le salon avec tout le monde. Puis elle grommela, reniflant une larme solitaire qui coulait le long de sa joue bleue, se jetant également dans la mêlé pour câliner l'humaine d'une force surhumaine. Alphys lui attribua un sourire et un salue de la main en rougissant. Le roi Asgore pleurait à chaudes larmes, alors que Mettaton, Napstablook et Muffet lui attribuait un immense sourire. Sans resta fidèle à lui-même, les mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche bleu, avant d'envoyer un clin d'œil farceur à Frisk. La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'elle sentait ses poumons supplier pour une bouffée d'oxygène. Elle étreignit Undyne et Papyrus avec toute la force de ses bras d'humaine. Les deux amis se retirèrent, laissant Frisk respirer, toujours assise sur le tapis, reniflant péniblement. Elle retira les larmes de ses yeux avec le dos de ses mains et se releva.

\- Faites-moi penser à ne plus partir si vous me faites ce genre de surprise à chaque fois que je reviens, _dit-elle en rigolant._ Je ne suis pas sûre que mes poumons tiennent à la prochaine accolade musclée de Papyrus et Undyne.

Papyrus et Undyne sourirent d'un air beta alors qu'ils passaient une main derrière leur crâne, comme pour atténuer la gêne qui se lisait sur leur visage. Tous éclatèrent de rire, avant de retourner dans le salon où une bonne tarte au caramel et à la cannelle les attendait. Heureusement que la mère chèvre avait toujours quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine, même pour les invités non planifiés. Frisk s'était assise autour de la table basse, aux côtés de Toriel et de Sans. Tous dégustaient la tarte avec appétit, remerciant la mère chèvre pour ce met délicieux. Muffet hésitait même à entrainer la reine dans ses ventes de pâtisserie arachnide. Frisk leur raconta sa vie dans la grande ville, leur expliquant qu'elle avait travaillé sans relâche pour obtenir ce qu'on appelait un diplôme et des connaissances en médecine. Elle était maintenant capable de soigner toutes sortes de maladie, sur tout le monde, bien qu'elle fût plus spécialisée sur les enfants. Elle baragouina qu'elle devait à présent se pencher sur l'anatomie des monstres, n'étant pas sûre que ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école sur le corps humain lui soit très utile avec certains monstres de l'underground. Papyrus et Undyne se proposèrent d'être ses cobayes si elle avait besoin d'examiner quoique ce soit, se disputant même pour avoir le droit d'être le cobaye principal. À entendre cela, Frisk ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais ils n'avaient pas tort. Pour apprendre le corps des différents monstres, elle allait devoir se pencher sur eux. Et surtout sur la magie qui les maintenait en vie.

Sans s'étira, d'un air mollasson et déplia ses jambes sous la table basse, baillant aux corneilles. Il avait bien senti le regard de la reine sur lui et se tourna vers elle, ce qu'il regretta amèrement quelques secondes plus tard. Toriel lui envoya un regard noir, fâchée pour quelque chose. Le petit squelette sentit une goutte couler le long de son crâne, alors que Frisk continuait de parler avec les autres. Toriel poussa un soupire las, qui arrêta Frisk immédiatement dans ses dires. Elle se tourna vers sa mère, le regard peiné croyant que son récit l'ennuyait. Toriel s'excusa, confuse et grommela qu'elle ne soupirait pas à propos des histoires de Frisk, mais qu'une sentinelle avait **encore** mal fait son travail.

\- Comment ça **encore** ? _demanda Sans sans pour autant être vexé par ce que venait de dire la reine._

\- N'es-tu pas censé m'avertir à chaque fois qu'un humain s'approche du village ? _Demanda Toriel en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._

\- Hé bien, disons que j'ai effectivement eu _un orbite ouvert_ sur la demoiselle. Mais je ne peux pas prévenir tout le monde pour faire une surprise et vous prévenir en même temps, votre majesté, _dit-il en souriant d'un air amusé._

Toriel soupira à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait très bien ce qu'avait manigancer le squelette. Il était peut-être même déjà au courant du retour de Frisk depuis longtemps. Après tout, elle lui avait demandé d'aller la surveiller dans cet endroit si lointain et dangereux… Etrangement, le squelette n'avait jamais refusé de lui rendre ce service et apportait des nouvelles à la maman chèvre de temps à autre. Il n'avait sûrement pas voulu ruiner de si belles retrouvailles, tout comme il n'avait rien dit à Frisk pour sa surveillance rapprochée. L'humaine se fâcherait-elle contre Toriel si elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait ? C'était probable que cela soit le cas. Toriel secoua la tête, marmonnant que Sans était incorrigible alors que le squelette le prit comme un compliment, souriant d'un air presque fier. Frisk fixait Sans touchée par son attention, n'ayant retenu qu'une chose. Le squelette avait organisé lui-même cette adorable surprise pour son retour. Elle posa sa tête sur la clavicule de Sans, les joues roses. Le squelette tressaillit, mais resta silencieux, alors que personne ne semblait dire quoique ce soit face à ce geste tendre de la part de l'humaine. Après tout, ces deux-là avaient toujours été très proches et ce depuis toujours, bien que l'humaine ait mis une certaine distance entre eux à ces seize ans. Une sorte de crise d'adolescence ? Peu importe, le fait est que Frisk avait toujours été très communicative physiquement avec tout le monde, donc cela ne choqua personne.

\- Merci Sans, pour la surprise, _déclara Frisk, un sourire aux lèvres, cachant ses joues rouges derrière ses longs cheveux, callant son visage dans le sweat du squelette._

\- Pas de quoi, _gamine_.

Sans entendit Frisk grommeler pour elle-même qu'elle n'était plus une gamine depuis longtemps, alors qu'elle posait sa main sur celle du squelette, à l'abri du regard des autres sous la table basse. Elle croisa le regard de Sans, plutôt étonné d'ailleurs, les joues un peu bleues et lui tira la langue pour se venger. Sans se retrouva sans le faire exprès, le nez dans le décolleté de l'humaine, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. N'avait-elle pas remarqué à quel point, cette satanée robe était moulante ? Ses joues devinrent aussi bleues que possible et il détourna le visage, sous la mine interrogatrice de Frisk. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de cœur, à proprement parler, sinon Frisk aurait griller sa pulsation cardiaque saccadée. Une chose était sûre… la gamine, ne l'était plus tant que ça.

·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤

Papyrus apporta une tasse de chocolat chaud aux guimauves à ses neveux. Il posa les récipients encore fumants sur la table basse du salon et regarda les deux enfants qui le suppliait de continuer à leur raconter une autre histoire. Papyrus avait pourtant épuisé toutes ses idées. Le grand squelette s'assit entre les deux enfants, alors que Sue tira frénétiquement sur son écharpe, afin d'attirer l'attention de son oncle sur elle.

\- Tonton Pap's ! Raconte nous comment papa et maman sont tombés amoureux.

Papyrus ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise. Sue la regardait avec de grands yeux plein d'étoiles. Cette gamine serait-elle du genre romantique et un poil accro aux histoires d'amour ? Aussi jeune ? Superbe… Papyrus sourit d'un air gêné, jetant un œil vers Kei qui, lui, ne semblait pas s'intéresser à la question. Le petiot avait simplement pris sa tasse en main, soufflant sur le liquide où quatre guimauves flottaient gaiment. Sue revint à la charge, tirant à nouveau sur l'écharpe rouge du squelette. Papyrus la repoussa quelque peu, essayant de calmer la petite du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire Sue. Tes parents ne me l'ont jamais raconté, _termina-t-il alors que la petite fit une moue triste et déçue._

Sue n'insista pas, prenant sa tasse en main, soufflant également dessus pour la refroidir. Papyrus ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder vers une supposition à la question de sa nièce. Il ne savait pas comment ces deux-là s'étaient avouer leur attirance et il se dit même qu'il avait été beta de n'avoir jamais rien remarquer de leur liaison, jusqu'au fameux jour où Sans avait craché le morceau. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler quand les sentiments de son grand-frère avaient évolué de protection à amour…


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Frisk étaient rentrée. Elle avait pris place auprès de sa mère, à l'infirmerie de l'école. Elle soignait les petits bobos superficiels et écoutait les élèves quand ceux-ci avaient besoin de parler. Pour dire la vérité, elle avait aspiré à quelque chose de plus grand, mais sans grande connaissance de la magie sur le corps des monstres, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les soigner. Elle continua donc à apprendre, avec l'aide d'Alphys qui lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les âmes. Les monstres étaient un peu plus compliqués au niveau développement que les humains. Ils étaient plus fragiles dans un sens et beaucoup plus complexes. L'humaine apprit que la plupart des monstres ne saignaient pas et ne possédaient pas d'organe. Ce n'était pas un cœur, ou des poumons qui les faisaient vivre, mais bel et bien la magie qui parcourait la totalité de leur corps, comme le sang dans le corps humain. Tous les monstres possédaient une âme, de la magie, qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pour se défendre en cas d'attaque. Certains monstres étaient certes plus semblables aux humains niveau physionomique, comme Toriel et Asgore. Ils possédaient comme Frisk un cœur pour faire irriguer la magie dans tout le corps, des poumons et toute sorte d'autres organes. Les leurs ne ressemblaient à rien à ceux de Frisk mais au moins ils avaient la même fonction. Si on compare les frères squelettes à l'humaine, là tout se complique. Ils ne possèdent aucuns organes, pas de pouls ou de flux sanguin et pourtant ils pouvaient tomber malades, mourir ou même une chose aussi simple que rougir. Comment cela était-ce possible ? La magie était la seule réponse à toutes ses questions…

L'humaine soupira, enfonçant sa tête dans le cahier qu'elle rédigeait et poussa un soupire perdu, sous le regard peiné d'Alphys.

\- C'est ridicule… au final, mes années d'études ne serviront à rien ici, _marmonna Frisk dégoutée d'elle-même, se mordant la lèvre._ Moi qui voulait vous être utile…

Alphys posa une patte griffue sur le crâne de l'humaine, lui apportant un peu de réconfort maladroit. Frisk releva la tête, sans pour autant la retirer du cahier et lui fit un faible sourire. Alphys rougit gênée comme à son habitude, remettant ses lunettes en place sur son museau.

\- Tu apprendras rapidement à comprendre la magie. Le problème c'est que tu veux avoir une théorie, alors que la magie ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'explique. On la ressent tout simplement.

\- Facile à dire quand on en a, _répliqua Frisk en soupirant._

\- _Alphys souleva un sourcil aux dires de l'humaine, s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté d'elle._ Mais tu en possède aussi Frisk. À une dose moins concentrée certes, mais tu en as. _Sous le regard encore plus perdu de Frisk, la scientifique essaya de s'expliquer._ Tu te rappelles dans l'underground, ton âme, le cœur rouge quand tu te battais.

Frisk acquiesça à sa phrase, se rappelant parfaitement du cœur rouge étincelant qu'elle avait mainte fois porter entre ses deux petites mains d'enfant. Elle eut un frisson en se rappelant le nombre de fois où il s'était brisée en voulant rester le plus pacifiste possible, allant jusqu'à mourir pour montrer sa bonne foi.

\- Et bien, c'est un concentré de magie sous une forme matérielle. C'est véritablement ton âme. Si tu veux toucher efficacement un monstre, c'est par là que tu devras le faire. Je veux dire, certain monstre ne ressente pas les attaques sur leur corps physique, comme Napstablook par exemple. L'unique moyen de l'atteindre serait celui-ci. Pour les autres, c'est une manière beaucoup plus directe d'y arriver. _L'humaine sembla comprendre peu à peu les dires d'Alphys alors que la scientifique trifouilla ses doigts entre elle d'un air gêné._ Enfin cette méthode n'est pas utilisée qu'en combat, elle peut servir en tout autre circonstance. Quand tu veux faire passer un sentiment par exemple. Enfin… je pense que c'est plutôt dur à comprendre pour toi, _avoua-t-elle d'un rire gênée._ Je ne suis pas vraiment la plus qualifiée pour parler de ça…

Frisk fut complètement perdue à la fin. Autre circonstance ? Lesquelles ? L'humaine fut prise d'une curiosité maladive en entendant Alphys. Plus elle lui parlait de cette manière de communiquer avec son âme et plus elle voulait en savoir. Quel genre de sentiment pouvait-on transmettre avec son âme ? Que pouvait-on ressentir ? Etait-ce si intime qu'elle se l'imaginait ? En tout cas, tout cela l'intriguait au plus haut point.

\- Saches tout de même qu'il sera très rare de voir l'âme d'un monstre. C'est vraiment important pour nous, presque intime. C'est une partie intégrante de nous. C'est comme nous montrer totalement à quelqu'un.

\- Quoi ? _Demanda Frisk à moitié outrée en se rendant compte d'une chose._ Tu veux dire que j'ai montré une partie intime de moi à tout l'underground étant petite ?

\- _Alphys ne put s'empêcher de rire, posant une patte sur son museau, étouffant ce qui semblait être un début de fou rire._ Bien sûr que non Frisk. Pour un humain, c'est différent. Tu sais bien que vous êtes empli d'une force supérieure à la nôtre. Si tu avais voulu tous nous détruire, tu l'aurais fait d'une facilité déconcertante.

Frisk ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un mal être à entendre cela. Jamais elle n'aurait fait de mal à quelqu'un pour aucune raison quelle qu'elle soit…

\- Montrer ton âme lorsque nous nous battions, c'était une excellente manière de montrer ton honnêteté, que tu ne nous voulais rien de mal. Enfin je veux dire, tu sais que l'âme est la meilleure manière de nous atteindre. C'est pareil pour toi. Tes adversaires n'avaient qu'à la briser pour te faire du mal.

Cela malheureusement, elle le savait déjà. Elle se rappelait encore du nombre de fois où ses amis l'avaient tué… pour se défendre certes. Mais elle n'en tenait pas rigueur. Tout cela était du passé.

\- C'est une manière de lever le drapeau blanc enfaite, _termina Alphys._ Mais tu ne vois pas l'âme qu'en cas de combat. Tu peux la faire apparaitre de toi-même, comme tu le faisais inconsciemment autrefois. Et certains disent qu'elle peut apparaitre toute seule, quand tes émotions te trahissent, _marmonna-t-elle en fuyant le regard de Frisk._

\- Comme quand tu ressens… de l'amour ou une toute autre attirance ? _demanda Frisk, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, se doutant que la scientifique avait dû se faire avoir avec Undyne plus d'une fois._

\- _Alphys répondit par une affirmation de la tête en rougissant, avant de tousser dans sa patte pour changer de sujet._ En soit, tu peux ressentir beaucoup de chose à travers ton âme, quelles soit négatives ou positives. Tu veux que je te montre ? _Demanda-t-elle alors que Frisk cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilié, rendant Alphys aussi rouge qu'une tomate._ Ne va pas te faire des idées ! Ce n'est pas si intime que ça. On peut très bien la montrer à ces amis, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais à nue.

Frisk se détendit quelque peu avant de fermer les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur la boule d'énergie qui l'animait. Dire qu'elle l'avait fait sans le savoir étant petite… C'était étrange. Elle chercha au plus profond d'elle-même, comme lui indiquait Alphys. Elle devait trouver un flux d'énergie, une sensation de vie… Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à sentir en faisant cela, c'était les battements de son cœur. Elle ferma ses yeux avec plus de **détermination** , cherchant sans relâche. Une faible lueur rouge à travers ses paupières la fit tressaillir, alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux sur l'objet qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Un cœur rouge et luisant sautillait dans le vide au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Il semblait flotter entre ses deux mains, animé par une force… magique. Alphys s'approcha à petit pas, s'excusant avant de demander à Frisk si elle pouvait le prendre. L'humaine répondit par une affirmation avant de tendre son âme à la scientifique. Le cœur passa de ses mains aux pattes d'Alphys, continuant de flotter dans le vide entre les griffes du reptile. Alphys referma ses mains, laissant le cœur flotter au creux de ses paumes l'aura rouge frôlant presque les pattes de la scientifique. Frisk sentit un sentiment de chaleur au fond d'elle-même, de bien-être. Elle avait l'impression de d'éprouver cette sensation que ressentait les poussins quand ils étaient lovés contre leur mère. D'être protégée, aimée d'une affection toute particulière. Frisk lança un regard à Alphys, comprenant que ces sensations étaient vraiment ses sentiments à son égard et lui sourit, touchée et attendrie. La scientifique arrivait-elle à sentir ses sentiments à travers son âme également ? Mystère. Alphys lui indiqua qu'elle allait lui montrer autre chose, sans lui faire quoique ce soit de mal. Elle enferma l'âme de l'humaine entre ses pattes, la piégeant entre ses griffes, sans lui laisser l'opportunité de s'enfuir. L'âme de Frisk s'emballa comme ses battements de cœur et elle ressentit un sentiment d'oppression, de malaise. Son souffle s'emballa alors qu'elle essaya de ramener son âme à elle sous la surprise. Mais impossible de reprendre l'emprise qu'avait Alphys sur elle. La scientifique relâcha son âme qui disparut dans une faible lueur rougeâtre.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, _balbutia Alphys._

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Enfaite tu ne peux pas reprendre ton âme une fois un acte de **love** engagé. Quand quelque chose de violent est déclenché, la victime est prise au piège. C'est pour ça que les monstres ne montrent pas beaucoup leur âme... Cela peut être très agréable, comme être une véritable torture. Cela dépend de la personne qui détient ton âme.

\- Je comprends… Merci pour ses explications Alphys.

\- _La scientifique se releva, souriant timidement à Frisk_. Une fois que tu auras appris à comprendre le fonctionnement d'une âme, je suis sûr que tu trouveras des réponses à tes questions. Chez un humain, le physique démontre l'état de santé. Chez les monstres, tout passe par l'âme. _La scientifique posa une patte sur la tête de Frisk, toujours assise sur sa chaise._ Si tu as d'autre questions, tu sais où me trouver.

\- Oui, merci encore Alphys.

Le reptile lui adressa un sourire amicale avant de partir de la pièce sans faire de bruit. Frisk s'étira de tout son long, poussant un grognement étouffé. Tout ceci était tellement compliqué, mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire. Elle attrapa son cahier et sortit de la pièce pour rentrer tranquillement chez elle. Toriel lui avait donner sa journée, comme tous les jeudis enfaite. L'humaine avait donc profité pour apprendre deux trois trucs chez Alphys avant de trainer comme à son habitude. Elle déposa ses affaires chez Toriel, dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée et ressortit, profitant des agréables rayons du soleil sur sa peau pâle. Il y avait une chose qu'elle appréciait vraiment ici, comparé à l'endroit où elle avait étudié pendant cinq ans. L'air était pur et les rayons du soleil réchauffaient la peau d'une manière très agréable. Frisk avait donc décider de sortir un de ses vieux mini short en jeans, accompagnée d'un simple haut en dentelle noir. Elle marcha sans but dans le village, se demandant qui elle pourrait bien embêter cette après-midi. Après plusieurs tentatives, personne ne semblait disponible pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Papyrus était surbooké par son travail, elle ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi il consistait d'ailleurs, Toriel était bien évidemment au l'école avec les enfants, Muffet avait prévu de faire de la pâtisserie avec ses araignées toute l'après-midi, Mettaton et Napstablook étaient partit, Undyne protégeait Alphys qui était retournée chez les scientifiques humains et même Asgore était introuvable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option, Sans…

Loin de là l'idée de ne pas apprécier passer du temps avec le plus vieux frère squelette. Très loin de là… Disons qu'au contraire Frisk avait un peu de mal à ne pas _trop_ les apprécier ces moments-là. Elle savait qu'elle en pinçant pour Sans depuis quelques temps. Un peu avant d'être partit étudier dans la grande ville, pour être précise. Mais aux yeux du squelette, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine, comme il aimait le lui rappeler. Comment les choses avaient évolué dans ce sens ? Et bien, elle n'en savait rien à vrai dire. Elle avait toujours aimé Sans, d'une toute autre façon certes, mais les années s'étaient écoulées et sa façon de voir les garçons également. Si on pouvait mettre Sans dans la catégorie des garçons… Elle s'était donc faite moins tactile, moins proche du squelette, étant étrangement gênée à son approche et ses touchés. C'était ainsi que du haut de ses seize ans, qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne coïnciderait plus Sans comme tout autre homme. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait la comparaison avec Papyrus et son frère ainé. Câliner Pap's ne lui faisait aucun effet, c'était comme câliner son frère ou un tout autre membre de sa famille. Mais Sans… c'était plus gênant, plus difficile… enfin c'était complexe à expliquer. Mais les papillons qu'elle avait eu dans l'estomac à cet instant, lui semblaient toujours présents, même sept ans plus tard. Sans avait-il remarqué la distance qu'elle avait autrefois mis entre eux ? La petite gêne qui se lisait en elle à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ? En tout cas, il n'en avait jamais rien dit. Elle marcha donc en direction de la maison des frères squelettes, un sourire beta aux lèvres, en perspective d'une journée seule à seul avec Sans. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire toute la route pour dire la vérité. Au centre du petit village, là où une belle fontaine à eau avait été créé, elle entendu les rires distincts de plusieurs femmes, l'un ressemblait étrangement à un gloussement d'oie d'ailleurs. Elle s'arrêta avant de sortir de la ruelle et tendit l'oreille, prise d'une curiosité maladive, trait typiquement humain. Le bruit de rire s'interrompit remplacée par la voix farceuse et chantante de Sans, racontant une blague débile comme à son habitude. Les femmes rirent à nouveaux, avant de roucouler au bras du squelette. Le visage de Frisk, habituellement joyeux, fut remplacé par une moue indescriptible, où aucun sentiment ne se lisait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, jalouse de ses femmes qui pouvaient, elles, à leur aise roucouler avec son ancien protecteur sans gêne. Elle soupira, relâchant le coin de son haut, qu'elle avait serré de frustration dans son poing et fit demi-tour, décider à ne pas déranger le don juan. Elle se cogna contre Grillby qui sortait ses poubelles. Elle se courba, marmonnant des plates excuses avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Elle savait pertinemment que le bruit avait alerté les dames et Sans. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, posant un regard curieux sur son ancien ami qui ramassait ses poubelles en soupirant.

\- Tu viens croiser quelqu'un qui avait le _feu_ aux fesses ? _plaisanta Sans._

\- Je suis plutôt tombé sur une tornade humaine qui semblait faire la tête, _précisa Grillby en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez un air bien suggestif destiné à son vieil ami._

Sans lança un regard en direction d'où Frisk venait de partir et soupira en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat bleu. Il secoua la tête négativement, vraisemblablement mal à l'aise et dévia son regard de celui de braise de Grillby, avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée bleue. Ses soupirantes ne tardèrent pas à venir vers le barman, cherchant le squelette du regard.

\- Si vous cherchez le sac d'os, il n'est plus là, _dit-il un sourire caché sur ses lèvres, partant ses poubelles sous le bras._

Frisk courut un moment, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, s'arrêtant à court de souffle. Elle venait d'éviter une humiliation publique, en espérant simplement que Grillby ne se soit pas fait de fausses idées. Penchée en avant, les bras sur les cuisses, respirant à plein poumon, elle regarda les environs, trouvant l'endroit étrangement familier. Et pour sûr, elle se trouvait à l'entrée de la grotte de l'Underground, celle qui donnait sur l'ancienne barrière, maintenant détruite. Frisk avança d'un pas, entrant dans la grotte sombre. Pourquoi ne pas y faire un tour… après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à faire de l'après-midi.

Elle entra dans la grotte sombre et silencieuse, se remémorant qu'autrefois dans cette pièce, la barrière étincelante illuminait la pièce d'un blanc presque troublant. Elle marcha à tâtons, espérant ne pas tomber et arriva rapidement à la new home, qu'elle traversa sans difficulté et sans s'arrêter. Arrivée à la salle du jugement, là où Sans l'avait attendu pour lui parler d'Asgore autrefois. Elle accéléra encore plus le pas, ne voulant pas se remémorer quoique ce soit en rapport avec le frère squelette ainé, elle était encore un peu jalouse et énervée contre lui, pour une raison typiquement et étrangement humaine. Elle soupira à cette pensée. Après un temps interminable dans l'ascenseur de service, dans le noyau, où elle ne se perdit pas pour une fois, elle arriva à Hotland, après avoir traversé l'hôtel MTT presque sinistre. L'endroit n'accueillait plus personne depuis des années et il semblait presque tombé en ruine. C'était à se demander comment l'endroit pouvait encore être alimenté en électricité. L'air chaud et étouffant d'Hotland la rappela à l'ordre, elle recommença donc à avancer, descendant les escaliers de pierre avec attention. Elle arriva à la barque du passeur et s'y installa commençant à ramer mollement. La chaleur était vraiment insupportable.

Elle soupira d'aise quand la chaleur et la sècheresse de l'air d'Hotland furent remplacées par celle plus moite et fraiche de Waterfall. L'humaine amarra son radeau de fortune à un ancien quais et descendit sur l'ancien pont en bois usé. Les années l'avaient rendu fragile et craquelant. Frisk avança donc à tâtons sur le bois humide avant d'arriver sur la terre ferme. Elle soupira, rassurée et se dirigea vers son ancien endroit favori, espérant que celui-ci n'aurait pas autant changé que les endroits qu'elle venait de traverser.

La nostalgie l'envahit quand elle traversa le champ de fleur d'éco. Les fleurs chuchotaient des cris de joie, les dernières paroles qu'elles avaient entendu des anciens habitants de l'underground, quand tous étaient sortis pour la première fois. Elle traversa sans faire un bruit, ne voulant modifier ces magnifiques souvenirs. Elle marcha encore quelques minutes avant de se rappeler du passage qu'elle avait trouvé par hasard la dernière fois. Elle posa sa main sur un mur de pierre froid comptant jusqu'à quarante dans sa tête, avant de buter contre un énorme rocher. Elle se glissa entre celui-ci et le mur et arriva dans une brèche, capable d'accueillir un corps assez fin comme le sien. Elle peinait plus qu'il y a quelques années, mais heureusement elle arrivait toujours à traverser ce passage secret. Elle arriva dans une clairière scintillante, d'où une cascade claire et abondante coulait du mur de pierre, formant à ses pieds un étang clair comme la lune. L'endroit était isolé, entouré par les remparts de pierre qui le protégeait des regards. Le lieu était un peu plus sombre que le reste de Waterfall, éclairé uniquement par la clarté des lumières scintillantes du plafond de la caverne. Frisk sourit à ce paysage idyllique et s'approcha des quelques fleurs d'éco qui avaient élu domicile dans ce havre de paix. Les fleurs lui murmurèrent sa voix d'enfant de dix ans, la première fois qu'elle était venu alors qu'elle s'exclamait de la beauté de l'endroit. Alors personne n'avait découvert son jardin secret ? Cela la remplit de joie.

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe fraiche au bord de l'étang regardant la cascade s'écouler calmement. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant bercer par la mélodie de l'eau avant d'être prise d'une idée folle. Elle tira sur son haut, le décollant de sa peau et grimaça en sentant ses habits poisseux et transpirants. Hotland était vraiment un passage horrible… et maintenant qu'elle s'était rendu compte à quel point elle était collante. Impossible de rester dans cet état. Elle ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de passer son haut au-dessus de son crâne, se libérant également de son short en jean qui lui collait aux fesses. Elles étaient donc en petite tenue sans la moindre gêne. Après tout elle était seule ici et personne ne connaissait cet endroit à part elle. Elle plongea un pied dans l'eau fraiche de l'étang lâchant un soupire de plaisir. Elle avait chaud et ce contact lui produisit un agréable sentiment. Elle continua d'avancer dans l'étang, laissant l'eau monter peu à peu au niveau de ses cuisses. Elle arriva sous la cascade, passant tout d'abord un bras en dessous de l'eau claire, avant de s'engouffrer en dessous, laissant l'eau glisser le long de son corps. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Elle se retira de la cascade, essorant ses longs cheveux avant de s'assoir dans l'eau peu profonde, laissant son esprit vagabonder à nouveau.

Frisk ouvrit les yeux en grand, se redressant comme si quelque chose venait de la piquer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil apeuré autour d'elle, cachant sa poitrine d'un bras, comme si elle voulait se protéger d'une quelconque agression. Elle déglutit avant de parler d'une voix forte, quoiqu'un peu tremblante.

\- Qui est là ? _demanda-t-elle sans trop de conviction. Elle tourna précipitamment la tête, entendant l'herbe frémir de l'autre côté._ Je sais que vous êtes là ! Montrez-vous.

Elle avança d'un pas se rapprochant de la rive, essayant de localiser un bruit ou un quelconque indice concernant la personne qui pourrait se trouver dans les parages. Un monstre invisible ? Ridicule… Elle avança à nouveau, répétant sa phrase d'un air plus dur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette terne, cachée par l'ombre d'un pan de mur. Frisk plissa des yeux, essayant de se focaliser dessus et ses yeux semblèrent remarquer une sorte d'aura bleue familière autour de cette personne. Un point bleu semblable à une orbe disparu de l'obscurité en même temps que l'aura, alors que la silhouette sembla rester immobile et silencieuse. Frisk sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'elle arrêta d'avancer, continuant de protéger sans grand succès son corps à moitié dénudé de ses mains. Ce fut au tour de la silhouette terne d'avancer et au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, Frisk fut prise d'un sentiment de déjà-vu. Cette silhouette voutée, les mains dans les poches et cet orbe et aura bleue. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui collait à cette description…

\- Désolée _Gamine_ , je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, _murmura Sans maintenant visible sous la lueur du ciel de Watterfall._

Frisk soupira, rassurée, laissant la pression retombée en même temps que son bras. Elle sourit à son protecteur, se sentant un peu idiote sur le coup, oubliant complètement son accoutrement et l'épisode précédant de Sans le Don juan.

\- Sans… Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur, idiot, _grommela Frisk en avançant vers lui._

Le squelette marmonna quelque chose de complètement incompréhensible alors que Frisk s'approcha de la rive. Les os des joues du squelette prirent une teinte bleutée à mesure que la jeune femme s'approchait. Ses sous-vêtements étaient trempés et collaient à sa peau, ses cheveux étaient également dans le même état, tombant sur son opulente poitrine d'une manière carrément sensuelle et désirable. Sans releva un bras déviant le regard du corps de l'humaine, faisant un mouvement du bout des doigts alors que son œil s'illuminait d'une intense lueur bleue. Les vêtements de Frisk s'envolèrent, entourés d'une aura bleue, avant de flotter devant l'humaine qui rougit en comprenant la situation. Elle vit les pupilles blanches de Sans se diriger vers elle, la regardant alors qu'elle tira la langue d'un air amusé, prenant ses habits sans dire un mot, les mettant par-dessus ses sous-vêtements humides.

Elle sortit de l'eau, s'asseyant près de Sans, qui ne tarda pas à s'installer également aux côtés de l'humaine. Les deux regardèrent le faux ciel étoilé de Watterfall écoutant le doux murmure de la cascade. Frisk lança un regard vers Sans, sentant son cœur rater un battement en le dévisageant. Il fixait les points lumineux au ciel d'un air songeur, lui donnant ce petit côté adorable qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle laissa son regard courir vers le bas, fixant sa main posée à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Elle n'aurait qu'à étendre un peu des doigts pour toucher ses phalanges… Elle était si près… et pourtant elle se sentait encore tellement éloignée de lui. Pour Sans, elle était encore l'enfant de dix ans qui lui courrait après pour jouer… Elle soupira pour elle, avant de sortir une ânerie afin de s'extirper de ce mal être, si elle restait comme ça, elle finirait par déprimer. Et le meilleur moyen de communiquer avec Sans, c'était à sa façon : en plaisantant.

\- Alors Sans, tu as troqué ton poste de _Sans_ -tinel pour celui de Stalker ? _lança Frisk un sourire moqueur sur le visage._

\- _Le concerné haussa des clavicules, un sourire amusé plaqué sur son visage à la mauvaise blague de l'humaine_. Comme toujours je dois m'occuper de toi tout particulièrement. A chaque fois que je ferme _l'orbite_ , tu dis ou fais déjà une ânerie.

\- N'oublie pas que tu m'as appris tout ce que je sais, _dit-elle en rigolant, les yeux pétillants._

\- _Sans haussa l'os de l'arcade sourcilière_ , _Os_ -erais-tu prétendre que j'ai eu une mauvaise influence sur toi, gamine ?

\- _L'humaine éclata de rire à la mine faussement déconfite de Sans, qui jouait à merveille le rôle du nounou incompris._ Complètement !

\- _Sans poussa un soupire digne d'un mauvais film hollywoodien, ses dents formant toujours un sourire taquin._ J'ai été bien trop indulgent avec toi.

Les deux se mirent à parler du passé avec un engouement certain. Se rappeler de leur soirée passées ensemble quand Frisk n'était qu'une enfant. Autrefois Sans et Papyrus s'étaient souvent occupés de l'enfant humaine quand Toriel sortait tard le soir. Sans parler des moments où la fillette venait d'elle-même dormir chez les deux frères squelettes. Elle les avait tout d'abord comparés à des frères, ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie humaine, celle d'avant l'Underground. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'une grande famille et les deux frères avaient été une véritable chance dans l'épanouissement de cette enfant. D'ailleurs Sans et Papyrus appréciaient également ce lien spécial avec Frisk. Ils s'occupaient d'elle du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, partageant une soirée pyjama devant la télévision avec les fameuses Spaghettis du plus jeune, alors que Sans lui apprenait l'art des mauvaises blagues. Mais les choses avaient évolué, Frisk n'était pas restée enfant très longtemps et les choses avaient fini par changer. L'humaine n'osait plus s'amuser sous le sweat de Sans et était devenue trop grande pour monter sur les épaules de Papyrus. Les soirées Pyjamas avaient cessé, Frisk étant trop intimidée pour se montrer en petite tenue devant deux garçons et elle s'était peu à peu calmée sur les actes démontrant son affection. Autrefois, elle n'avait pas honte de les embrasser sur les lèvres ou de les prendre dans ses petits bras, c'était normal pour une enfant. Mais maintenant… tout cela avait une nouvelle signification. Elle avait grandi…

\- _Sans rit à l'énonciation d'une nouvelle anecdote,_ c'était le bon vieux temps.

\- Et oui. Mais les choses ont changé, je ne suis notamment plus une _gamine_. J'ai plus de vingt-cinq ans et en âge humain, c'est plus qu'un quart de ma vie.

Sans regarda l'humaine d'un drôle d'air, faisant glisser ses pupilles sur elle d'une manière inquiétante. Frisk soupira à son annonce, regardant les lumières scintiller au plafond, sachant pertinemment que le squelette n'appréciait pas quand elle faisait des sous-entendus sur sa mort. Mais c'était une réalité, une évidence.

\- Je continue de vieillir inéluctablement, m'éloignant de vous tous peu à peu… _proclama-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre d'un air triste et maussade._

Sans savait pertinemment que cela l'avait toujours peinée, au point qu'elle ne supportait plus de fêter son anniversaire. Car elle grandissait si vite, d'une manière complètement humaine, alors qu'eux restaient tel quel malgré les années. Après tout, quel âge avait réellement Sans ? Il ne savait même pas le dire exactement pour être sincère. Les monstres avaient une espérance de vie beaucoup plus longue que celle des humains, bien qu'ils soient plus faibles qu'eux en combat. C'était peut-être une sorte de compensation, aller savoir. La vérité était que les monstres étaient loin de l'espérance de vie de Frisk, elle continuerait effectivement de vieillir au point de devenir poussière avant que Sans ne change d'apparence pour devenir un vieux squelette. Sans serra ses phalanges entre elles, sentant sa magie bouillir en lui, son œil luisait d'un cyan clair, presque imperceptible. Il rageait de penser à la mort de l'humaine, sachant que malgré tous les pouvoirs qu'il possédait, même s'il était considéré comme l'être le plus puissant du monde des monstres, il n'y pourrait rien. **Absolument rien** … A part retourner dans une ancienne timeline et voir l'histoire se répéter, en _boucle_.

Le squelette entrouvrit les dents, avant de les refermer sans dire un mot. Il n'avait jamais été très doué quand il s'agissait de parler sérieusement. Il regarda l'humaine d'un air perdu, sentant sa propre âme emplie de chagrin à la voir dans cet état. Il n'avait jamais supporté l'air triste de Frisk quand elle était enfant, allant jusqu'à lui accorder tous ses caprices, mais là c'était diffèrent. Elle était devenue… cette magnifique jeune femme, emplie de questions existentielles et de pensées négatives et la voir ainsi le tuait à petit feu. Il plaça sa main sur celle de Frisk, posée paume contre le sol et elle tourna le regard vers lui, troublée et rougissante. Sans sentit son propre os facial prendre une légère teinte bleue face à cet acte impulsif. Il regarda face à lui sans croiser le regard de l'humaine qui l'aurait encore plus troublé.

\- Tu es là pour le moment… c'est tout ce qui importe.

Les yeux de Frisk s'embuèrent alors qu'elle se laissa aller contre Sans, posant sa tête au creux de sa nuque. Elle se répéta inlassablement à quel point elle était éprise de lui, murmurant un simple merci empli de gratitude. Elle retourna sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux squelettiques de Sans. Peu importe si cela était "trop", son esprit lui hurlait de le faire. Elle se sentit rassurée en sentant la faible pression des doigts de Sans en réponse, alors que son autre bras passa autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Elle rougit, se pelotonnant contre lui tel un chaton. L'ambiance avait-elle tournée au romantisme, ou son esprit était-il le créateur de cette chimère ? Tout cela lui importait peu… Sentir les côtes de Sans contre elle, son bras pressé derrière ses épaules était déjà mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle ferma les yeux afin d'imprimer ses sensations en elle éternellement, ayant juré avoir vu un petit cœur bleu frétiller sous le sweat de Sans. Elle hallucinait.

\- Rentrons, il commence à se faire tard. Toriel doit t'attendre, _annonça Sans d'une faible voix, un peu attristé de briser un tel moment._ Je te raccompagne, _princesse_.

Frisk rougit à nouveau en souriant face à ce nouveau surnom beaucoup plus plaisant, acquiesçant d'un geste de tête. Même si elle aurait préféré rester ainsi avec Sans encore un instant… Le squelette l'attira à lui, laissant son œil s'illuminer d'un bleu intense, alors que leurs deux corps furent enveloppés d'une puissante aura bleutée. L'air sembla frémir une seconde et ils disparurent d'un battement de cils, se téléportant à la demeure de la maman chèvre.

Sans raccompagna Frisk devant la porte de chez Toriel, il avait gardé la main de l'humaine dans la sienne, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et les rues du village des monstres étaient désertes. Mais peu importe, pour dire la vérité, Sans se fichait pas mal d'être vu ainsi en compagnie de Frisk. Il commençait à se faire une raison, sur tout cela. Sur ses **sentiments** envers elle. Quoique, imaginer ce que pourrait lui faire Toriel et Asgore s'ils apprenaient cela, fit frémir sa colonne vertébrale. Il était un squelette mort d'avance… Frisk sourit en le voyant dans ses pensées et se pencha vers lui pour lui coller un baiser sur l'os de sa joue. Elle retira à contre cœur sa main de celle de Sans et la posa sur la poignée ronde de la porte.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené Sans… _elle marqua un temps de silence, un sourire adorable au visage qui fit fondre Sans._ Et pour tout le reste également… Bonne nuit.

Le squelette leva une main en réponse, complétement à l'ouest après le baiser soudain de l'humaine. Celle-ci rigola lui attribuant un signe de main avant de fermer la porte. Le visage de Sans luisait d'une intense lumière bleue, il en devenait carrément phosphorescent. Il rabattit sa capuche sur son crâne, cachant sa gêne derrière celle-ci, sans réussir à masquer l'énorme sourire qui venait de se caler sur son visage. Il fixa sa main, celle qui tenait celle de Frisk quelques minutes auparavant, sentant encore la chaleur bien caractéristique des humains. Il avait également perçu ses battements de cœurs réguliers et rythmiques au travers de sa paume. Tous ces traits propres aux hommes la rendaient si différente de lui… si **attirante** et pourtant si _humaine_. Il referma sa main laissant ses pensées de côté, se téléportant chez lui où Papyrus devait déjà l'attendre. Pap's devait d'ailleurs hurler en ce moment même, il était clairement en retard pour le diner.

·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤

La fin de soirée se passa comme à l'habituel. Toriel et Asgore attendait Frisk pour diner, s'attelant à mettre la table, alors que celle-ci se dirigea vers la salle à manger. L'humaine leur attribua à chacun un baiser sonore sur leur joues duveteuses, faisant rire Toriel à la bonne humeur si explicite de son enfant. Asgore souleva un sourcil, quelque peu penseur face à la bonne humeur excessive de leur fille adoptive. Les trois formaient une famille à présent, Toriel avait pardonné à son mari quelques années après leur libération. Elle n'acceptait toujours pas le fait que son mari ait éliminé des humains innocents afin de briser l'ancienne barrière, mais il n'était pas le seul coupable dans cette histoire. Si elle avait voulu, elle aurait pu l'empêcher. Elle était tout aussi souillée que lui… Mais peu importe à présent, elle savait qu'au fond il était toujours le monstre affectif et aimant qu'il avait été autrefois. Son attachement pour la dernière humaine tombée dans l'underground en était la preuve. Le papa chèvre suivit Frisk du regard, alors que celle-ci s'installa à table attendant patiemment le plat de Toriel, une mine réjouie, chantonnant. Il regarda sa femme du coin de l'œil qui ricana, déposant sur la table une tarte fumante aux épinards et aux escargots. Elle s'assit à table, servant une part de tarte à tout le monde, avec une bonne portion de salade.

\- Alors ta journée Frisk ? _demanda Toriel un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

\- _L'humaine ne réussit pas à masquer son sourire béat, plantant sa fourchette dans une feuille de salade._ Oh la routine.

Toriel rigola à nouveau, faisant rougir Frisk qui baissa son visage vers son assiette, enfournant sa fourchette dans sa bouche sans un mot de plus. Asgore, lui, haussa à nouveau le sourcil, peu animé par cette conversation qui semblait tant amuser sa femme. Les deux parents adoptifs étaient bien entendu au courant pour l'amourette de Frisk sur le plus vieux squelette. Si Toriel trouvait cela mignon et adorable, Asgore ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là. Bien que Frisk soit en âge de faire ce qu'elle voulait, pour lui, tout cela était un peu prématuré. Après tout, en âge monstre Frisk n'aurait même pas encore passé le stade de l'enfance. Et pourtant c'était bien une femme qui se trouvait face à eux. Les humains et les monstres étaient effectivement très différents sur beaucoup de point. Par ailleurs, il avait aussi une autre raison de ne pas apprécier l'attachement de sa fille adoptive pour Sans. Il n'avait rien contre lui… en théorie. Il se pourrait qu'il ait un peu jalousé l'amitié entre Toriel et Sans quand la maman chèvre s'était enfermée dans les ruines. Il avait d'ailleurs soupçonné un début de romance, qui heureusement pour lui, n'avait jamais existé. Il soupira pour lui-même même, avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation entre sa fille et sa femme. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant, un joli tableau de famille heureuse et réunie.

A la fin du repas, Frisk aida Asgore à débarrasser la table alors que Toriel faisait gaiment la vaisselle. Elle prit congé de ses parents en les embrassant à nouveau, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit à tout deux. Les deux monstres lui répondirent d'un air enjoué alors que l'humaine montait les escaliers vers sa chambre, l'humeur au beau fixe. Asgore soupira en voyant sa fille disparaitre dans le couloir du deuxième étage, essuyant une assiette avec un torchon propre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi, Tori ? _demanda-t-il en rangeant l'assiette dans le placard de la cuisine._

\- _Sa femme leva son museau vers le ciel, comme si elle réfléchissait activement à la question avant de laisser un simple sourire doux illuminé son visage._ Si cela la rend heureuse et qu'ils le souhaitent tous deux, je l'accepterais avec joie.

\- Mais… _commença Asgore alors que Toriel venait de l'interrompre en bravant l'éponge savonneuse devant son visage._

\- Pas de mais ! Et puis ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Il est digne de confiance et tu le sais. _Elle entendit Asgore ronchonner ce qui accentua son sourire, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Asgore avait toujours eu une haute estime du squelette, malgré sa jalousie infondée._ Puis on ne peut le nier, notre fille est devenue très attirante avec le temps, _ajouta-t-elle d'un air fier._

Asgore soupira à nouveau, empli de cette frustration que tout père avait. Il aurait tué tout homme qui voudrait lui voler sa petite fille, mais Frisk était en âge de quitter le nid et bientôt il ne serait plus le seul homme à la protéger. Et cela le toucha quelque peu. Elle partirait inévitablement dans les bras d'un autre afin de fonder une famille, sa propre famille. Il s'approcha de Toriel et attira le dos de sa femme contre lui, posant sa tête au creux de sa nuque. Elle sourit d'un air attendrit. Son mari avait toujours été trop sensible, beaucoup plus qu'elle. Et c'était une des choses qui l'avait fait craquer, autrefois. Elle posa sa patte sur celle de son mari qui s'était frayé un chemin sur sa hanche. Au moins, eux deux resteraient ensemble, pour **toujours**.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk s'empressa de mettre son pyjama, un mini short en satin et un top ample assez court, découvrant une bonne partie de son ventre. Elle aimait être à l'aise et libre de son corps pour dormir. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre afin de fermer les volets, pour éviter d'être réveillée aux aurores avec le soleil et son regard tomba sur la maison des voisins, Sans et Papyrus. Elle remarqua la lumière encore présente dans la chambre du cadet mais aucune lumière chez Sans. Il dormait déjà ? Quel flemmard… Elle rit dans sa barbe et ferma les volets, laissant une simple marge pour ne pas rester complètement dans le noir. Elle se coucha sur son lit, laissant les fenêtres ouvertes, afin d'apporter un peu de fraicheur dans la chambre et fixa son téléphone portable posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle n'y avait pas touché de la journée et redoutait d'avoir une montagne de message à lire. Elle tendit sa main afin d'attraper l'appareil et fit courir son doigt sur l'écran tactile, dévoilant cinq notifications. Elle les parcourut rapidement, lisant les messages de ses amies de l'ancienne ville, leur répondant un sourire aux lèvres et soupira en découvrant un appel en absence. Encore **lui** … Il ne se lassait donc pas ? Elle supprima la notification sans même prendre la peine de regarder cela plus en détail et reposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Elle éteignit la lumière, se laissant simplement aller aux bras de morphée, bercée par le cri des grillons d'été à l'extérieur.

 _Tout cela le rongeait. Il n'avait plus eu de tourment depuis un moment et pourtant celui-ci était sérieux. Il geint, en sueur, tendant une main dans un vide sans fin. Le noir était omniprésent : le néant, la tristesse, la solitude…. La_ _ **peur**_ _._

Frisk fut sorti de son sommeil lourd par un mouvement répétitif et désespéré. Elle grogna en ouvrant les yeux, cherchant le fautif du regard. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de remarquer le petit Blaster Gaster qui tirait son top de ses dents pointues. Les Blaster Gaster sont des crânes volants dépourvus de corps. Leur museau est allongé et se termine en deux petits orifices faisant office de narines. Ils possèdent également deux grandes cavités osseuses lui servant d'yeux. L'orbite gauche est, comme pour Sans, pourvue d'une aura bleue luisante, liant le monstre à son détenteur. Frisk avait déjà vu ses monstres incroyablement puissants quand Sans combattait. Les Blaster Gaster défendent leur maître en projetant des rayons lumineux par leur gueule grande ouverte. Elle les avait toujours trouvées un peu effrayants, mais celui-ci avait un air de petit chiot, d'animal presque affectif. C'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait eu aucune réaction agressive envers elle. Ses dents pointues et aussi grandes que son pouce ne la firent même pas frémirent, pour une fois et les deux extrémités osseuses au-dessus de son crâne ressemblaient étrangement à deux petites oreilles pointues. Elle n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement. Le Blaster Gaster relâcha le tissu en voyant que l'humaine était réveillée et sembla pousser un couinement inaudible. Frisk se redressa cherchant l'heure sur le réveil digital, il affichait 4:16. Bon sang… Elle passa une main sur son visage fatigué avant de sentir une pression au niveau de ses côtes. Le Blaster Gaster continuait de la secouer comme s'il désirait lui montrer quelque chose. Étrange… Elle parcourut la chambre du regard, voir si Sans n'était pas dans le coin en train de se moquer d'elle, mais non. Ce Blaster Gaster semblait être venu ici par lui-même… Était-ce possible ? Ces "bestioles" n'étaient-elles pas un pouvoir de Sans ? Elle posa une main sur le crâne lisse de l'animal, le caressant d'un geste doux. L'animal sembla apprécier cela car il s'apaisa un peu, callant son crâne osseux contre la poitrine de l'humaine. Frisk fut prise d'un tressaillement et découvrit ses volets grands ouverts. Au moins, cela expliquait par où était venu le Blaster Gaster. Celui-ci se mit à bouger à nouveau et poussa Frisk hors du lit, la trainant par le top pour qu'elle avance.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je te suis, _dit-elle en chuchotant pour ne réveiller personne._

Elle mit ses chaussons et sortit de sa chambre, suivant simplement le Blaster Gaster qui flottait devant elle, illuminé par une légère lueur bleue. Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs car ses yeux ne s'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité. Elle descendit les escaliers sans faire un bruit et sortit dehors en refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle. Le Blaster Gaster continua son avancé vers la maison des frères squelettes et Frisk le suivit sans broncher. Devant la porte d'entrée, le Blaster Gaster s'évapora dans un nuage bleuté. Quoi ? Ils étaient également capables de se téléporter ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir faire pour entrer. Elle posa une main sur la poignée de porte, essayant de se remémorer si l'un des deux frères ne laissait pas une fenêtre ouverte. Contre tout attente, la poignée tourna sans aucune résistance et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant doucement. Hein ? La porte n'était pas verrouillée… Bon sang, ces deux-là étaient compléments inconscients. Frisk soupira en refermant la porte derrière elle, tombant à nouveau nez à nez avec le petit Blaster Gaster qui s'empressa de la tirer par le short pour lui faire monter les escaliers. Elle se laissa faire, alors qu'il l'entrainait au fin fond du couloir vers la chambre de Sans. Elle rougit quelque peu se rappelant qu'elle n'était plus entrée dans la chambre du squelette depuis bien longtemps, avant de remarquer une drôle de lueur bleue émanée de sous la porte. Étrange... Elle ouvrit la porte d'une main hésitante, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle était plongée dans une obscurité lugubre, qui était réduite par une intense lueur bleue inquiétante. Dans un coin de la pièce, quelques orbes bleues étaient agglutinées entre elles, frémissantes. Frisk n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'elles pouvaient être et ouvrit encore plus la porte pour y entrer d'un pas lent et peu rassuré. Le petit Blaster Gaster pénétra dans la chambre se dirigeant vers les trois autres points lumineux. Dans l'obscurité le Blaster Gaster ne se distingua plus que par un point lumineux et Frisk comprit que les autres orbes bleus étaient également d'autre monstres canidés. Frisk lança un regard perdu dans la chambre, remarquant la montagne de chaussette à l'entrée et l'intense lueur bleue qui émanait de ce qui devait être un matelas usé et sans protection. Sans n'avait pas perdu sa manie d'être désordonné. Par contre le reste de la pièce ne lui disait plus rien du tout. Le plus vieux squelette avait toujours été très minimaliste en matière de décors, mais cette pièce était pire que vide et cela la perturba un peu. Aucun objet personnel n'était trouvable et le mobilier était pire que restreint. Frisk reconnu le vieux bureau de Sans qui était en réalité un carton usé et miteux. Et à part ça et le matelas, rien d'autre ne semblaient avoir été mis dans cette grande chambre vide et sinistre. Heureusement que les chaussettes donnaient un côté amusant à la pièce. Elle se dirigea à tâtons vers le bureau improvisé, éclairé par la proximité des Blaster Gaster et sembla reconnaitre quelque chose sous la lampe éteinte. Une petite pile de dessin était bloquée sous le pied de celle-ci, des dessins qu'elle avait fait dans son enfance, la représentant elle et Sans. Il les avait gardés… Elle sourit touchée par cette tendre attention et sursauta en entendant des murmures et des gémissements. Elle se retourna jetant un regard inquiet dans la pièce vide. Les Blaster Gaster continuaient de trembler agglutinés entre eux, regardant en l'air d'un air préoccupé. Frisk suivit leur regard et se retint de pousser un cri en voyant Sans flotter au-dessus du matelas de fortune, d'un bon mètre. Son corps était entouré d'un aura bleu foncé alors qu'il stagnait en l'air comme s'il dormait en lévitant. Il gémissait de souffrance et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles, sa bouche formant des grimaces de douleur. Un cauchemar ? Frisk s'approcha avec précaution, avançant à petit pas vers le squelette. Celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs la remarquer, car son corps se tordit se redressant en l'air alors que ses yeux étaient éteints, signe qu'il n'était pas conscient. L'humaine stoppa son avancée, sentant son cœur accélérer au creux de sa poitrine. Sans avait un air menaçant comme ça et pourtant elle savait qu'il ne lui aurait consciemment jamais rien fait de mal. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sentant un Blaster Gaster venir se caler contre elle. Il tremblait, frottant son museau dans le bas de son dos.

\- Sans ? _chuchota-t-elle sans grande force pour ne pas réveiller Papyrus._

Le squelette ne lui répondit pas, relevant simplement un bras vers elle, la pointant de ses phalanges menaçantes. Frisk déglutit, sentant son souffle se couper. Sans marmonna à nouveau avant de parler d'une voix distincte, froide et grave.

\- Impuissant… Complètement inutile… _grommela-t-il alors que deux larmes se formèrent au coin de ses orbites, pourtant toujours inanimées._

Frisk ne sut que faire face à cela. Elle voyait bien qu'il semblait perdu, prit dans une confusion et une peur certaine. Mais son air menaçant lui coupait l'utilité de ses jambes et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentait qu'il aurait pu l'éliminer d'un seul geste de main. Elle prit une longue inspiration, n'arrivant pas à dévier son regard du corps flottant du squelette qui continuait de la pointer d'un bras fixe et inquiétant.

\- Ne me la prenez pas… _chuchota-t-il entre ses dents serrées, telle une plainte sanglante._

Son œil gauche s'illumina d'une gigantesque lueur bleue, elle eut d'ailleurs du mal à rester à l'intérieur de l'orbite oculaire. La lueur était si intense que Frisk ne put pas la regarder directement, sans fermer les yeux. Sans semblait avoir un feu follet dans l'œil et ce petit être semblait animé par une force malveillante. Il crépitait férocement, menaçant de bruler tout sur son passage.

\- _Sans ouvrit la bouche criant à en perdre haleine, une lumière bleue sortant de l'extrémité de son bras tendu._ LAISSEZ-LA-MOI !

Frisk boucha ses oreilles tant le cri de Sans sembla venir du tréfond des enfers. Elle sentit une lumière encore plus rayonnante venir de derrière, une chaleur peu rassurante lui traverser le dos. Le Blaster Gaster qui se trouvait derrière elle semblait contrôlée, la gueule grande ouverte, luisant d'un bleu intense. A l'intérieur de sa gueule, une intense germe bleue commençait à prendre forme, laissant Frisk sans voix. Non… l'attaque ultime de Sans. Elle se retourna vers le squelette toujours lévitant au-dessus du sol et courut pour agripper sa taille, le faisant revenir au sol. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de se prendre un rayon quasi mortel. Elle secoua Sans par les épaules alors que celui-ci semblait rester en transe marmonnant sans cesse des "non" confus. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur l'os du crâne de Sans, lui donnant un air vulnérable que Frisk n'avait jamais vu. La lumière bleue continua de s'intensifier dans son dos, alors qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de faire revenir Sans à lui, le secouant de toute part, allant même jusqu'à lui donner des claques au visage. Mais rien ne semblait le faire réagir. Elle lança un regard derrière elle, sentant le Blaster Gaster arrivé au point culminant. Allait-elle finir ainsi ? Détruite par la personne qu'elle aimait ? C'était d'un risible… Elle se calla dans les bras de Sans, laissant une larme coulée le long de sa joue, essayant désespérément un dernier acte avant l'attaque fatale. Elle entoura le torse de Sans de ses bras, l'enlaçant contre elle de toute ses forces, alors qu'elle sentait son corps tremblé, se dérobé en imaginant la mort arrivée lentement. En délivrant les monstres, elle avait perdu la faculté de Reset et la mort était à présent plus incontestable que jamais.

\- Sans, je t'en prie. Réveille-toi ! _supplia-t-elle en sanglotant avant de murmurer un simple_ "Je ne veux pas mourir".

L'œil droit de Sans sembla s'animer, une pupille blanche faisant place dans l'orbite noir suie du squelette. Il prit quelques secondes avant de remarquer l'humaine dans ses bras et l'attaque du Blaster Gaster prête à arriver sur eux. Frisk resserra son étreinte sur Sans, attendant l'attaque les yeux clos. Sans eut tout juste le temps de redresser son bras, envoyant l'attaque déjà lancée détruire une bonne partie de la toiture de la maison. Le squelette sembla un peu perdu, l'aura bleue de son œil diminuant en intensité peu à peu. Frisk était prise d'un sanglot bruyant et incontrôlé, laissant son corps aller contre celui de Sans, n'arrivant plus à contrôler un seul de ses muscles. Il enlaça l'humaine contre lui, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste tendre et doux, ne sachant pas pourquoi ni comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

Papyrus ne tarda pas à arriver en courant, glissant dans le couloir en ouvrant la porte de son frère à la dérober, pris d'une certaine crainte à savoir ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière ce morceau de bois. Le bruit du Blaster Gaster aurait bien pu réveiller un mort et le voisinage entier devait se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fouilla la pièce du regard, rassuré de ne voir aucun danger ou ennemi. Il laissa place à la colère, hurlant de pleine voix sur son frère qui dans le noir semblait recroqueviller sur son matelas.

\- SANS ! BON SANG, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRI… _Le plus jeune interrompit son monologue en apercevant Frisk en larmes dans les bras de son frère. Les sanglots de la jeune femme lui brisèrent le cœur._ Humaine ? …

Papyrus tendit le bras, avançant d'un pas vers son frère et Frisk alors que celle-ci continua de pleurer désespérément, s'agrippant de plus en plus aux côtes de Sans. Le plus vieux frère regarda Papyrus en secouant la tête négativement, faisant comprendre à celui-ci qu'il n'était pas judicieux de venir maintenant. Lui-même ne comprenait pas encore toute l'histoire. Papyrus arrêta son avancé lançant un regard peiné et attristé à Frisk alors que son frère lui répondit d'une affirmation positive, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait gérer tout cela. Le plus jeune accepta, faisant demi-tour, non sans lancer un regard inquiet à Frisk en refermant la porte derrière lui. De toute manière, il aurait des explications sur tout cela le lendemain matin, parole du grand Papyrus. En attendant, il n'avait plus qu'à essayer d'aller se rendormir, en se faisant le moins de mouron possible…

Frisk continua de sangloter dans les bras de Sans telle une poupée désarticulée, elle persistait à enlacer Sans désespérément, calant sa tête contre le t-shirt de celui-ci. Le squelette ne comprenait toujours pas l'histoire et vu la situation, il serait compliqué de demander des explications à Frisk. Il ne put que continuer à consoler l'humaine, passant une main dans les cheveux souples et fins de la jeune femme. Quand elle commença à hoqueter dû à ses sanglots incessants, Sans la souleva et l'installa sur ses fémurs, entournant le corps de l'humains de ses bras, caressant son dos d'un geste tendre et répétitif. Frisk sembla se calmer, se laissant aller contre son protecteur, les joues légèrement rouges à leur proximité.

\- Frisk ? _la voix de Sans était faible et douce. La jeune femme avait arrêté de sangloter et il avait présumé que c'était le bon moment pour débuter une conversation._

Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues, arborant un sourire éclatant au squelette, gardant ses tremblements pour elle. Elle ne devait pas inquiéter Sans plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire que pendant un instant, elle l'avait craint. Le connaissant, il devait déjà s'en vouloir plus que nécessaire.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, ne t'en fais pas Sans, _murmura Frisk en essayant de maintenir son sourire au visage, alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder un contact visuel sincère avec son interlocuteur._

Le squelette ne sembla pas très convaincu par ses paroles et entoura le visage de Frisk de ses mains, obligeant celle-ci à le regarder dans les yeux, essuyant une nouvelle larme sur sa joue de l'os de son pouce. Les yeux de Sans était empli de chagrin, de remord et Frisk regreta immediatement de lui avoir mentit. Elle se pinça la lèvre inferieure, sentant son être se dérober face à Sans. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour cacher quoique ce soit et encore moins à _lui_. Les pupilles blanches de Sans lui faisaient comprendre qu'il voulait connaitre toute l'histoire et elle finit par céder, n'ayant d'autre choix.

\- Un de tes Gaster Blaster est venu me chercher et m'a guidé à toi. _Sans sembla confus, soulevant l'os de son arcade sourcilière face à cette affirmation. Il ne savait pas que ces créatures pouvaient agir sans ses ordres._ Quand je suis arrivé, tu flottais au-dessus de ton matelas, l'œil droit illuminé de ton habituel aura bleu. Et puis tu t'es mis à parler, à hurler en pleurant avant de… _sa voix se casse alors qu'elle dévia à nouveau le regard, sans pour autant détourner la tête, vu que Sans la tenait toujours._

Sans relâcha son emprise sur Frisk, laissant ses bras retomber contre lui. Il semblait choqué et perdu. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait une sorte de crise de somnambulisme aussi forte. Il avait l'habitude de se téléporter en dormant, de léviter mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il … attaquait. Et en plus, il fallait que ce soit Frisk qui soit visée. Il prit son crâne entre ses mains en grognant contre lui-même. Plus abruti, on ne pouvait pas faire. Il pesta, s'insultant alors que Frisk posa une main rassurante sur son omoplate.

\- Sans… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu cauchemardais… et au final je n'ai rien. Tu as su revenir à toi au bon moment, _dit-elle en souriant essayant de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait._

Mais les paroles de la jeune femme restèrent sans réponses, alors que Sans continuait de marmonner pour lui, cherchant au plus profond de lui-même ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce cauchemar comme l'avait appelé Frisk, il se souvenait juste de s'être senti extrêmement seul et impuissant. Il se concentra sur un passé incertain, laissant son âme se faire guider par les timelines. Son âme s'alourdit, alors qu'il semblait planer dans une vaste brume obscure. Sa voix faisait écho dans les ténèbres, rompant le silence par des plaintes douloureuses. Son autre lui suppliait de _la_ laisser tranquille, de ne pas lui dérober _cette personne_ si chère à ses yeux. Sans avait quelque difficulté à comprendre ses propres paroles. Il continua d'écouter sa voix, comme s'il regardait un film sur lui-même. La voix devint plus plaintive, marmonnant des mots peu élogieux sur lui-même, se définissant comme quelqu'un d'impuissant et d'inutile. Il vit au loin son autre lui, celui de son rêve, étreindre quelque chose contre lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur ce qui semblait être un corps sans vie. Le Sans du rêve était pris de sanglots incessants, alors qu'il hurlait à s'en casser la voix. Il eut l'impression de voir une tête dépassée de bras de l'autre Sans, distinguant un joli marron taché par une couleur plus sombre, presque sale. Au sol, une flaque rougeâtre apparut, dévorant le sol blanc centimètres par centimètres, s'écoulant du corps inanimé que tenait Sans. Une main tomba mollement dans le vide et Sans put voir la personne aux creux des bras de Sans. Frisk avait un teint livide, les yeux fatigués et une perle de sang coulait de ses lèvres. Elle se tenait les côtes, d'où un liquide rouge et visqueux s'écoulait. Les années semblaient avoir traverser son visage à toute vitesse et son visage enfantin fit place à celui d'une vieille femme, que les années avaient rendu souffrante. Seuls ses yeux clairs d'une jolie couleur ambre rappelaient celle qu'elle avait été autrefois. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, mais seul un gargouillis de sang se fit entendre. Non loin des deux acteurs du rêve, une grande silhouette encapuchonnée tenant une longue faux en main les regardait d'un air neutre, brandissant son arme du geste impatient, attendant sa nouvelle victime.

Sans fut attirer à son véritable corps, alors que de lentes larmes perlaient au coin de ses orbites, ressentant toutes les émotions du Sans du rêve. Dire qu'il avait senti un vide, un sentiment d'impuissance ou de solitude était très loin de la **réalité**. Il avait imaginé sans grand mal la mort de Frisk, quand celle-ci arriverait au terme de sa vie d'humaine, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il s'était sentit lui-même mourir tenant le corps affaibli et mourant de celle qu'il aimait entre ses phalanges. La silhouette encapuchonnée au loin n'était rien d'autre que la représentation de la mort, acteur réel et immortel. Même si Sans aurait voulu la défendre, la retenir, la sauver, personne ne pouvait rien contre la mort. Elle n'était pas de chair et de sang… personne ne pouvait la défaire, ni la blesser. Il serra les dents, pestant alors que Frisk essayait de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Elle savait qu'il était parti au loin pendant quelques instants et qu'elle avait certainement perdu une bonne partie de l'histoire. Un sourire factif et coupable s'était dessiné sur le visage de Sans alors qu'une larme coulait, solitaire, sur l'os de son visage. Elle avait à nouveau l'impression de le perdre, mais d'une toute autre manière. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il se serait muré dans le silence, il ouvrit les dents parlant d'une voix pleine de remord et d'haine envers lui-même.

\- Quelle ironie du sort… Je cauchemarde à propos d'une chose que j'ai failli provoquer accidentellement. Quel abruti ! _grogna-t-il alors que Frisk essaya de comprendre le sens de ses mots._

Quelque chose qu'il avait failli provoquer ? Parlait-il de son attaque ? Avait-il cauchemardé sur le fait d'attaquer une tierce personne ? N'avait-il pas marmonné qu'on ne lui retire pas _quelqu'un_? Qui était-ce ? En temps normal, Frisk aurait pu imaginer Papyrus dans ce rôle car Sans avait toujours été très protecteur envers son petit frère. Mais il avait mentionné une personne de sexe féminin… "Ne me **La** prenez pas".

\- De quoi parles-tu Sans ? _demanda Frisk d'une voix basse et timide. Il continuait de marmonner pour lui-même, comme s'il se parlait seul à seul, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu._

Sans continuait de ruminer, le crâne entre ses mains, grinçant des dents à mesure qu'il parlait. Sa voix se fit à nouveau entendre, claire et distincte. Frisk eut l'impression d'être oubliée, comme si le squelette parlait à sa propre conscience, il grognait sans la regarder, sans se soucier d'elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu plus superflu ! J'ai tous ce pouvoir qui me ronge et je ne peux même pas m'en servir pour la bonne cause, _avoua-t-il en pestant._

Frisk avança sa main, l'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du crâne de Sans. Elle aurait voulu l'étreindre, lui montrer qu'elle était là pour le soutenir. Mais était-ce vraiment son rôle ? Sans devait surement avoir quelqu'un d'autre en tête, l'envie de protéger _cette_ femme. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, serrant le poing de frustration. Elle n'avait jamais vu son protecteur dans cet état de faiblesse… Cela prouvait bien des choses. Il était clairement très attaché à **elle,** celle qu'il ne cessait de mentionné. Frisk s'était juste imaginé des choses idiotes, elle avait espéré… qu'il pouvait la regarder d'une manière différente. Mais cela n'était clairement pas le cas. Sans avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vue. Quelqu'un qui hantait même ses rêves… La jalousie la rongeait à nouveau et si elle s'était écouté, elle serait partie sans se retourner. Mais ses sentiments l'interdisaient de quitter la pièce, de le laisser dans cet état. Comment pourrait-elle oser affirmer être amoureuse de lui, si elle le laissait seul dans ses tourments ? Pendant son monologue, Sans avait continuer de parler seul, déblatérant des paroles insensées à propos de son inactivité. Qu'il avait toujours été obligé de regarder, de surveiller, sans pouvoir intervenir de son plein gré. Et que pour une fois qu'il voulait agir, il n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucun impact. Frisk trouvait cela un peu exagéré. Sans était puissant, elle le savait. Personne n'aurait fait le poids contre lui.

\- Comment pourrais-je espérer la protéger dans ses conditions. Je ne serais même pas capable de la soutenir jusqu'au bout, _soupir a-t-il en cachant ses orbites de ses mains._ Je n'ai rien à espérer de toute façon, je ne suis qu'un monstre, un squelette fainéant, incapable de quoique ce soit même avec tout le pouvoir du temps… Alors qu'elle est si lumineuse, si téméraire, je reste caché dans l'ombre sans rien faire… Inutile spectateur du temps.

Frisk ne réussit plus à rester simple auditrice de toute cela. Il se critiquait, se rabaissait à un stade si grave, qu'elle était obligée de réagir. Elle posa ses mains sur l'os des joues du squelette, relevant son visage vers elle, lui lançant un regard presque colérique. Elle ne pouvait plus entendre ses âneries. Les orbites de Sans s'ouvrirent d'étonnement, comme si elle venait de le surprendre dans une conversation privée. C'était pourtant lui qui avait oublier qu'elle était là.

\- Je t'interdis de te rabaisser de la sorte Sans ! Tu es extraordinaire et si cette femme n'est pas capable de le remarquer, qu'elle aille au diable, _cracha-t-elle sans aucun ménagement. Son regard s'adoucit alors qu'elle relâchait la pression sur les joues de Sans, sans pour autant le laisser s'échapper._ Tu es l'être le plus fort que je connaisse et même Asgore n'oserait pas se frotter contre tes Gaster Blaster, _avoua-t-elle en souriant._ Tu as toujours été ainsi, tu restes caché mais tu es celui qui en fait le plus. Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a aidé à me défendre autrefois, quand je me faisais charrier par les enfants à l'école des humains, quand tous se moquait de moi car ma famille n'était pas … _ordinaire_. Tu sais, je ne connais aucun autre monstre lumineux à capuche, _dit-elle en rigolant, les yeux pétillants face à un souvenir qui remontait à loin, certainement à cette période où les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Sans avaient évolués._ Tu n'es même pas capable de te rendre compte à quel point tu aides les autres Sans… à quel point tout le monde tient à toi… à quel point, je tiens à toi… _susurra-t-elle, laissant ses pouces caresser l'os de son visage d'un geste tendre et affectif, ses joues prenant une légère couleur rosée._

Elle attira le crâne du squelette vers elle, enlaçant sa tête de ses bras, la blottissant contre sa poitrine. Peu lui importait si Sans remarquait son cœur s'emballer à son contact. Elle avait besoin de lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui, qu'elle le consolerait toujours. Elle caressa l'arrière du crâne de Sans alors que celui-ci sembla prendre une teinte bleutée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à tout cela.

\- Moi je serais toujours là pour toi. Quand tu te sentiras incapable de te protéger, c'est moi qui le ferait, _ajouta-t-elle d'une voix emplie de_ _ **détermination**_ _. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur ce qui aurait dû être l'emplacement des oreilles de Sans, sentant son propre visage rougir à cette idée si stupide et ridicule. Elle chuchota quelques paroles, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres._ Et puis, si cette femme te rejette malgré tout. Je me ferais un plaisir de te garder, rien que pour moi.

Sans prit une couleur bleue beaucoup plus prononcée, alors qu'un sourire radieux fit place sur son visage. Il se redressa, troublant quelque peu Frisk qui rougit face à un regard si significatif. Sans rit de bon cœur, ses joues toujours aussi bleues alors qu'il lança un regard taquin à Frisk.

\- Frisk… tu te doutes que les squelettes n'ont pas d'oreilles n'est-ce pas ?

Frisk ouvrit la bouche, ses joues devenant aussi rouges qu'un feu de signalisation et seuls quelques balbutiements incompréhensibles se firent entendre. Elle fut prise entre l'idée de partir en courant et celle de se terrer sous la couverture de Sans pour se cacher. Lui par contre, avait l'air de trouver son embarras tout à fait amusant, son sourire taquin ne quittant pas son visage. Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de choisir l'option A ou B, Sans l'attira à lui, passant ses bras derrière le dos de la jeune femme, lui dérobant un doux baiser. Frisk rougit, ouvrant les yeux sous la surprise, se demandant si son esprit n'était pas encore en train d'imaginer tout cela. Les doigts de Sans chatouillèrent son dos, la faisant arquer l'échine. Elle sentit le baiser devenir moins chaste, plus quémandeur, quand Sans lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure lui intimant d'ouvrir la bouche, chose qu'elle fit par automatisme. Le monstre n'attendit pas avant de voler la langue de sa partenaire, la caressant de la sienne d'un geste langoureux et infiniment désireux. Frisk ne put que fermer les yeux, se sentant toute chose, complètement envoutée par l'acte du squelette. Une des mains de Sans pressait son corps contre lui, alors que l'autre maintenait sa nuque en place, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se défasse de cette étreinte. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer toutes ses sensations si délicieuses même dans ses rêves les plus intimes. Elle poussa un gémissement entrecoupé par leur baiser fiévreux et passa ses bras autour du cou du squelette, rapprochant son corps du sien l'incitant à continuer, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Leur baiser avait peut-être duré une minute, peut-être plus, ils n'en avaient plus aucune notion, ne cherchant qu'à se découvrir un peu plus profitant de cette sensation nouvelle et tellement plaisante. Sans continuait de faire courir une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, passant ses phalanges entre ses longs cheveux, alors que Frisk peinait peu à peu à respirer, son cœur débordant complétement de sa poitrine.

Sans se retira écartant son visage de celui de Frisk, laissant l'humaine haletante, les joues terriblement rouges. Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux, alors que Sans lui attribuait un sourire carnassier et joueur, les os de ses joues étant devenues à nouveau blanches. Était-il en train de la taquiner ? Frisk fit la moue en déviant le regard, alors que les bras de Sans l'empêchaient de revenir dans une position un peu plus… convenable.

\- Quelque chose me dit que je vais devoir refuser ta proposition _princesse_ , car cette femme en question est littéralement folle de moi, _minauda Sans laissant un doigt caresser l'échine de Frisk, la faisant frissonner._

\- _Frisk ne put s'empêcher de sourire, croisant le regard amusé de Sans, lui tirant la langue sachant pertinemment qu'il continuait à la taquiner. Elle n'avait plus qu'à entrer dans son jeu._ Tu n'es qu'un vantard, je suis certaine que tu exagères les choses te connai…

Sans haussa l'os de l'arcade sourcilière, alors que son sourire s'étira coupant la parole à Frisk, qui perdit immédiatement son faux air hautain qu'elle avait utilisé pour lui répondre. Cela n'engageait rien de bon… Le squelette enserra Frisk d'une manière beaucoup plus forte, obligeant la demoiselle à se coller contre lui, alors qu'il plongea son visage dans sa nuque découverte. Frisk frissonna sentant le souffle chaud de Sans dans son cou, lui donnant la chair de poule alors celui-ci tira sa langue bleue en dehors de sa mâchoire, léchant la nuque de Frisk d'une lenteur exagérée. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir alors que Sans s'amusa à répéter l'opération plusieurs fois, allant jusqu'à mordiller la peau laiteuse de son épaule. Frisk se cambra dans les bras de Sans, sentant une chaleur vive et irrésistible se terrer au creux de son bassin. Elle gémit sans pouvoir se retenir, ses yeux s'embuant face au supplice si délicieux de son compagnon. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit également chatouilleuse à cet endroit ? Le mélange entre le plaisir et les chatouilles étaient indescriptibles et elle dût se mordre la lèvre pour stopper les bruits indécents qui sortaient de sa bouche. Sans croqua à nouveau dans la chaire laiteuse et gouteuse de l'humaine, reculant le crâne en regardant son chef d'œuvre, fier de lui. La nuque de Frisk avait pris une teinte rougeâtre et plusieurs suçons étaient perceptibles sur sa peau hâlée. Il arbora un sourire prétentieux, laissant le temps à Frisk de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Alors mademoiselle, ai-je vraiment fanfaronner sur mes compétences ? _chuchota-il à l'oreille de Frisk, mordillant innocemment son lobe._ Ne mens pas, car je sais déjà que ton corps me trouve _Sans_ -ationnel

Frisk rit à son jeu de mot ridicule, alors qu'il avait clairement casé l'ambiance sensuelle. Elle posa sa tête contre le sternum de Sans, fixant le cœur bleu qui voletait à l'intérieur de la cage thoracique du squelette. Elle sourit en se rappelant des paroles d'Alphys concernant l'apparition de l'âme. Vu que Frisk n'avait eu aucun acte de violence envers Sans, c'était la deuxième solution qui entrait en vigueur.

\- Tu parles de moi, mais ton âme te trahit, _le nargua-t-elle en pointant le cœur bleuté bien visible sous le t-shirt ample du Squelette._

Sans bleuit, serrant l'humaine contre lui, se demandant qui avait bien pu lui parler de ce genre de chose et sourit d'un air vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, lui aussi était pas mal atteint et voir l'humaine dans cet état ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre… Frisk plaqua un sourire éclatant sur son visage, passant ses bras autour du squelette, frottant sa tête contre lui, prise d'une euphorie incontrôlée.

\- Je t'aime Sans… _murmura-t-elle à moitié._

\- _Sans sourit également d'un air attendri, sentant son âme s'emplir d'une sensation intense de bien-être qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps._ Je t'aime aussi Frisk…

Les deux tourtereaux continuèrent de se câliner, heureux d'apprendre leurs sentiments partagés. Toute cette histoire concernant la mort, le mauvais rêve de Sans et les questionnements de Frisk, n'était brièvement plus qu'un détail. Un jour, le sujet reviendra certainement, les troublant et les blessant à nouveaux. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait c'était de se prouver l'un l'autre à quel point ils s'aimaient.

·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤

Papyrus avait finalement décider de divertir les enfants avec quelque chose qui les amusait toujours, le dessin. Il demanda aux enfants d'apporter les feutres dans le salon et tous les trois s'installèrent sur la table basse afin de griffonner tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Papyrus se prit aussi au jeu, dessinant un tableau plutôt bien réussi de toute sa famille assise sur une falaise du mont Ebott, regardant un magnifique coucher de soleil. Le dessin était dans un visuel inversé, tous les gens dessinés étaient de dos, tournés vers le soleil couchant. Papyrus était au centre, un de ses neveux sur chaque fémur. Sans et Frisk étaient à sa droite ainsi que Toriel et Asgore. À sa gauche, Alphys et Undyne ressemblaient à un parfait petit couple, avec à leur côté une petite silhouette.

La porte toqua, sortant Papyrus de son dessin, lançant un regard vers la porte d'entrée. Sue n'attendit pas l'approbation de son oncle pour courir ouvrir la porte, en hurlant qu'elle voulait le faire. Au même moment le téléphone de Papyrus vibra sur la table, laissant apparaitre en image une personne bien connue.


	4. Chapter 4

Attention cette partie est classée pour public averti dut à un Lemon.

 **Merci de votre compréhension.**

Papyrus attrapa le téléphone entre ses phalanges alors que celui-ci cessa de sonner, laissant une simple notification d'appel en absence. Le grand squelette soupira, sachant pertinemment qui était l'auteur de cet appel masqué. De quoi avait-elle eu peur cette fois-ci ? … Sue ne tarda pas à revenir dans le salon, une petite silhouette derrière elle, cachée soigneusement derrière le corps de la semi-humaine. Papyrus reconnut sans aucun mal la petite Lynn, qui titubait sur ses petites pattes d'un air timide s'accrochant à la jupe de Sue. Lynn était un jeune monstre hors du commun, comme Sue et Kei, elle était le mélange de deux races qu'autrefois personne n'aurait permis. Niveau corporel, elle était tout à fait semblable à sa mère, enfin à **l'une** de ses mères, car oui dans le monde des monstres un enfant ne se créait pas forcement corporellement, comme chez les humains. Cela pouvait se faire chez certaines races, mais tous pouvaient également procréer par leur âme. Cela vous semble irréel ? Vous êtes si humains… Soit, Lynn était petite, elle arrivait à peine aux hanches de Sue malgré ses trois ans bientôt atteins. Sa peau écailleuse était d'une jolie couleur orangée et son corps se terminait par une fine queue de lézard. Elle possédait deux grands yeux d'origine aquatique, ses pupilles étaient fines et étendues, alors que l'intégralité de ses yeux était d'un jaune translucide. Sur chaque joue, la jeune fille arborait de petites nageoires, souvent cachées par ses longs cheveux roux ondulés. Elle souleva la patte timidement, lançant un salut de la main à Papyrus, sa petite tête dépassant à peine de derrière Sue. Papyrus lui sourit gentiment, lui attribuant également un salut de la main, qui fit sourire la petite en rougissant. Elle tenait vraiment du caractère de la scientifique.

Le téléphone ne tarda pas à se remettre à hurler, cette fois-ci ce fut une autre personne qui appelait et la chanson que jouait l'appareil électronique ne laissait aucun doute à Papyrus. Cette musique entrainante, presque violente, était celle qu'il avait programmé pour sa meilleure amie : Undyne. Papyrus prit le téléphone en main et décrocha après quelques secondes, la voix hurlante d'Undyne lui fit presque lâcher le portable.

\- Hey, Papy, _s'exclama Undyne d'un air trop jovial de sa voix presque hurlante._

\- Undyne… _murmura Papyrus sans vraiment trop savoir quoi ajouter._

Le squelette réussit néanmoins à percevoir certains sons à travers le téléphone, tels que la timide voix d'Alphys qui semblait marmonner pour elle-même, une station de radio humaine qui hurlait des programmes divertissants du soir et le bruit d'une voiture en route. Bon au moins, cela expliquait un peu près pourquoi Lynn s'était retrouvée devant sa porte d'entrer. Le grand squelette n'eut pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps avant que sa meilleure amie ne lui fournisse de plus amples explications.

\- On est partit faire un tour avec Alphys pour la soirée. J'étais certaine que cela ne te dérangerait pas de garder notre petite Lynn quelques heures, _commença Undyne continuant de parler de sa voix forte et assurée._ On sera de retour pour la récupérer avant minuit !

Papyrus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé au visage. Bien entendu que cela ne le gênait pas de garder la petite Lynn, après tout un de plus ou un de moins, il n'y voyait plus aucune différence. Et comparé à ses neveux, la petite Lynn avait un certain avantage, elle était très calme et douce. Quand il ne gardait que le petit monstre semi aquatique et reptile, le calme était à l'honneur dans la maison. C'était parfois même un peu… troublant. Il soupira par réflexe, se notant qu'un jour il se reconvertirait peut-être en nourrice. Après tout, tout le monde semblait le prendre pour **le** baby-sitter dévoué.

\- Pa…Papyrus avait peut-être déjà quelque chose de prévu… _balbutia Alphys d'une voix si basse que Papyrus eut presque du mal à l'entendre._

\- Nahhh, _maugréa Undyne en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais._ Il s'occupe déjà des rejetons de Frisk et Sans. La notre à côté, c'est un petit ange Alphys !

Papyrus ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore une fois, Undyne était vraiment incroyable, mais c'était ce qu'il lui avait toujours plus chez elle. Elle était spontanée dans ses paroles et hors de question pour la femme poisson de mâcher ses mots. Il continua d'écouter attentivement la conversation des deux monstres, réussissant à percevoir la voix cristalline d'Alphys qui bafouilla à nouveau.

\- Sue et Kei ne sont pas des diables non plus …

\- _Undyne parla d'une voix plus hilare et Papyrus put imaginer sans aucun mal un sourire étirer son visage bleu._ C'est clair que quand on voit la base de ses deux-là, ils auraient pu devenir de véritables petits **monstres** , _dit-elle avant de partir en fou rire._

Papyrus soupira à la mauvais blague d'Undyne. Si elle se mettait à faire des jeux de mot aussi… Où irait le monde ? L'ancienne garde royale avait bien entendu voulu faire une blague sur la nature des jumeaux, ils étaient à moitié monstres par le sang de leur père et à moitié humains, par celui de leur mère et plaisanter sur le fait que leurs parents avaient toujours été très taquins. Papyrus se rassura en entendant un soupire venir également d'Alphys, avant que celle-ci ne rigole, contaminée par l'hilarité de sa conjointe. Pour dire la vérité, Papyrus avait un mal fou à se retenir de sourire aussi.

\- Bref, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper correctement de notre petite poupée Papy ! À tout à l'heure, _dit-elle avant de couper court à la conversation téléphonique._

Papyrus posa le téléphone sur la table en secouant la tête négativement, un sourire amusé au visage. Il n'avait même pas pu placer une simple phrase dans cette conversation, mais soit. Il avait l'habitude avec Undyne. Après tout, Sans avait fait pareil avec ses propres enfants. Ils s'étaient pointé en début d'après-midi, les enfants sous le bras et avait prétendu une sortie de couple pour s'éclipser sans même demander l'avis de son petit frère. Heureusement pour lui, Papyrus aimait vraiment ses neveux. Et puis, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de ses journées…

Le grand squelette se tourna vers les trois enfants, qui avaient continuer de dessiner sur la table basse pendant que l'adulte téléphonait. Les trois paires d'yeux enfantines se posèrent sur lui, attendant de voir ce que ferait leur nounou provisoire. Papyrus s'installa à nouveau avec eux, prenant une feuille vierge afin de dessiner un rapide croquis de cinq personnages bien connus. Il montra son dessin aux enfants qui sourirent tous en même temps, comprenant où le monstre voulait en venir.

\- Je vais vous raconter une nouvelle histoire les enfants. Une histoire où j'apparais avec vos parents, à une soirée des plus **spéciale** , _narra-t-il en continuant de dessiner, faisant bouger les cinq personnages respectifs. Qui n'était autre que Sans, Frisk, Papyrus, Undyne et Alphys._

·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤

Sans et Frisk sortaient à présent ensemble depuis quelques semaines, sans l'avoir réellement dit à qui que ce soit. Non pas qu'ils aient prévus de se cacher, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas trouvé le bon moment pour en parler. Et puis, les autres avaient dû le remarquer, vu qu'ils étaient à présent toujours fourrés ensemble. Cette après-midi ne fut pas une exception, après ses quelques heures de travail à l'infirmerie, Frisk s'était empressée d'aller chez les frères squelette pour y passer un peu de temps avec son nouveau petit ami. Elle toqua à la porte d'un air enjoué se balançant sur ses jambes comme une enfant de dix ans. Elle rit à cette comparaison, depuis qu'elle savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, elle était d'une humeur radieuse comme une enfant à qui tout lui réussissait. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre quelqu'un dévalé les escaliers et la porte s'ouvrir à la dérobée sur un Papyrus souriant.

\- Humaine ! Quel plaisir de te voir, _dit-un en se reculant pour laisser son invité entrer._

\- Bonjour Papy. Contente de te voir aussi.

Frisk s'approcha du grand squelette, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui déposer un simple baiser sur l'os de sa joue droite en signe de bonjour. Le plus jeune frère rougit, toujours tout sourire, avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

\- Nyeh Heh Heh, _ri-t-il d'un air terriblement embarrassé._

Frisk ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réaction de Papyrus, il avait toujours été terriblement candide et cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé avec le temps. Elle avança à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant Papyrus fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers son hôte, lui souriant avant de simplement déposé son sac à main sur le canapé en velours vert.

\- Je suis venue vous embêter un petit peu, _plaisanta Frisk._ Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être passer l'après-midi ensemble, si cela vous tente.

\- _Le sourire de Papyrus s'étira encore plus, alors qu'il sautillait carrément sur place tel un enfant._ Voyons, tu ne nous déranges jamais Frisk ! Et au contraire, je suis heureux que tu veuilles passer du temps avec nous. Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas partagé une activité ensemble.

Frisk ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable vis-à-vis des mots du jeune squelette. C'était elle qui avait maintenu un écart entre eux trois quand elle avait eu sa période rebelle, quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à regarder Sans de la même manière que quand elle était enfant. Et sans le vouloir, elle avait blessé Papyrus qui avait été attristé par sa soudaine distance et puis ensuite, elle était partie ailleurs ce qui n'avait pas dû arranger les choses.

\- Excuse-moi Papyrus… Je te promets qu'on va rattraper le temps perdu, _susurra-t-elle d'un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant._

\- _Le squelette secoua la tête affirmativement aux dires de l'humaine,_ Va donc chercher Sans dans sa chambre. Moi, le grand Papyrus, vais nous préparer des popcorns pour regarder un excellant film entre amis !

Entre amis ? Les dires de papyrus ne purent que la faire sourire… S'il savait. Elle acquiesça se dirigeant vers les escaliers alors que Papyrus s'empressa de se rendre aux fourneaux afin de préparer les fameux popcorns. Frisk grimpa les escaliers sans se presser, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Sans qui était entrouverte. Elle poussa la porte doucement passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, s'attendant à voir Sans étendu sur son matelas, mais rien. Elle pénétra dans la pièce sombre, levant les yeux vers le plafond scrutant les quatre coins de la chambre. Pas de Sans flottant… ouf… Elle se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de la chambre et ouvrit les volets, laissant entrer la lumière dans la pièce, ce qui la rendit tout de suite plus accueillante. Certes, elle était très désorganisée mais au moins maintenant on y voyait quelque chose.

\- Il pourrait au moins ouvrir les volets, _dit-elle en soupirant._

Son petit ami était vraiment incorrigible. Elle lança un nouveau regard dans la pièce, ne trouvant que des chaussettes sales éparpillées un peu partout, un vieux bureau poussiéreux et encombré et un lit de fortune. Mais pas de Sans. Où était-il passé ? Elle soupira, laissant son regard se balader dans la pièce. Ses yeux furent attirés par une note collée au loin sur un pan de mur. Elle n'était pas là la dernière fois … si ? Prise d'une curiosité maladive, elle s'approcha peu à peu, pour lire l'écriture écrite si petit qu'elle devait mettre sa tête à quelques centimètres du bout de papier jaune. Elle plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur l'écriture en patte de mouche et épela les syllabes comme si elle lisait pour la première fois.

\- Derr…ière ? … Toi ? … _marmonna Frisk en lisant la note._

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler les mots qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid se déposer sur ses lèvres, bloquant un cri de frayeur qu'elle sortit automatiquement. Quelque chose entoura sa taille, l'attirant en arrière, bloquant son corps contre quelque chose de chaud et ferme. Elle baissa son regard vers l'objet qui obstruait sa bouche remarquant une main dépourvue de peau, au fines phalanges blanches.

\- Alors ma curieuse, on dirait que tu viens de **tomber sur un os** ? _dit l'assaillant d'une voix charmeuse._

Frisk ne put lui répondre, car sa bouche était toujours bloquée. Elle ne réussit qu'à marmonner quelques sons mécontents dans la paume de son assaillant, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire. Ledit agresseur retira sa main de la bouche de la demoiselle, la retournant dos au mur alors qu'il bloquait les deux poignets de l'humaine dans une de ses mains. Il lui attribua un sourire amusé et joueur qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Frisk, comprenant ses intentions.

\- Ça t'amuse de te moquer de moi, Sans ? _grogna-t-elle semi mécontente. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment les attaques surprises enfaite._

\- _Le squelette rit en plaquant les deux mains de la demoiselle au-dessus de sa tête contre le mur, la mettant dans une position quelque peu suggestive._ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, _princesse_.

Il déroba un baiser à la demoiselle, appuyant sur sa mâchoire de sa main libre afin de lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Il captura la langue de Frisk, l'enroulant autour de la sienne dans un baiser fougueux et intense. Frisk se liquéfiait à son contact, essayant de se défaire de son emprise au niveau de ses bras, sans grand succès. Elle ondula du bassin, totalement à la merci de Sans alors que celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses veines tentatives d'escapade. Il libéra les lèvres de la demoiselle, quelques minutes plus tard, la laissant rouge et haletante. Sa poitrine bougeait au rythme effréné de sa respiration et de ses battements de cœur et Sans ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait rien de plus excitant qu'une humaine troublée et émoustillée. À moins que ce ne soit parce que c'était Frisk, l'humaine en question…

\- Et si je te punissais pour cet effroyable affront, _murmura-t-il laissant sa main libre traverser le fin tissu de son haut, caressant innocemment la peau laiteuse de son ventre._ Qu'en penses-tu Frisk ?

Elle se mordit la langue, empêchant sa bouche de produire un énième gémissement. Alors qu'elle frottait ses cuisses entre elles, espérant que la boule qui commençait à se former au niveau de son bas ventre finirait par disparaitre. Pourquoi diable ce squelette arrivait-il à la mettre dans cet état si rapidement ? Le sourire carnassier de Sans la fit bouillir intérieurement, alors que son ventre se tordait d'une délicieuse contraction. Son propre corps la trahissait…

\- Puisque tu ne dis rien, je prends ça pour un consentement, _lança Sans d'un sourire plus que satisfait._

L'œil droit de Sans s'illumina d'un bleu intense alors qu'il desserra l'emprise des bras de Frisk. Malgré tout, la jeune femme fut incapable de se mouvoir. Ses bras étaient toujours bloqués contre le mur par une force puissante et contrôlée par le squelette face à elle. Elle lui lança un regard surpris, lui qui ne voulait pas se servir consciemment de ses pouvoirs sur les autres, était pourtant en train de le faire. Et cela l'amusait même. Il haussa des clavicules d'un air innocent et laissa ses phalanges relever délicatement le haut de la demoiselle, pouvant à présent apercevoir un bout de dentelle du soutien-gorge. Il enroula le devant du haut sur lui-même, le plaçant devant les yeux de Frisk, l'empêchant d'apercevoir quoique ce soit. La dernière chose qu'elle vu, fut le sourire amusé de Sans qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait passer un sacré _quart d'heure_ … Il empoigna son sein gauche délicatement, laissant le bout de ses phalanges caresser la parcelle de sa peau dénudée, au-dessus de sa poitrine. Cette partie de sa peau était plus rebondie et semblait être encore plus douce que ce qu'il avait touché d'elle auparavant, il bleuit sans le vouloir laissant sa main presser et titiller ce tout nouvel ami. Sa langue bleutée sortit de sa mâchoire, avant de lécher soigneusement la nuque de Frisk, laissant derrière elle une légère trace humide. La jeune femme frissonna de toute part, se tortillant sentant la main de Sans se frayer un chemin sous le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Un léger gémissement sortit des lèvres de Frisk, alors que ses joues prirent une teinte plus rouge, sa respiration commençant à s'accélérer. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Sans sur son oreille droite, ainsi qu'un délicat mordillement.

\- Ne fais pas trop de bruit, princesse. Où Papyrus va se poser des questions, _chuchota-t-il en rigolant. À vrai dire, il se fichait complétement de ce que Papyrus pourrait entendre, mais il adorait la narguer._

De sa main gauche, il dégrafa aisément le sous vêtement de Frisk, libérant l'oppression sur sa poitrine, laissant sa main aller contre la peau douce et délicate de son sein. La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure à ses paroles, empêchant tout autres sons de sortir de sa bouche. Elle était si mignonne et innocente… Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de la corrompre. Il abaissa son visage au niveau de la poitrine de Frisk, remontant son soutien-gorge au-dessus du visage de la jeune femme. Il passa sa langue sur son sein droit, lui arrachant un nouveau soupire de plaisir. Sa main continua de malaxer son autre sein, faisant onduler sa compagne contre lui. Elle redressa le buste en gémissant quand Sans eut la bonne idée de happer son sein entre ses dents, la laissant dans un état second. Elle sentit le squelette dessiner le contour de son mamelon de la langue, avant d'aspirer son téton durci et dressé, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir, alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière. Sans sourit à la réaction de sa bien-aimée, laissant ses phalanges presser son autre sein, continuant ses douces tortures d'un enjouement non dissimulé pendant de longues et délicieuses minutes. De sa rotule, il écarta les jambes de Frisk, frottant son fémur contre son intimité, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Frisk soupira à nouveau, essayant de toutes ses forces de se retirer de l'emprise de son amant. Sans s'en amusa, laissant sa jambe frictionner ce point si intime de son anatomie, laissant sa main inerte empoigner son sein, se délectant de sentir la folle cadence de son cœur à travers ses phalanges.

\- S…Sans… _réussit-elle à articuler entre deux gémissements, alors qu'elle refermait les doigts dans le vide, les bras toujours bloqués au-dessus de sa tête._

Le sourire de Sans s'étira d'une manière plus narquoise, alors qu'il souleva le bandeau de fortune qui obstruait la vision de Frisk, laissant retomber le haut de celle-ci cachant sa poitrine. La demoiselle lui lança un regard implorant, désireux, les yeux légèrement humides.

\- _Sans approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son sourire rieur toujours apparent_. Oui, Princesse ?

\- _La voix de Frisk était faible, entrecoupée par sa respiration saccadée._ Laisse-moi… te toucher… je t'en prie, _murmura-t-elle en remuant les mains pour illustrer ses propos._

\- _La lumière bleu vif qui dansait dans l'orbite droit de Sans diminua peu à peu avant de laisser place à une simple pupille blanche, identique à son œil gauche._ Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma chérie.

Immédiatement, Frisk ressentit la pression qui retenait ses bras au mur se retirer, la laissant libre de ses mouvements. Elle laissa retomber ses bras, enserrant les vertèbres cervicales de Sans, quelque peu gênée. Leur conversation visuelle dura quelques minutes, de longues minutes où Frisk sentit sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, où le feu ardent qui s'était allumé au creux de ses cuisses s'intensifiait de seconde en secondes, depuis que son amant avait stopper ses douces frictions sur son intimité à vrai dire, où son esprit lui hurlait de passer à l'étape _suivante_ … Sans, lui, retenait tant bien que mal son envie de se jeter littéralement sur l'humaine, dominant le désir puissant que lui hurlait son âme de la faire **sienne**. Sa magie brulait en lui d'une férocité hors norme. Il dévora l'humain du regard, ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillants et humides, ses lèvres pulpeuses formant un adorable o muet. Toutes ses démonstrations de son envie, de son excitation étaient si adorables et désirables, qu'il sentit la dernière corde qui le retenait à un esprit sain se rompre. Il plaqua le corps de Frisk contre le mur, la surplombant du sien. Il embrassa sa compagne avec passion ce qu'elle répondit favorablement en liant sa langue à la sienne, serrant ses bras autour des cervicales du squelette, l'obligeant à se caler encore plus à elle. Frisk ferma les yeux se délectant de toutes ses sensations si étourdissantes, rougissant en sentant un renflement au niveau du bassin du squelette. Sans possédait ce genre de _chose_? … Elle aurait pourtant parié que les squelettes en était dépourvu… Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, continuant d'embrasser son amant, laissant son esprit imaginer sans mal… la suite… Ses mains se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt du squelette, s'amusant à griffer sensuellement l'une de ses omoplates, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Frisk se hâta à retirer, avec quelques difficultés, le vêtement du haut de Sans, l'envoyant valser dans un coin de la chambre. Elle ne réussit qu'à le maintenir assez éloigné le temps de le déshabiller à moitié, car il revenait à nouveau à la charge, l'embrassant de plus belle, lui faisant presque tourner la tête. Il débarrassa l'humaine de son haut et de son soutien-gorge de la même manière, encore plus difficilement que celle-ci, car la jeune femme s'amusait à l'enserrer de ses bras, le faisant grogner de plus belle. Il souleva Frisk par les fesses, la portant jusqu'à son lit de fortune avant de la faire basculer sur celui-ci, se laissant tomber avec elle, la bouche toujours liée à celle de sa partenaire. Il laissa ses mains se diriger vers le short de la demoiselle, alors que celle-ci caressait ses côtés d'un geste tendre et envieux. Il sentit ses phalanges entrer en contact avec la bordure du short en jean, n'ayant aucun mal à les glisser en dessous. Plus que quelques centimètres… Frisk poussa un soupire de plaisir, fermant les yeux face à sa descente si délectable, attendant avec impatience que le bout de ses doigts rencontre enfin ce point si fiévreux… Encore un peu…

\- FRISK ! SANS ! LES POPCORNS SONT PRETS ! _hurla Papyrus dans le salon, faisant sursauter les deux amants un peu hébétés._

Tous deux stoppèrent leur activité, ouvrant les yeux regardant en direction de la porte encore ouverte de la chambre. Sans jura en grognant, laissant son œil droit s'illuminer alors que la porte commençait à se refermer peu à peu, émanant une légère aura bleue.

\- NE ME FAITES PAS MONTER VOUS CHERCHER VOUS DEUX ! _continua d'hurler Papyrus en tapant du pied._

Sans soupira de plus belle, laissant son œil revenir à la normal avant que la porte n'eût le temps de se refermer complétement. Il savait pertinemment que Papyrus viendrait les chercher dans les minutes qui suivraient s'ils ne descendaient pas. Il fixa Frisk, son petit air intimidé, rouge comme une pivoine complètement offerte à lui et l'idée de la téléporter ailleurs où ils pourraient continuer ce qu'ils avaient entamer lui traversa l'esprit. Il laissa ses phalanges courir sur la joue de la jeune femme, souriant quand celle-ci posa sa tête dans sa main tel un chaton en recherche d'affection. Il se pencha, l'embrassant beaucoup plus délicatement, lutant avec ses mains pour ne pas les reposer sur son corps si désirable.

\- Petit contretemps, princesse. On se doit de faire un petit temps mort _,_ _dit-il d'un air peiné._

Le regard de Frisk était fuyant alors qu'elle acquiesça de la tête, les joues rouges, frottant ses cuisses entre elles, posant un bras sur sa poitrine découverte. Sans lui attrapa la mâchoire entre deux doigts, la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, sachant très bien qu'elle devait être quelque peu frustrée et dégoutée. Autant que lui enfin de compte…

\- Mais sache que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, avant que tu ne sois toute à moi, _chuchota-t-il._

Frisk rougit sévèrement, acquiesçant à nouveau, un faible sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Sans se redressa aidant la demoiselle à faire de même alors que chacun alla récupérer les habits dont ils s'étaient débarrasser auparavant. En imaginant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, Frisk ne réussit pas à retirer le rouge de ses joues et même en descendant les escaliers du salon, elle sentait son visage la bruler, chose que Papyrus remarqua immédiatement.

\- Humaine ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge ? _demanda Papyrus d'une voix candide, les yeux curieux._

L'humaine ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer encore plus, ne réussissant qu'à sortir des balbutiements incompréhensibles en réponse. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Tout de même pas la vérité ? Non … ? Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, tel un poisson en dehors de son bocal d'eau et baissa la tête en regardant ses pieds, sentant le regard de Papyrus lui traverser le crâne, la rendant encore plus gênée. Elle allait tuer Sans…

\- Que veux-tu Frérot. Surprendre mes côtes si parfaites et dénudées alors que je roupillais tranquillement sur mon lit, la laisser toute chose, _dit Sans en attribuant un clin d'œil à son frère, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait une fichue mauvaise blague._

Papyrus grogna en tapant du pied, maugréant que son frère était vraiment incorrigible et demanda à tout le monde de s'installer sur le canapé. Frisk ne se fit pas prier lançant un regard gratifiant à Sans, qu'il répondit par un nouveau clin d'œil, cette fois-ci plein de sous-entendu. Elle haussa les yeux au ciel en souriant, s'installant au milieu du canapé entouré des deux frères. Papyrus posa un bol emplis de Popcorns chauds et sucrés sur les cuisses de Frisk et appuya sur la télécommande, lançant le début du film. Sincèrement, Frisk eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le récit du film, tant la proximité de Sans la troublait… bon c'était surtout sa main qui se perdait très souvent sur ses cuisses, loupant très souvent, comme par miracle, son atterrissage dans le bol de popcorns. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment tout ce qui était sucrée en plus…

Après plus d'une heure de film, la petite famille décida de faire un petit jeu de société au calme. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour de la table basse, sortant un simple jeu de carte qui aurait le mérite de les tenir occupés pendant plusieurs heures. Les rires et la bonne humeur se faisaient entendre de la maison des deux frères, alors que Frisk était complétement détendue, s'amusant à mettre une véritable raclée aux deux frères au poker. Elle rigola à nouveau, montrant sa main à la table faisant à nouveau hurler Papyrus de rage et soupirer Sans. Elle avait encore un jeu incroyable, elle gagnait haut la main. Mais par quel moyen faisait-elle cela ? Elle rit à s'en casser la voix, prise d'un fou rire comme elle n'avait plus eu depuis de longues années.

\- Heureusement qu'on a rien parier. Je vous aurais carrément dépouiller, _dit-elle fière de sa bonne fortune._

\- Tu verras qui dépouillera l'autre la prochaine fois, _gamine_ , _ajouta Sans d'un air innocent et pourtant bien empli de sous-entendus. Heureusement que papyrus était trop prude pour comprendre ce sens de mots._

Frisk rougit en lui tirant la langue, sachant très bien qu'il la narguait avec ce surnom qu'elle n'appréciait plus tellement. Ses nouveaux surnoms étaient beaucoup plus affectifs. Le jeu reprit à nouveau, alors que les deux frères savaient pertinemment qu'ils risquaient une cinquième défaite d'affilée.

Heureusement pour eux, cela n'arriva jamais. Avant d'avoir pu terminer la partie, la porte d'entrée se mit à toquer et Papyrus s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Sa jeu était certainement pourri de base. Il coupa donc court au jeu, sous le regard amusé des deux autres qui avaient compris pourquoi le plus jeune venait de se faire la malle. Il ouvrit la porte d'un air enjoué, souriant de toute ses dents alors que la voix d'Undyne se fit entendre à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Yoooo tout le monde ! On savait qu'on vous trouverait tous ici, _clama-t-elle d'un sourire sincère._

Elle entra dans le salon sans y être invité, suivit de très près par Alphys qui la collait. Le monstre reptile salua tout le monde d'un geste de la main timide, alors qu'elle rougissait toujours cachée par l'imposante posture d'Undyne. Ces deux-là avaient toujours été très différentes et pourtant complémentaires. Frisk répondit au salut d'Alphys alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur Undyne qui n'avait nettement pas fini de parler. Le femme poisson s'approcha d'elle rapidement, la fixant d'un air suspicieux. Frisk eut l'impression de redevenir une enfant, quand elle avait piqué dans le pot de cookie et que Toriel l'avait pris la main dans le sac, ou plus précisément la main dans le pot. Elle rougit, se tassant sur elle-même, n'imaginant même pas ce que l'ancienne garde royale pouvait lui reprocher.

\- Toi… _commença-t-elle, continuant de la fixer d'un air réprobateur._

\- Oui ? _demanda Frisk en déglutissant._

\- Tu vas tout nous dire…

Frisk sentit des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos, alors qu'elle lança un regard implorant à Sans qui feint ne pas la voir. L'enfoiré… Elle continua de fixer Undyne, imaginant se prendre à nouveau une lance dans le bide à tout moment. L'ancienne gardienne avait toujours été ainsi, impressionnante en tout point. Alors qu'elle était prête à tout raconter sur sa relation pas secrète, mais secrète tout de même vu qu'au final personne n'était au courant, Undyne l'interrompit à nouveau, lui coupant la parole.

\- Tu vas nous dire comment les humains font des pyjama party ! _clama-t-elle le regard brulant._

Frisk ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer quelque peu perdue. Quoi ? Des pyjama party ? C'était de cela dont parlait Undyne ? Elle soupira, quelque peu rassurée avant de regarder la femme poisson qui semblait surexcitée à l'idée de cette pyjama party.

\- On a vu ce principe avec Alphys dans une de ses émissions animées humaines et ça à l'air tellement… Tellement Cool ! _dit-elle avec engouement alors qu'Alphys confirma chacun de ses dires par un haussement de tête._ Tiens, on va même le faire ici, ce soir ! Ce sera trop génial !

Papyrus sembla tout aussi animé par cette idée de Pyjama party, alors qu'il ne savait même pas en quoi cela consistait. Sans, lui, continuait de feindre de dormir, alors qu'Undyne commençait à secouer Frisk tel un prunier. Bon… elle n'avait décidément pas trop le choix.

 **N.C** \- Je ne sais pas si vous avez bien compris, mais rien de tout cela n'a été raconté aux enfants hein XD Papyrus leur racontera l'histoire de la fameuse Pyjama Party.


	5. Chapter 5

Attention cette partie est classée pour public averti dut à un Lemon.

 **Merci de votre compréhension.**

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula plutôt étrangement. Undyne et Alphys trainèrent Frisk derrière elles, voulant préparer la plus belle pyjama party de toute leur vie. Frisk avait beau leur dire qu'elle n'en avait jamais vraiment fait mais ces dires semblaient passer outre les deux femmes monstres. Elle les suivit donc sans broncher, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien leur proposer comme soirée. Elle avait déjà fait des soirées certes, mais c'était des soirées étudiantes, quand elle était partie quelques temps loin des monstres de l'underground. C'était un exemple de soirée, mais elle se voyait mal faire ce genre d'activité avec les autres. Rien que d'imaginer Undyne et Papyrus pompettes, Frisk ne put s'empêcher de rire toute seule. Alphys la remarqua et la fixa en haussant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu Frisk ? _demanda la scientifique en trifouillant ses doigts entre eux._

\- _Frisk se retint de partir en fou rire, les images étant clairement encrées dans son esprit._ Oh, une idée saugrenue, rien de plus. _Alphys ne fit aucune remarque sur sa réponse, tout de même peu convaincue par les dires de l'humaine. Frisk essaya de garder son calme, pensant à autre chose de moins ridicule que l'image de Papyrus et Undyne plus que guillerets._ Dis-moi Alphys, que faisaient les personnages dans la pyjama party que vous avez vu avec Undyne ?

La femme reptile prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, levant son museau au ciel. Elle posa un de ses doigts griffus sur ses lèvres, tapotant dessus plusieurs fois d'affilée. Mais avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de répondre, un édredon lui tomba dessus d'une force incroyable, l'immobilisant. Undyne arriva en trombe, les yeux grands ouverts et les bras remplis de coussins, de pyjama et d'autre choses non identifiées.

\- Elles faisaient vraiment des trucs trop cool ! _clama Undyne, déposant son butin à même le sol auprès de Frisk et d'Alphys qui essayait de s'extirper de l'édredon._ Elles étaient toutes en pyjama, elles ont fait un super karaoké, une bataille d'oreiller quoique un peu trop faiblarde à mon avis et elles ont dansé toute la nuit et on finit par discuter sur des couvertures et des oreillers !

D'accord… une pyjama party digne d'une adolescente de douze ans en soit. Frisk sourit pour ne pas paraitre malpolie mais cette vision des choses était vraiment préhistorique. Quel anime avaient-elles regardé ? Un truc des années 80 ? De plus, il y avait une chose qu'Undyne avait quelque peu oublié dans ses explications. Une pyjama party était un regroupement de filles, qui passaient leur soirée à minauder sur tel ou tel garçon, bref un truc bien niais. Tout le monde était adulte dans le groupe, ce genre de chose serait quelque peu… dépassé… Et non, hors de question d'inclure l'alcool là-dedans. C'était passer d'un extrême à l'autre.

\- Mais tu sais Undyne, une pyjama party c'est une soirée entre filles et tu as dit à Papy et Sans de venir…

Undyne perdit tout de suite son air assuré et Alphys sembla se décomposé sur elle-même en remarquant que l'humaine gagnait un point. Il n'y avait aucun garçon dans leur anime… Elles se lancèrent un regard peiné, alors que toutes deux semblaient plus abattue l'une que l'autre. Frisk se sentit un peu mal d'avoir brisé ce qui semblait leur tenir tant à cœur et les regarda d'un air empli de _détermination_ , leur attrapant à chacune une main.

\- Peu importe, on va faire une fête à nous cinq encore mieux que toutes les pyjama party humaines réunies, _dit-elle alors que les sourires d'Undyne et d'Alphys revenaient peu à peu._ On appellera ça une **fête Monstre** , _pouffa-t-elle en faisant un mauvais jeu de mot qui fit rire Alphys et Undyne._

Undyne sourit de toute ses dents en poussant un cri de guerre alors qu'Alphys acquiesça de la tête, un adorable sourire gêné au visage. Toutes trois prirent le butin d'Undyne, se dirigeant vers la maison des deux frères. Frisk avait une soirée bien précise en tête.

La préparation de la fête ne prit par très longtemps, les filles débarrassèrent le salon des frères squelettes, poussant la table basse dans un coin de la pièce, la vidant de tout meuble. Elles étalèrent toutes les couvertures, édredons et coussins à même le sol, emplissant une bonne moitié du sol du salon. Ils pouvaient aisément se coucher à cinq dans cette mer moelleuse et douillette. Et en plus, elles l'avaient bien positionné, juste en face de l'écran plat. Papyrus supervisait dans un sens, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire alors que Sans restait couché sur le canapé, les orbites closes. Les filles se regardèrent, fières de leur préparation et tournèrent la tête vers la montre en os sur un pan de mur qui affichait vingt et une heure passée.

\- Tout le monde à son costume de combat, _hurla Undyne en levant le poing en l'air._

Papyrus cligna plusieurs fois des orbites, ne comprenant pas les paroles de sa meilleure amie, alors que Sans ouvrit une orbite, curieux. Alphys et Frisk commencèrent à monter les escaliers en direction d'une des chambres des squelettes, tans dis qu'Undyne pointa les frères l'un après l'autre d'un doigt accusateur et strict.

\- Jouez le jeu aussi ! Allez, en pyjama, _dit-elle s'empressant de suivre Frisk et Alphys, attrapant au passage un sac emplie de leurs habits de nuit._

Sans lança un regard à son frère qui lui répondit par un haussement des clavicules. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris le but, mais une chose était sûre, s'ils n'étaient pas habillés quand Undyne descendrait, ils craignaient pour leur os. Les filles prirent quelques minutes pour se préparer, descendant l'une après l'autre en discutant. Alphys avait opter pour une robe de nuit ample et confortable, avec un joli imprimé de son anime favori Mew Mew : Kissy Cutie. Le pyjama était d'une jolie couleur mauve et épousait les courbes accentuées du reptile à la perfection. Derrière elle, Frisk avait opter pour son éternel short en satin foncé et son top ample court qui découvrait à merveille son ventre plat. Elle avait regroupé ses cheveux en queue de cheval, les attachant avec un fin ruban rouge, qui tombait joliment de chaque côté de ses oreilles. Undyne les suivait de près, portant un simple short de sport noir et une brassière de la même couleur. Elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux rouges, les laissant tomber de façon rebelle derrière son dos, alors que son éternel cache œil, avait laissé place à un œil jaune à la pupille vermeille.

La femme poisson fut ravie de voir que les garçons avaient fait un effort. Ils attendaient patiemment sur le canapé, vêtus de leur pyjama respectif. Sans avait opté pour un simple haut blanc et un bermuda foncé, avec ses éternelles pantoufles roses. Après tout elles ne le quittaient jamais, mais au moins là, elles entraient dans le contexte. Frisk ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en jetant un coup d'œil à Papyrus. Celui-ci avait revêtu l'intégralité d'un pyjama démodé. Il portait une chemise de pyjama en coton rouge et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il avait même assorti un bonnet à pompon et de grosses pantoufles à sa tenue. Frisk partit en fou rire, plaquant une main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas éclater de rire face à tout le monde, se tenant le ventre de l'autre main. Papyrus, vexé, croisa les bras sur son sternum, tapant du pied râlant que les humains n'avaient aucun sens de la mode.

Le début de soirée se déroula à merveille. Papyrus avait lancé la console sur un jeu multi-joueurs, où tous s'y donnait à cœur joie. Alphys dominait largement le jeu avec son expérience, suivit de près par Frisk qui ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Papyrus et Undyne par contre… c'était une autre histoire. Ils étaient même devancés par les boots. Undyne avait toujours été très peu adroites aux jeux vidéo, sauf peut-être aux jeux de combat. Papyrus n'y arrivait pas, simplement parce que Sans l'empêchait de marquer des points. Il embêtait son petit frère, étant couché à côté de lui, appuyant par inadvertance sur la manette du plus jeune, le faisant hurler de plus belle. Frisk et Alphys avait déjà terminé leur partie depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes quand la porte d'entrée toqua. L'humaine se mit sur ses jambes, annonçant qu'elle allait ouvrir. À peine avait-elle pris équilibre sur ses jambes qu'une force incontrôlable déroba toutes ses forces, l'asseyant à nouveau sur les couvertures au sol. Sans passa nonchalamment derrière elle, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son bermuda, se dirigeant vers la porte en trainant des pieds.

\- J'y vais, annonça-t-il en ronchonnant, alors que tout le monde put clairement l'entendre marmonner qu'il était hors de question que Frisk ouvre la porte dans cette tenue.

Frisk rougit en regardant ses jambes, heureuse de la jalousie inattendue de Sans, alors qu'Alphys lui attribuait un sourire en coin et qu'Undyne poussait un cri de victoire, rendant la jeune humaine encore plus rouge. Sans se maudit de ne pas avoir sa capuche pour cacher son crâne à cet instant même. Papyrus regarda toute l'assemblée les orbites ronds, décidément il serait toujours le dernier à comprendre.

Sans revint quelques instants plus tard, après avoir converser avec quelqu'un à la porte. Il ferma celle-ci du pied, remerciant la personne derrière et s'avança vers les autres les bras chargés de boites rectangulaires encore fumantes. Il déposa le tout au milieu du cercle s'asseyant à sa place à côté de Papyrus et Undyne. Celle-ci lança un regard complice à Alphys se relevant pour se diriger entre la scientifique et Frisk. Elle repoussa gentiment l'humaine du bras, l'obligeant à se décaler vers Sans avant de s'assoir à la place de celle-ci aux côtés d'Alphys.

\- Tu permets petite canaille, je prends place à côté de mon adorable Alphys, _dit-elle en prenant le monstre reptile dans ses bras._

Frisk n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller se mettre près du plus vieux frère squelette, qui lui lança un regard taquin, qu'elle répondit en lui tirant discrètement la langue les joues rouges. Undyne chuchota à Alphys qu'elle était vraiment obligée de tout gérer ici, sans même remarquer que la scientifique avait échanger sa couleur de peau habituellement jaune contre un rouge cramoisi.

Le petit groupe passa donc plus d'une heure face à un film humoristique en mangeant leur pizza. Enfin, regarder le film était un grand mot, il faisait plutôt office de fond sonore. C'était un film que Frisk aurait pu qualifier de surfait. Non pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas ce genre de film, mais c'était un film vu et revu et surtout on était toujours sûr de la fin de l'histoire. Celui-ci parlait d'un groupe de jeunes à l'université, un récit qui racontait leur année d'étude, leur amourette et toutes les choses bien comiques, et complétement clichés, des universités américaines. Pourquoi d'ailleurs Frisk avait l'impression d'avoir une poisse monstre ? Elle qui avait dit pas d'alcool se retrouvait face à un film qui en était rempli. Undyne pointa l'écran du doigt, secouant Alphys par le bras qui fit presque tombé sa part de pizza sur les couvertures.

\- Hey Frisk ! _l'interpella Undyne d'une voix surexcitée._ Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

\- _L'interpellée reposa sa part de pizza dans le carton face à elle, lançant un regard vers l'écran._ Oh ça, c'est une sorte de jeu.

\- Un cheuu ? _demanda Papyrus sa part de pizza toujours entre ses dents._

\- Euh, oui. C'est un jeu un peu bizarre qu'aiment faire les étudiants durant les soirées. Tes amis te posent des questions ou te défient de faire une action. Si tu ne réponds pas ou ne le fais pas, tu dois boire un verre cul sec, _expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant, se remémorant des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier._

\- Et je présume que ce n'est pas de l'eau dans les verres transparents, _demanda Alphys le sourcil soulevé._

\- Non, _termina Frisk en reprenant sa part de pizza d'un air plutôt distrait._

Undyne continua de fixer l'écran la bouche semi-ouverte. Ces humains étaient vraiment cools… un peu inconscients, carrément tordus, mais tellement cools. Alphys ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout ceci était quand même assez dangereux, elle connaissait l'effet de l'alcool sur tous et ce n'était pas joli à voir. Papyrus ne comprit pas vraiment la conversation, après tout il n'avait jamais bu une goutte d'alcool et cela ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Et puis, il y avait tant d'autre jeu plus divertissant. Sans quant à lui, fixa simplement Frisk se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme semblait à présent si prise dans ses pensées.

Papyrus termina sa dernière part de pizza, alors que le film jouait les crédits de fin. Il se tourna vers l'humaine qui s'était étendue à plat ventre sur les couvertures, lui adressant la parole d'une voix curieuse.

\- Humaine ? _Frisk releva la tête vers Papyrus pour entendre la suite._ La grande ville des humains est vraiment comme dans le film ?

\- À quelques choses près, je dirais que oui Papy.

\- Alors quand tu es partie, tu es aussi aller dans une école comme celle-ci ?

\- Et bien, c'était une université oui. Après, c'est un film tu sais Papy. J'allais surtout là-bas pour étudier et quand la journée était terminée, je rentrais au dortoir pour réviser et me reposer. On ne faisait pas de fête tous les soirs, ni de bal de fin d'année tout le temps. Ils ne te montrent que ce qu'ils veulent te montrer.

\- Alors pas de soirées super cool ? Ni de jeux humains ? Ou de danse ? _demanda Undyne presque dégoutée._

\- Si, si… j'y suis parfois allée, entrainée de force par des amies. Mais je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec tout ça, _marmonna Frisk rougissant en sentant les quatre paires d'yeux se focaliser sur elle._

\- _Undyne sourit d'un air carnassier en fixant Frisk dans les yeux_ , et alors… tu avais **quelqu'un** comme dans le film ?

\- _Frisk lança un regard en direction de Sans qui semblait inerte, alors qu'elle se mordit la joue fixant le sol sans grande conviction,_ ça n'a aucune importance. Je voulais juste partir de là-bas au plus vite et revenir parmi vous.

Undyne croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, secouant la tête affirmativement sachant très bien que l'humaine avait mis un point final à cette discussion. Elle proposa une nouvelle activité sans même se douter qu'elle venait peut-être de créer un réel conflit.

Tous s'endormir aux alentours de trois heures du matin, enfin tous… Papyrus s'était endormi bien avant, puis Alphys l'avait rejoint quelques temps plus tard. Undyne, Sans et Frisk avaient donc profiter du sommeil des deux autres pour ranger les boites de pizza dans la cuisine et éteindre la télévision avant de se pelotonner confortablement dans les couvertures. Frisk sourit discrètement quand Undyne borda Alphys avec attention, avant que le monstre reptile ne l'attrape soudainement en gémissant dans son sommeil, l'obligeant à s'installer près d'elle, pour le plus grand plaisir de la femme poisson. Undyne enserra Alphys de ses bras, fermant les yeux un sourire aux lèvres. Frisk se retourna, fixant Sans qui retirait le bonnet de son frère et ses chaussons, qu'il avait gardé en s'endormant. Il borda également son frère, avant de se laisser tomber à sa place sur le tas d'édredon moelleux. Il posa un bras au-dessus de ses orbites en soupirant, sentant quelqu'un se blottir contre lui. Il repoussa quelque peu son avant-bras de ses orbites pour jeter un coup d'œil à Frisk qui s'était calée contre lui. Il enserra le corps de la jeune femme de son bras libre, laissant son esprit quelque peu tourmenté aller à un sommeil sans cauchemars.

Tous avaient repris leur activité respective après cette soirée entre amis, Alphys retournait à la ville humaine afin de s'entretenir avec les autres scientifiques. Undyne la suivait comme son ombre, digne protectrice, alors que Papyrus était retourné à son travail. Frisk avait fini par apprendre que le plus jeune squelette travaillait avec Grillby et tous osaient dire que le squelette avait un certain talent avec la clientèle. La douceur et la gentillesse de Papy avait attiré une toute nouvelle vague de clients chez le monstre enflammé. La seule chose qui avait quelque peu changé avec cette petite soirée était Sans, enfin plutôt son comportement, car au final il restait toujours le même. Il avait pris ses distances avec Frisk et bien qu'il essayât de le cacher, elle avait bien compris que quelque chose le chiffonnait. Et par-dessus le marché, avec les vacances scolaires Toriel avait besoin d'elle pour s'occuper des enfants, elle n'avait donc plus de temps à passer avec le plus vieux squelette.

Après une longue journée éreintante à s'occuper des enfants monstres, Frisk traina des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre avant de s'affaler dessus d'une manière peu élégante. Elle poussa un grognement la tête dans son oreiller avant se prélasser en fixant le plafond blanc immaculé. Elle lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le bureau qui lui indiqua qu'une bonne partie de la soirée était déjà entamée, 21h20. Était-ce encore trop tard pour le voir ? Il lui manquait tellement… Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement passer du temps ensemble et cela la chagrinait. Elle soupira à nouveau quand la sonnerie de son téléphone la fit sursauter. Elle lança un regard peu pressé à son appareil, après tout ce n'était pas **sa** sonnerie. Une grimace apparut sur son visage quand elle lut le prénom sur l'appareil. Encore lui… Elle étendit son bras afin d'attraper le téléphone. Si elle ne répondait pas à son appel, elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais débarrassée de lui. Elle prit une bouffée d'oxygène avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui entama la conversation. Elle promettait d'être courte d'ailleurs…

\- Mark, _marmonna-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

\- Hey poupée ! _dit le concerné d'une voix flatteuse et joviale. Frisk pouvait sans aucune difficulté imaginer son sourire radieux sur son visage._ Enfin tu me réponds. Je commençais à me dire que j'allais devoir venir te chercher, _dit-il en rigolant._

\- _Frisk ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir las. Qu'il vienne, elle aurait su l'accueillir, de même que Sans d'ailleurs. Cette pensée la fit d'ailleurs sourire._ Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir, ni même te parler.

\- Tu es si froide chérie. Tu ne peux pas stopper un amour aussi idyllique que le nôtre d'un simple coup de tête, _geint-il, on eut presque l'impression d'entendre un petit chiot se plaindre._

\- _Frisk ne put s'empêcher de hausser le ton, serrant le téléphone dans sa main si fort qu'elle aurait presque pu le casser en deux._ Ne me parle pas d'amour idyllique Mark ! Ne me parle même plus de nous deux. Tout ça n'a été d'une erreur et TU as stoppé cette relation en me trompant avec une autre et en te comportant comme un connard, _hurla-t-elle sentant ses mains tremblées malgré elle. Elle avait encore tant de colère envers cet homme._ Maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre et si tu as le culot de venir ici, je jure de te fracasser le crâne. À moins que quelqu'un d'autre de ma famille craignos, comme tu l'as si bien dis à Nath, ne le fasse pas avant moi !

Elle coupa court à la conversation en appuyant rageusement sur le bouton rouge, interrompant l'humain qui semblait se fondre dans de pitoyables excuses. Elle lâcha son téléphone sur le lit, sentant une larme solitaire coulée le long de sa joue, se mordant rageusement la lèvre pour étouffer un cri de colère. Pourquoi cet abruti devait-il revenir quand Sans lui faisait la tête, quand elle était aussi seule ? Dire que Toriel et Asgore étaient précisément sorties au restaurant aujourd'hui en plus… Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer à nouveau, prise d'une envie folle de l'éclater contre le mur. Si c'était encore lui… Elle s'adoucit en lisant le nom de Sans sur un simple message, un ridicule "toc toc". Ses lèvres formèrent un faible sourire, alors qu'elle attrapa le téléphone dans la main tapant un bref message, court, direct, sincère. _J'ai besoin de toi…_ Elle n'eut pas à attendre de réponse, à peine quelques secondes plus tard Sans s'était téléporté à elle. Il se trouvait face à Frisk, silencieux et immobile. Quand il remarqua les joues larmoyantes de la demoiselle, sa moue attristée et ce petit rictus qu'elle avait quand son cœur lui faisait mal, il s'avança serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras, avant de s'étendre avec elle sur le lit, laissant ses phalanges caresser ses longs cheveux. Frisk laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues, enfouissant sa tête dans le sternum de Sans, se recroquevillant contre lui humant le parfum si personnel du squelette.

Ni Sans, ni Frisk n'avaient envie de dire quoique ce soit. Ils restèrent juste silencieux, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Frisk arrêta de pleurer, sentant le poids sur son cœur s'alléger petit à petit en préséance de Sans. Elle n'avait plus à se préoccuper pour cet idiot, plus depuis qu'elle savait que son amour d'enfance, son grand amour était partagé. Mark n'était plus rien. Au final, il n'avait jamais rien représenté d'ailleurs, peut-être juste un moyen d'oublier celui qu'elle touchait en ce moment même. Celui qu'elle avait pensé inaccessible. Elle se pelotonna plus contre Sans, alors que celui-ci ouvrit les orbites en la fixant des ses pupilles blanches, enserrant le corps de la jeune humaine de ses bras.

\- Si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il se passe, Frisk ? _demanda Sans d'une voix un peu terne._

Frisk eut l'impression de se reprendre la mauvaise humeur de Sans en pleine figure. Il semblait toujours un peu blessé et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à se rendant compte que tout cela venait peut-être de son histoire avec Mark. Quand Undyne avait malencontreusement nommé un ancien prétendant… et qu'elle n'avait pas démenti, au contraire. Elle dévia le regard de celui du squelette, ne sachant pas comment lui répondre. Après tout, si elle était sincère, elle parlerait forcement de Mark. Cela ne ferait-il pas qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie de Sans ? Peu importe… ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans cette impasse.

\- J'ai été contacté par quelqu'un… une personne qui m'a beaucoup blessé et meurtri. Je me sentais mal… Et comme tu es un peu distant depuis l'autre soir, j'avais besoin de réconfort, de t'avoir près de moi… _murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix ne sachant pas si ce qu'elle venait de dire avait un véritable sens._

\- _Sans sembla touché par les paroles de l'humaine. Ses doigts arrêtèrent de caresser les cheveux de Frisk alors qu'il semblait réfléchir pour lui-même._ Désolé… Je ne voulais pas me montrer froid. J'avais juste quelques questions en tête qui me posaient problème.

\- _Frisk se redressa au-dessus du corps de Sans, laissant ses cheveux tombés en cascade sur le crâne du squelette._ Quoi donc ? Tu peux tout me dire Sans… Je veux être là pour toi, autant que tu l'es pour moi, _avoua-t-elle les joues rouges._

Sans bleuit en se grattant nerveusement le coin de la mâchoire. Il n'était pas sûr que Frisk comprenne même s'il lui racontait ce qui le tourmentait, après tout elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la signification de **cet acte** dans le monde des monstres. Tout comme lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il représentait dans le monde humain. Il dévia les pupilles sans oser la regarder en face et soupira pour lui-même, essayant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Cette personne qui t'a contacté, c'est ce **quelqu'un** que tu as rencontré à l'université ? _Frisk acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête._ Je vois, _murmura Sans._ Et, qu'était-il réellement vis-à-vis de toi ?

\- _Frisk resta silencieuse quelques instant, réfléchissant à la manière la plus adéquate pour dire cela._ Il… enfin, nous avons été en couple pendant plus d'un an, à la fin de mes études. _Elle vit l'œil droit de Sans pulser plusieurs fois, tirant légèrement vers le bleu avant que le squelette ne ferme les orbites, se concentrant pour contrôler sa magie._ Mais, il n'était pas vraiment la personne que j'avais imaginé… Il n'était d'ailleurs pas attaché à moi, enfin je veux dire à la vraie moi. Ma famille était étrange pour lui, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il me considérait comme une cinglée quand je parlais de vous tous. Et puis, il m'a trompé avec une autre, il a dit réellement ce qu'il pensait de vous et j'ai tout arrêté. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu et je me suis dépêchée de terminée mes études pour revenir. Il n'était attiré que par mon physique de toute manière et je pense qu'au final ce n'est pas plus mal. Je n'attendais rien de cette relation, c'était juste un moyen comme un autre d'essayer de tirer un trait sur toi…

Sans caressa une joue de Frisk avec délicatesse, alors qu'elle le regardait les yeux emplis de sincérité et d'affection. Il était persuadé que toute cette histoire était vraie, que malgré son ancienne histoire avec un autre, Frisk n'avait plus aucun lien avec cet homme. Et pourtant… Sans se sentit quelque peu blessé et perdu. Pour les hommes, c'était peut-être chose courante de changer de partenaire, mais chez un monstre, c'était diffèrent… Une âme liée, l'était pour l'éternité. Sans n'avait jamais tenter l'expérience lui-même et ne connaissait que Tori, Asgore et Grillby qui étaient liées à quelqu'un. La mère chèvre lui avait dit que cela pouvait autant être une bénédiction, qu'un véritable calvaire. Ressentir les émotions de l'autre, ses ressentiments, son âme… c'était chose normal après une liaison. Cela pouvait être à la fois une chance ou un véritable poison. Tout dépendait de son partenaire. À cause de cela, Grillby avait ressenti la mort de sa femme comme si elle était sienne. Cela l'avait brisé, avait emporté une partie de lui dans l'autre monde. Toriel, elle, avait ressenti les sentiments de son mari à chaque combat contre les six enfants… Cela avait été la pire expérience de toute sa vie… Frisk était-elle liée intimement à cet humain ? Souffrait-elle de sa présence en ce moment même ? Après tout, Tori lui avait dit qu'une âme liée ne pouvait tromper sa moitié sans se sentir mal, sans souffrir et un lien ne pouvait être rompu que d'une seule manière. La mort d'un des deux amants.

Sans laissa sa main retomber mollement sur le lit en soupirant, déviant le visage vers la gauche. Il sentait sa magie s'agiter en lui, son côté obscur lui murmurer de faire en sorte que cette femme ne soit qu'à lui, même si pour cela il fallait en éliminer un autre. Il ferma les orbites, essayant de calmer cette boule négative qui se formait au creux de son âme. Il ne devait pas se laisser dévorer par son avidité…

Il ouvrit les yeux précipitamment en sentant les mains de Frisk se frayer un chemin sous son t-shirt, frôlant délicatement une à une ses côtes alors que les lèvres de la demoiselle dessinaient innocemment la courbure de sa mâchoire de délicats baisers. Il se sentit frémir de plaisir alors qu'elle remontait doucement son haut, les joues empourprées et sa lèvre inférieure délicatement pressée entre ses dents. Sans sentit sa magie s'emballer davantage alors que son esprit se mettait automatiquement en mode alerte. En temps normal, il aurait adoré profiter de l'audace de sa compagne, il n'en aurait pas gâché un seul instant. Mais si elle était liée, cela la ferait souffrir… Et en plus c'était immoral… Peu importe l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, cela ne serait pas correcte. Il avait d'ailleurs surement déjà trop abusé d'elle… Il releva ses mains pour les poser sur les épaules de Frisk, alors que celle-ci s'abaissa d'avantage dérobant un baiser à Sans. Il sentit ses forces être dérobée par la présence de la jeune femme, alors que sa langue buta contre les dents du squelette, lui intimant d'ouvrir la bouche, chose qu'il fit sans protester. Frisk enlaça sa langue à celle de son partenaire, penchant sa tête sur le côté, laissant son corps allé contre celui de Sans. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue pendant plusieurs minutes, reculant son visage après coup, les joues rouges, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sans ne put s'empêcher de la trouver complètement craquante. Elle enfouit son visage dans les vertèbres cervicales de Sans, parlant d'une voix basse, le souffle saccadé.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que toi, Sans, _susurra-t-elle au squelette le faisant frémir à nouveau_. Peu importe à quel point j'ai essayé de te retirer de mes pensées, je n'y suis jamais arrivé…

Sans laissa ses mains enserrer la taille de la demoiselle, la blottissant de plus belle contre lui. Il était pris au piège… il était déjà bien trop épris de cette femme pour faire l'ignorant maintenant. Il calla le crâne contre les cheveux soyeux et parfumés de l'humaine, fermant les yeux d'un air presque détendu, alors que ses bras enserraient la jeune femme encore plus fermement contre lui.

\- Frisk… Tu sais pertinemment que j'aurais tout accompli pour toi. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'ai pour te rendre heureuse. J'aurais absolument tout fait pour être à sa place… mais je ne pense pas que trahir l'homme à qui tu as offert ton âme soit une bonne chose, _dit-il les dents serrées entre elles._

\- _Frisk se redressa au quart de tour, les yeux grands ouverts démontrant un regard empli de surprise_. Je… je n'ai offert mon âme à personne… Ce n'était qu'un petit ami, rien d'officiel, _bégaya-t-elle en rougissant n'arrivant pas à comprendre où le squelette voulait en venir._

\- Tu veux dire que les humains ne s'offrent pas l'un à l'autre durant leur éb…

\- Corporellement idiot ! _l'interrompit-elle en rougissant de plus belle._

Sans souleva son os de l'arcade sourcilière quelque peu étonné par la tournure des choses. Les humains ne connaissaient donc pas l'impact de l'âme sur le corps ? Il aurait pourtant juré que ces êtres seraient même les premiers à utiliser une méthode aussi efficace sur leur partenaire. Du peu qu'il savait, certains humains étaient avides de pouvoir et que pouvait-il y avoir de plus puissant qu'un contrôle total de son partenaire de vie ?

\- Je ne pensais pas les relations humaines aussi dénuées de consistance… _dit-il à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte._

\- Les monstres offrent leur âme à leur partenaire ? En quoi ça consiste ? _le questionna-t-elle les yeux emplis de curiosité._

\- _Sans bleuit en se rendant compte qu'il s'était lui-même pris au piège en lui parlant de ça. C'était quelque peu gênant de parler de ça…_ Et bien… C'est comme s'offrir totalement à l'autre. Non pas seulement de corps, mais d'âme également. Une part de l'âme de l'autre se mélange à la nôtre pour ne faire plus qu'un. On peut alors ressentir ses émotions, ses pensées, ses sentiments. C'est comme si je me baladais avec ton âme dans les mains à longueur de journée. Je saurais où tu es n'importe quand, comment tu te sens. Et en cas de danger, je ressentirais ton angoisse. Après, c'est aussi à double tranchant. Une fois liée, la personne le reste éternellement. Prisonnière du même partenaire à vie. Tu ne pourras plus trahir cette personne à moins de vouloir en subir les conséquences.

\- _Frisk but ses paroles la bouche semi-ouverte ne poussant s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus radicale. Ça oui, cela pouvait clairement être vu comme un amour idyllique…_ Effectivement, le mariage chez les humains est une chose complétement ridicule à côté… _souffla-t-elle._

Sans continua d'avoir les os des joues bleues, alors qu'il dévia à nouveau le regard de l'humaine, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour s'extirper de cette conversation si… sérieuse et complétement gênante. Il avait par ailleurs plusieurs fois penser à se téléporter loin d'ici. Il sentit Frisk se mouvoir au-dessus de lui, sans tourner le visage pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et elle se remit à parler d'une voix fluette et charmeuse.

\- Et dit-moi Sans, comment on procède, pour se lier à quelqu'un ?

Le squelette posa à nouveau un regard curieux sur sa petite amie avant de resté statique face à l'image qu'il avait devant lui. Frisk avait laisser les fines bretelles de sa robe glisser le long de ses bras, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge, le ventre à l'air au-dessus du squelette. Les jambes de frisk encerclaient le bassin du squelette alors qu'elle le fixait d'un air semi gêné et envieux. Un petit cœur rouge, représentant l'âme de l'humaine, flottait autour de son visage en bondissant au même rythme que les battements de cœur de Frisk. Elle sentit son visage s'empourprer davantage quand Sans la fixa sans dire un mot. Elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle-même concernant sa technique d'approche… Elle prit tout de même son courage à deux mains afin de continuer sur sa lancée. Elle s'allongea sur le squelette laissant une de ses mains descendre le long de ses côtes, arrivant à l'élastique de son short noir. Elle laissa l'extrémité de ses doigts y pénétrer, caressant maladroitement l'os de son bassin à travers son caleçon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Sans qui la rassura sur ses actions. Il serrait ses dents, les orbites closes alors que son âme bleue était visible et incandescente au travers de son t-shirt, signe qu'il n'était pas de marbre face à tout cela. L'humaine continua son exploration, laissant ses doigts passer en dessus du sous vêtement du squelette laissant ses ongles griffer soigneusement le contour de son os. Elle descendit sa main plus bas, rougissant en agrippant quelque chose de complétement diffèrent des os de Sans. C'était lisse, chaud et d'une forme bien équivoque. Elle rougit en entendant Sans soupirer de plaisir en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de … enfin, de l'agripper à **cet** endroit ! Au final, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment elle devait s'y prendre pour le faire correctement… Soit, peu importe. Elle irait au feeling. Elle laissa la paume de sa main prendre forme autour du membre du squelette, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas d'un petit calibre… Elle laissa sa main produire quelque vas et viens qui firent gémir Sans de plus belle. Les réactions de son amant l'encouragèrent à continuer de plus belle alors qu'elle se pencha vers son visage, admirant pour la première fois l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui.

\- Tu m'avais pourtant promis qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne sois à toi… _susurra-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse et amusée._ Une semaine, c'est beaucoup trop long.

Sans ouvrit précipitamment les orbites, son œil droit étant à présent complétement bleu. Il fit basculer Frisk sur le côté, reprenant la position de dominance, au-dessus d'elle. D'un geste habile et précis, il retira la robe roulée en boule au niveau du bassin de la jeune femme pour la jeter au loin sur le sol de la chambre. Son poids enfonça Frisk dans le matelas alors qu'il se débarrassa également de son t-shirt qui prit le même chemin que la robe de sa compagne. Il se pencha pour voler à nouveau un baiser plus fougueux, plus envieux à sa charmante petite amie, alors que celle-ci gémit de plaisir, sentant la bosse qui se formait au creux du bassin de Sans se frotter délicatement contre son intimité. Elle sentit Sans sourire en l'embrassant alors qu'il laissait ses mains courir au niveau de la nuque de la jeune femme, la faisant frémir de toute part. Il attrapa délicatement l'âme de Frisk entre ses phalanges et la jeune femme eut l'impression d'être parcourut par des millions de frissons, lui faisant pousser un cri de plaisir. Sans laissa son index dessiner le contour de son âme, la laissant encore plus chose. Elle sentait à la fois, l'envie de Sans à travers sa propre âme et l'action qu'il faisait sur la totalité de son corps. Elle se mordit la lèvre, peinant à ouvrir les yeux. Elle perdait complétement la tête… Sans sourit d'un air victorieux, laissant sa main valide caresser les lèvres entrouvertes et humides de l'humaine. Elle respirait si vite qu'elle sentait que ses poumons ne tiendraient pas le coup.

\- Alors, princesse. On est déjà à bout ? _plaisanta-t-il en la fixant de son œil bleu luisant. Il faisait le malin, mais au final il était dans le même état, alors qu'elle l'avait à peine touché._

\- _Elle le fixa de ses yeux humides et désireux et il sentit son flux de magie ne faire d'un tour. L'image qu'il avait en face de lui était un véritable péché capital à lui-même_ … Sans… ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plait…

Il ne put s'empêcher de bleuir face à une demande si pleine de sincérité. Lui qui pensait la taquiner avait complétement été pris à son propre jeu. Elle était dans cet état second où ce n'était plus elle-même qui parlait, mais son fort intérieur. Il lui marmonna qu'il était loin de cette idée, après tout elle était à lui. Et même si elle le suppliait maintenant, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Il apporta l'âme de Frisk à son visage, faisant se cambrer l'humaine quand il souffla doucement dessus. Il sortit sa langue bleue de sa mâchoire, la laissant courir soigneusement sur l'âme de Frisk qui gémit de plus belle en gesticulant sous lui. Il sentait l'âme pulser entre ses phalanges d'une cadence impressionnante et relâcha quelque peu l'emprise pour laisser le petit cœur voltiger dans les airs d'un air surexcité. Il profita de ses mains libres pour dévêtir sa partenaire, qui se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, frissonnant à chaque approche du squelette, comme si sa peau était en feu. Elle ne resta pas inactive pour autant. Elle avait pris soin de retirer les derniers habits de Sans pour le laisser dans le même état qu'elle, nu sur le lit. Elle laissa son regard courir sur le sternum de Sans avant d'arriver à son bassin. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en apercevant ce membre crée par la magie, d'une couleur bleue comme la langue de celui-ci.

Sans laissa ses mains caresser les courbes de Frisk sensuellement, alors qu'il s'installait entre ses jambes les écartant doucement d'une main, caressant au passage ses cuisses délicatement. Il lui lança un regard doux, laissant ses phalanges dessiner l'ovale de sa mâchoire d'un geste tendre.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de toi, princesse, _murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors, mon idiot…

Sans sourit en coin à ce surnom purement affectif et plaça son sexe à l'extrémité de celui de Frisk. Il les frictionna plusieurs fois, enduisant son membre du produit de l'excitation de l'humaine et le plaça délicatement à l'entrée. Il laissa son sexe glisser lentement à l'intérieur de Frisk, alors que celle-ci poussa un soupir de douleur, s'agrippant à ses clavicules, n'étant légèrement pas préparer à cela. Sa première et unique expérience sexuelle était loin d'être représentative de ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Sans était largement au-dessus dans tous les domaines. Le squelette s'arrêta quelques instants ne pouvant s'avancer plus et fixa l'humaine qui commençait à perdre peu à peu son rictus, signe qu'elle s'habituait. Elle lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant qu'il interrompît d'un baiser passionné, lui faisant complétement oublié la douleur. Après plusieurs minutes, il entama un léger va et viens, remplaçant complètement la douleur initiale de Frisk par une vague de plaisir indescriptible. La cadence de son amant fut bientôt à son apogée, alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir à s'en briser la voix. Sans attrapa son âme de la main droite, la posant dans celle de Frisk, qui le regarda d'un air ébahi et fiévreux. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait, mais elle serra doucement ses doigts autour de l' âme bleu. Le cœur était chaud et palpitait rapidement au creux de sa paume. Le squelette attrapa difficilement l'âme de l'humaine qui gesticulait dans tous les sens et enserra ses phalanges autour du cœur rouge pour le maintenir en place. Il fixa l'humaine dans les yeux, apportant l'âme de celle-ci à sa bouche, léchant celle-ci d'un geste avide et précis. Elle frémit de toute part, l'imitant apportant le cœur bleu à ses lèvres, arrachant un râle de plaisir à Sans quand sa langue rencontra son âme. Elle répéta le geste plusieurs fois, avant que Sans ne l'interrompt d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Frisk… veux-tu être à moi ? _La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, arrachant un râle de mécontentement à Sans._ Dis-le à haute voix.

\- Je suis tienne maintenant et à jamais, _chuchota-t-elle entre deux gémissements entrecoupés._

\- Et je suis tien pour l'éternité.

Il relâcha l'âme de Frisk, dérobant un baiser voluptueux à l'humaine qui enlaça les vertèbres cervicales du squelette de ses bras. Elle l'incita à se blottir davantage contre lui, aplatissant sa poitrine contre les côtes du Sans, alors que celui-ci accentuait ses coups de bassins, les rendant plus frénétiques. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, leurs âmes voltigeaient l'une autour de l'autre, se contournant sans jamais se toucher. Cette ronde dura quelques secondes, avant les âmes ne se frôlent brusquement, allant jusqu'à se fondre l'une dans l'autre. Sans et Frisk poussèrent un cri de plaisir simultané, sentant le point culminant arrivé. Ils jouirent ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors que leurs âmes se séparèrent tombant doucement sur leur corps inerte. Frisk lança un sourire épanoui à Sans qui l'embrassa sur le front. Il se retira de la demoiselle, fermant les orbites afin de reprendre ses esprits, la serrant délicatement contre lui, s'installant plus confortablement dans le lit de la jeune humaine. Celle-ci peinait à reprendre son souffle, alors que Sans tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre la main sur le surplus de magie qui palpitait dans son œil droit. Frisk secoua légèrement son humérus, l'appelant par son prénom. Elle fixait son âme un sourire radieux sur le visage, avant de la tendre vers Sans tel un enfant à qui l'ont venait de donner le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire possible.

\- Sans, regarde ! _s'exclama-t-elle en plaquant le cœur rouge sous les orbites de Sans._

Le squelette sourit en remarquant l'euphorie de l'humaine. À vrai dire, il en était terriblement fier lui aussi et s'il aurait pu il l'aurait surement hurlé au monde entier. L'âme de Frisk était toujours d'un rouge rubis splendide, mais à présent le cœur était entourée d'un anneau bleuté. De cet anneau qui encerclait le cœur, on aurait presque pu voir le fil blanc du destin se tendre, longeant l'air en direction du corps de Sans. Il attrapa également son âme et ne put s'empêcher d'accentuer son sourire en remarquant que son âme bleu saphir était également pourvu d'un anneau mais celui-ci était rougeâtre. Il sentit à l'intérieur de lui, le bonheur que ressentait Frisk à cet instant et il se doutait qu'elle devait ressentir également le même sentiment de son côté. Des larmes de joie perlèrent au coin des yeux de Frisk, alors que Sans la serra dans ses bras d'un geste tendre et affectueux. Ils étaient liés à présents et personne ne pourrait changer cela.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de mon bébé Undertale

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont consacré un peu de temps pour lire mes écrits.

Je laisse beaucoup de "flou" avec une raison particulière :P

Il se peut que je créer plusieurs One Shot en relation avec cette histoire.

(Comme l'histoire de Grillby et sa femme, ou la rencontre de Frisk et Mark)

Je suis loin d'avoir fini avec cette histoire croyez-moi

Je vous bisoute tous !

* * *

Le lendemain, Sans avait pris soin d'accompagné Frisk jusqu'à l'école. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, main dans la main, dans les rues de la ville monstre discutant de toute et de rien. Arrivés devant les grilles du portail, Sans déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie, lui souhaitant un bon courage pour sa journée de travail, avant de se téléporter au Grillby's. Il n'allait peut-être pas le crier sur tous les toits, mais il pouvait bien dire la nouvelle à son petit frère et son meilleur ami, non ? Ce fut donc les mains dans les poches de son sweat bleu et un sourire au visage qu'il traversa la porte du Bar/Restaurant le plus connu de la ville. Il traina des jambes jusqu'au comptoir, saluant au passage les habitués du lieu qui l'interpellaient. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle face à Grillby et offrit un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice à son ancien ami. Celui-ci arrêta de frotter son verre avec son chiffon, arquant son sourcil de feu face au squelette. L'expression presque épanouie du plus vieux squelette était presque effrayante… Il avait l'habitude de plaqué un sourire neutre sur son visage, mais là c'était presque flippant.

\- Et bien, on peut dire que tu es de bonne humeur Sans, _remarqua Grillby en rangeant son verre dans le buffet derrière lui._

\- _Le squelette ne put s'empêcher d'accentuer son sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches quasi parfaites._ Si tu savais Grill… si tu savais...

Le monstre de feu attrapa un nouveau verre dans l'évier pour l'essuyer, lançant un regard quelque peu curieux à son plus vieil ami. Son petit doigt lui disait que cette bonne humeur avait quelque chose à voir avec une certaine humaine… mais il était loin du compte enfaite. Il servit un verre de Ketchup à Sans, comme à l'habituel alors que celui-ci se tourna sur sa chaise pour saluer son petit frère qui faisait le service. Papyrus leva un bras en direction de son frère pour le saluer, avant d'accorder toute son attention à une femme lapin qui commandait un petit déjeuné. Papyrus nota le tout sur un calepin avant de venir vers Grillby, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce travail semblait vraiment lui plaire, du moins c'est ce qu'on lisait sur son visage. Il passa derrière le comptoir, collant la commande de la cliente sur le tableau pourvu à cet effet, s'attelant à préparer quelques tartines alors que Grillby s'occupait des boissons chaudes.

\- Tu ne vas pas travailler Sans ? _demanda Papyrus en déposant quelques viennoiseries sur le plateau, près des tartines parfaitement beurrées._

\- Nan, je préfère largement voir les autres se tuer au travail, _plaisanta-il faisant hurler son frère de rage._

Papyrus poussa un soupire de dépit, attrapant le plateau préparé avec soin et apporta la commande à la cliente, qui le gratifia d'un adorable sourire ainsi que d'un bon pourboire. Tous les clients étaient d'accord sur le sujet, Papyrus était véritablement le meilleur serveur de tout le village monstre et rien de mieux que de commencer une journée par son adorable sourire. Papyrus remercia la cliente, revenant vers Sans et Grillby afin d'aider le patron à nettoyer la vaisselle. Le plus jeune regarda son frère pendant quelque instant, sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le sourire de Sans était véritablement troublant… On aurait presque dit qu'il allait sortit la pire blague du monde d'un instant à l'autre… Papyrus pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Sans vida son verre de ketchup d'une traite, le posant sur le comptoir, ne se lassant de le faire tourner sur lui-même.

\- Enfaite, j'ai un truc à vous dire. _Grillby et Papyrus levèrent tous deux leur visage vers le petit squelette, qui sourit à nouveau comme perdu dans ses souvenirs._ Le Sans d'autrefois n'est plus, je suis casé maintenant.

Grillby replaça délicatement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez inexistant essayant de cacher quelque peu son air surpris, alors que Papyrus ouvrit la bouche ébahis face à la révélation de son frère. Si sa mandibule n'était pas rattachée à son crâne, elle aurait presque trainé par terre d'ailleurs. Le monstre de feu se racla la gorge afin de meubler ce moment gênant. Il savait bien que Sans et Frisk se courraient après depuis un moment, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de les voir ensemble. Pour dire vrai, il était plutôt dégouté de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant que Sans le dise. Il déposa délicatement son verre et son chiffon sur le comptoir, servant un autre verre de ketchup à son plus fidèle client. Son crâne flamboyait d'un rouge pétillant, comme s'il souriait.

\- Félicitation, Sans, _s'exclama Grillby d'une voix neutre et pourtant emplie de sincérité._ Tu as enfin su remarquer les détails qu'elle ne cessait de t'envoyer. Tu as pris le temps…

Le plus vieux squelette ne put s'empêcher de bleuir à la remarque de Grillby. Alors son ancien ami avait remarqué les sentiments que l'humaine avait pour lui depuis longtemps ? C'était quelque peu gênant. Sans lança un regard vers son frère, qui semblait figé dans le temps, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche toujours pendante. L'information prenait-elle tant de temps à monter au cerveau ? Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son petit frère ne changerait jamais. Il passa un bras sur son crâne, le posant sur le comptoir, faisant en sorte que le reste de la conversation ne soit plus qu'entre lui et Grillby. Les os de ses joues prirent une couleur bleue plus prononcée à mesure qu'il parlait d'une voix faiblarde.

\- Et tu sais Grill… pour ce qui est du lien. Quand tu parlais de celui que tu entretenais avec Wathia, j'ai plusieurs fois penser que tu exagérais… _avoua-t-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne._ J'étais loin de m'imaginer que c'était possible d'être autant fusionnels…

Grillby resta immobile pendant quelques instants, alors que ses petites pupilles blanches derrière ses lunettes s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Sans et Frisk s'étaient liés ? Il était loin d'imaginer cela… Et puis son ami n'avait plus mentionné sa femme, depuis sa disparition et encore moins le lien qu'il avait entretenu avec elle. Grill lui avait raconté toute l'histoire un soir, quand la solitude et la peine l'avait submergé de trop. Le feu sur son crâne crépita, montrant qu'il était sincèrement heureux que son meilleur ami traverse le bonheur qu'il avait autrefois vécu avec la meilleure femme qu'il soit. Il posa sa main de feu sur la clavicule de Sans, faisant se redresser le squelette. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant que Grillby ne resserre ses doigts sur l'épaule du squelette, un regard doux au visage.

\- Je ne peux que te souhaiter éprouver le même bonheur que moi Sans, _dit-il d'une voix emplie d'émotions._

\- _Sans lui sourit, réellement touché par son attention._ Merci mon ami…

La conversation visuelle dura pendant encore quelques secondes, avant que Papyrus ne se reconnecte au monde réel, faisant sursauter Grillby qui retira sa main de l'épaule de Sans. Papyrus attrapa son frère par ses avant-bras avant de le secouer comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, plusieurs clients lancèrent un regard à cette étrange scène de ménage.

\- QUOI ? _hurla Papyrus, continuant de le secouer de plus belle._ Comment ça casé ?

\- Et bien, ce que veut dire ton frère c'est qu'il n'est plus célibataire, _répondit Grillby à la place de Sans, vu que celui-ci ne pouvait dire quoique ce soit à cause des secousses du plus jeune._

\- _Papyrus arrêta de secouer Sans, croisant ses bras au-dessus de son sternum, déçu qu'on pense qu'il ne savait même pas ce que voulait dire être caser._ Oui je le sais ça, _grommela-t-il boudeur._ Ce que je veux savoir, c'est avec qui ?

\- _Grillby soupira passant une main confuse sur son visage. Papyrus était-il vraiment aussi naïf ?_ Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui cela pourrait être ?

Le plus jeune squelette prit le temps de réfléchir, posant une de ses phalanges sur sa bouche, lui donnant un air presque théâtral. Il était sûr que son frère n'aimait que les femmes, ça aidait déjà en retirant la moitié de la population. En femme... il y avait Toriel, mais non. Elle s'était remise avec Asgore et puis, elle était la reine, bien trop inaccessible pour son frère. Undyne, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, tout comme Alphys. Papyrus se savait un peu à l'ouest, mais même lui avait remarqué l'amourette entre ces deux-là. Au final, elles n'avaient plus qu'à le remarquer elle-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le grand Papyrus les aiderait peut-être un jour. Pour revenir aux femmes, il y avait Muffet… nan, bien trop étrange pour son frère. Tiens, Mettaton était-il un homme ou une femme d'ailleurs ? Maintenant qu'il se posait la question, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais de toute manière, c'était impossible. C'était Mettaton quoi ! Au final, il avait ratissé toutes les personnes que son frère côtoyait sans arriver à mettre la main sur quelqu'un avec qui il aurait une relation particulière… Papyrus fit la grimace alors que Grillby leva les yeux au ciel, face à l'idiotie du plus jeune. À ce stade-là, c'était loin de n'être que de la naïveté.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as oublié personne, Papyrus, _demanda Grillby le fixant d'un air presque sévère accentuant ses paroles pour faire un déclic au plus jeune._ Une jeune femme que pourtant tu connais **très bien**. Depuis qu'elle est **toute petite**.

Papyrus leva un doigt au ciel, trouvant enfin la réponse à la question. Il ouvrit la bouche, euphorique alors que les mots se turent avant même d'être sortis de sa gorge. Il fixa son frère les orbites grands ouverts laissant son index redescendre peu à peu. Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, alors que Sans virait au bleu indigo.

\- FRISK ? _hurla Papyrus n'en croyant toujours pas un mot, alors que Sans rabattit sa capuche sur son crâne, confirmant la question de son frère._

Papyrus resta quelques instants sans voix, tans dis que Grillby reprit un verre pour l'essuyer, se faisant la réflexion que Papyrus méritait une médaille cette fois.

·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤

Frisk avait également décider d'en parler à ses parents adoptifs. De toute façon, ils finiraient bien par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis, il valait peut-être mieux qu'ils le sachent de sa bouche, que de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle prit une inspiration avant de tourner la clef dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte d'une main hésitante. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à l'extérieur et avait prévenu ses parents qu'elle ne serait pas là pour le diner. Mais elle savait pertinemment que Toriel et Asgore ne se couchaient jamais avant qu'elle ne soit rentrée… Elle rentra tout de même dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, au cas où ses parents auraient changé leurs habitudes et rangea sa veste sur le porte manteau. Elle quitta ses chaussures ainsi que son sac à main avant de tourner la tête vers la salle à manger où une faible lumière la prévenait que ses parents étaient encore éveillés. Elle entra dans la pièce à tâtons, découvrant une Toriel sur le sofa, ses lunettes de lecture sur le museau alors qu'elle dormait à poings fermés. Frisk sourit à ce tableau émouvant de sa maman aimante et s'avança à petit pas, la secouant légèrement pour la réveiller. Toriel se réveilla en sursaut, avant de poser son regard sur sa fille, qui s'adoucit immédiatement. Elle laissa son corps encore endormi s'installer à nouveau sur le canapé, alors qu'elle passait une patte sur ses yeux embués.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'endormir ici, maman, _clama Frisk d'une voix douce._

\- Je lisais une page en t'attendant, mais j'ai dû m'assoupir, _expliqua Toriel en interrompant un bâillement qui se formait, posant sa patte sur son museau._

Frisk ne put s'empêcher de trouver les mimiques de sa mère absolument adorable, alors que celle-ci retira ses lunettes le déposant sur la table de lecture, en même temps que son livre. Frisk lança un regard dans la pièce à la recherche d'Asgore, alors que Toriel leva un sourcil croisant les pattes sur sa poitrine. Elle connaissait trop bien sa fille pour ne pas s'en rendre compte…

\- Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire mon enfant, _demanda Toriel d'une voix sage faisant sursauter sa fille à sa question soudaine._

\- _Frisk ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer joignant ses mains d'un geste timide,_ Et bien… oui… mais je pense que cela peut attendre demain…

Toriel lui lança un regard doux et aimant, avant de tapoter deux fois sur ses genoux invitant sa fille à s'y installer. Frisk la regarda plusieurs fois, se demandant ce que sa mère avait en tête. Elle n'avait plus l'âge pour aller sur ses genoux… Ce n'était plus comme quand elle avait dix ans et qu'elle passait les après-midis sur les cuisses potelées de Toriel à écouter des belles histoires, souvent inventées par la maman chèvre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'installer délicatement sur sa mère, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Après tout, peu importe son âge, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle resterait à jamais sa petite fille. Toriel referma ses bras sur le corps mince et fin de sa fille, alors que celle-ci posait sa tête dans la nuque de Toriel, se laissant bercer par les battements de cœur de sa mère.

Elle aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, se laissant peu à peu porter dans les bras de morphée entourée par cette aura protectrice et aimante qu'elle appréciait tant. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait commencé une discussion avec Toriel et que sa mère était du genre à vouloir aller au bout des choses. La reine caressa le bras nu de sa fille d'un geste affectif, lui attribuant un sourire encourageant et sincère.

\- Je t'écoute mon enfant.

\- _Frisk titilla ses doigts entre eux, ne sachant pas comment elle devait amener la conversation._ Et bien… _Oh et puis, il n'y avait pas quarante façons de le dire_. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je souhaite faire ma vie, maman.

\- _Toriel stoppa ses frictions sur le bras de sa fille, son sourire s'étirant sur son museau. Elle était déjà au courant, les mamours de sa fille à la grille de l'école n'étaient pas passées inaperçues_. Et qu'en penses donc ce petit ami ? _demanda la reine dans le plus grand calme._

\- _Frisk porta sa main à sa poitrine, jouant inconsciemment avec son collier_. Je pense qu'il ressent la même chose. _Pour dire vrai, elle en était persuadée depuis qu'ils étaient liées. Mais c'était peut-être trop intime pour le dire à sa mère…_

\- _Toriel enserra sa fille dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur celle de son enfant, la câlinant de plus belle_. Je suis certaine que tu as très bien choisie cette personne, Frisk. Et je suis persuadé qu'elle s'occupera très bien de toi. Il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant pour un parent de voir son enfant épanoui, suivre une vie seine et remplie de bonheur.

Frisk fut touchée par les paroles de sa mère, serrant les pattes de la reine contre son cœur, laissant sa tête aller contre le buste réconfortant et chaud de cette maman si protectrice et douce. Elle sourit de plus belle, heureuse. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver d'une meilleure vie… Asgore sourit à cette scène attendrissante, sa brosse à dent encore en bouche, alors qu'il restait caché dans le couloir sombre et silencieux. L'étreinte entre mère et fille dura encore quelques instants, avant que Toriel ne se recule un sourire aux lèvres, posant une patte sur le crâne de son enfant adoptif.

\- Par contre, si Sans avait l'amabilité de venir nous rejoindre, je lui en serais reconnaissante, _dit-elle amusée alors que Frisk ouvrit la bouche ébahie face à sa tirade._ Si tu as décidé de nous en parler, il est certainement au courant. Et le connaissant, il ne doit pas être très loin à guetter.

\- _L'humaine baragouina quelques mots, les yeux toujours exorbités._ Comment … ?

\- Comment je le sais ? _termina Toriel en répondant à la place de Frisk. Elle posa une patte réconfortante sur le visage fin de sa fille._ Je ne t'ai peut-être pas conçue, mais je t'ai élevée Frisk. Et une mère sait tout, surtout le plus grand amour de sa fille depuis fort longtemps. _Frisk devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate en entendant cela, alors que Toriel riait gentiment de sa réaction._ Et puis, quand on veut rester discrets, on ne s'embrasse pas devant la fenêtre de mon bureau.

Frisk vira au rouge cramoisi, alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans la nuque de sa mère, qui ma foi semblait trouver cette situation tout à fait cocasse. Toriel rit, passant son bras autour de Frisk pour la serrer contre elle. Le salon devint nettement moins sombre, une lueur bleue émanant d'en face des deux femmes, laissant apparaitre quelques secondes plus tard un Sans amusé, les mains dans les poches de son sweat. Frisk lança un regard à son petit ami en grimaçant de rage.

\- Et ça te fait rire ? _marmonna-t-elle en se cachant à nouveau. Elle n'eut que pour réponse un sourire encore plus amusé et un haussement de clavicule de la part du squelette._

Sans posa ses pupilles sur la reine qui lui sourit gentiment, lui envoyant un salut silencieux, qu'il répondit par un haussement de tête. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, ils n'avaient plus besoin des paroles pour se comprendre. Toriel se laissa bercer par mes battements de cœur humain de sa fille, fermant les yeux pendant quelques instants. Elle était heureuse pour sa fille, mais la maison sans elle serait surement bien triste et silencieuse. C'était cela la tâche la plus dur d'un parent, laisser son enfant partir du nid après tant d'années. Elle rouvrit ses yeux sombres, les posant délicatement sur Sans, un simple sourire au museau. Elle laissa une patte courir le long des cheveux de Frisk, d'un air distrait.

\- Prend bien soin de ma fille Sans, _murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée d'émotion._

\- _Sans prit un air plus sérieux, secouant le crâne affirmativement._ Promis, Tori.

Encore une fois il lui faisait une promesse, chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Et cette fois encore, il savait que pour cette parole, il y consacrerait toute sa vie.

Sans sursauta en sentant une grande patte griffue lui agripper la clavicule gauche. Il tourna le crâne d'un air peu rassuré jetant un coup d'œil à la patte blanche qui venait de serrer plus fortement son épaule. Il releva le visage, croisant celui du roi un rictus assez spécial sur le museau. Il semblait vouloir montrer un sourire et pourtant le coin de ses lèvres tremblait d'énervement. Le squelette sentit des frissons peu agréables lui parcourir l'échine, bien que le roi en short, torse nu et une brosse à dent dans la main libre n'avait rien de très intimidant.

\- Et bien Sans… ma plus précieuse sentinelle… _grogna-t-il d'un air semi amical._

Sans ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'après tout, il était la **seule** sentinelle de toute la garde royale.

\- Et si nous allions parler d'homme à homme de tout cela, _clama le roi d'un sourire forcé en retournant le squelette pour le faire avancer dans le couloir._

\- Euh… bien sûr votre majesté… _marmonna le squelette en se faisant trainer par le roi._

Il lança un regard suppliant à Frisk et Toriel, qui ne purent s'empêcher de rire à cette scène plus que comique.

·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤

Le temps passait tranquillement, jour après jour, chacun suivant le destin qu'il s'était lui-même tracé. Sans et Frisk vivaient à présent ensemble, dans une charmante maison non loin de leur ancienne demeure respective. Dogamy et Dogaressa avaient enfin réussi à avoir le petit chiot qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps, faisant pleurer Frisk de joie quand ceux-ci lui avaient demandé d'être la marraine du petit monstre canidé. Le jour où nous nous trouvions était également évocateur d'une très bonne nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui ne prit personne au dépourvu, mais qui laissa tout de même tout le peuple des monstres fou de joie. Tout le monde s'était réuni dans le salon de la maison de Toriel pour célébrer ce jour heureux. La demeure du roi et de la reine était devenue peu à peu le lieu principal pour les célébrations après le départ de leur fille adoptive. Tout le monde discutait gaiment dans le salon, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée des jeunes mariées. Quand la poignée de la porte d'entrée tourna sur elle-même, tous les invités se turent, tournant leur visage à l'unisson vers la scène principale.

Undyne et Alphys entrèrent, main dans main, vêtues de magnifiques habits de cérémonie. Alphys portait une splendide robe blanche à froufrou décorée d'un ruban de soie rose pâle, de petites chaussures blanches, un tour de cou blanc ivoire orné d'une splendide rose blanche ainsi qu'un headband assorti. Undyne, elle, était magnifique dans un costard blanc uni extrêmement féminin. Sa cravate était du même rose pâle que les décors de la robe de sa nouvelle femme. Elle portait des mocassins blancs à talon et son éternel cache œil avait changé de couleur pour être du même blanc que son costume. Elle avait par ailleurs attaché ses cheveux de sa longue queue de cheval rouge habituelle, mais ils étaient magnifiquement parsemés de plusieurs fleurs blanches, rappelant les ornements d'Alphys. Les deux jeunes mariées entrèrent dans la pièce, un splendide sourire aux lèvres chacune épanouies pour le plus beau jour de leur vie. Mettaton se jeta au cou de sa créatrice, les larmes aux yeux clamant haut et fort qu'Alphys n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Tout le monde félicita le nouveau couple d'une accolade amicale ou d'un baiser sincère.

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, où tous purent profiter du banquet que la mère chèvre avait préparé pour ce grand jour. En fin de soirée, les invités se regroupèrent en petit comité, composé des amis intimes des épouses. Asgore distribua une coupe de champagne à tous pour porter un toast à Alphys et Undyne. Tous participèrent avec plaisir, levant leur verre de bon cœur à l'amour des deux femmes. Alors que tout le monde porta le verre de champagne à leur bouche, Frisk resta inerte un simple sourire aux lèvres, déposant le verre non entamé sur la table. Papyrus fut le seul à le remarquer se rapprochant de sa belle-sœur pour l'interroger en chuchotant.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça Frisk ? Le champagne ? Tu veux que je le boive à ta place ? _demanda Papyrus à l'oreille de l'humaine._

\- _Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de Papyrus_. Si tu le veux Papy, je te le donne avec plaisir. Je préfère éviter d'en boire pour l'instant, _termina-t-elle en souriant._

Papyrus ne réussit pas à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, attrapant juste le verre de sa belle-sœur pour l'ingurgiter d'une traite. Il aimait bien ça lui, le champagne. Tous deux se tournèrent vers Undyne et Alphys qui semblaient avoir entamé un discours de remerciement très touchant, car tout le monde semblait au bord des larmes. Frisk écouta ses deux meilleures amies avec plaisir, la larme à l'œil pendant quelques minutes, quand elle sentit sa tête tournée et son ventre se tordre de douleur. Pas maintenant… Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, essayant de rester le plus discrète possible avant de se faufiler dans les escaliers donnant à l'étage, pour atteindre une destination bien précise.

Undyne et Alphys terminèrent leur discours toutes deux larmoyantes, alors que tous les applaudissaient de bon cœur. Sans tourna la tête vers sa compagne, remarquant qu'elle ne se trouvait plus derrière lui. Il sentit au fond de lui qu'elle n'était pas loin et pourtant son âme semblait souffrir d'un étrange mal de ventre. Il lança un regard dans la pièce, quelque peu inquiet.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Frisk ? _demanda-t-il alors que les invités cherchèrent eux aussi l'humaine du regard._

\- Elle doit être malade, parce qu'elle n'a même pas voulu de son champagne tout à l'heure, _clama Papyrus s'enfilant une septième coupe de champagne._

\- Malade … ? _répéta Mettaton d'un air dramatique._

Toriel lança un regard à Asgore, qui sembla pétrifié. Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent ceux de Grillby qui sembla serein et étrangement heureux de cette soudaine maladie. Toriel lui répondit également par un sourire. Seuls les grandes personnes ayant déjà passés par cet instant, avaient dû faire le déclic.

Sans décida de monter à l'étage, où l'âme de son aimée semblait se trouver. Il trouva Frisk dans la salle de bain, la tête dans la cuvette alors que son estomac semblait se vider de son contenu, enfin du peu qu'il contenait. Il s'approcha de l'humaine, posant une main tremblant sur le crâne de sa femme, ayant comme l'impression qu'il pourrait la briser en l'effleurant. Frisk sursauta, redressant précipitamment la tête ce qui déclencha un nouveau haut de cœur encore plus violent que les précédents.

\- Frisk… tu te sens mal, princesse ? _susurra Sans en caressant la nuque découverte de l'humaine._

\- _Elle secoua la tête négativement, cherchant à tâtons le bouton de pression de la cuvette pour tirer la chasse. Elle se retourna s'asseyant à même le sol, le dos contre la porcelaine froide de la cuvette_. Non, tout va bien.

Le squelette sembla paniquer intérieurement. Il avait bien remarqué que Frisk semblait plus fatiguée depuis quelques temps, qu'elle mangeait de trop ou au contraire perdait complétement l'appétit. Elle était d'ailleurs assez irritable, comme quand elle possédait ces choses humaines qu'elle appelait ses règles. Mais elle avait dit que tout allait bien, alors Sans n'avait pas insisté. Mais maintenant elle vomissait… ce n'était clairement pas rien ! Elle pourrait peut-être utiliser ses récents pouvoirs guérisseurs sur elle-même ? Ceux qu'elle avait gagné quand elle s'était liée à lui et qu'elle avait bénéficier de la moitié de son âme, de sa magie. Par ailleurs, était-ce pour cela qu'elle était malade ? Si en même temps que tout cela, en ayant acquis une part d'âme monstre, en plus de ces quelques années supplémentaires de vie, elle avait également hérité de leur fragilité ? Sans ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner… Il agrippa sa bien-aimée par les épaules, ses pupilles blanches emplies d'une frayeur immense.

\- Tout ne va pas bien, Frisk ! Tu es malade, c'est ça ? Tu as attrapé une maladie humaine et tu ne veux pas m'inquiéter, comme à ton habitude. C'est ça ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix faible et tremblante, imaginant déjà le pire._ Tu ne peux pas te soigner ? Dis-moi que tu le peux… _souffla-t-il faiblement._

\- _Frisk posa une main sur l'os frais de la joue de son compagnon de vie, lui attribuant un sourire rassurant._ Je ne peux pas, Sans. _Le squelette serra les dents alors que son regard sembla fuir celui de l'humaine. Elle redressa son crâne pour l'obliger à la regarder._ Je ne peux pas me soigner car je ne suis pas malade idiot.

Elle releva sa main libre vers le visage de Sans. Au creux de sa paume, son âme rougeâtre voltigeant calmement entourée par l'auréole d'union bleue du squelette. Au centre du cœur, on pouvait distinguer deux petits ronds violets pulser à l'intérieur de l'âme de l'humaine. Les orbites de Sans s'ouvrirent en grands, de même que sa bouche alors qu'il agrippa avec précaution l'âme de sa femme. Il fixa le cœur pendant plusieurs minutes, l'air ébahis alors qu'il commençait peu à peu à comprendre. Il n'avait peut-être aucune notion des effet secondaires sur les humains pour ce cas-là, mais ça... il savait pertinemment ce que ça représentait. Il lança un regard à Frisk avant de baisser à nouveau ses pupilles vers l'âme. C'était pour cela qu'il ne distinguait plus aussi bien l'âme de Frisk ? Qu'il n'arrivait plus à aussi bien percevoir ce qu'elle ressentait ? Car en elle, au fond de son âme, commençait à prendre forme deux nouveaux êtres. Deux… enfants…

\- _Sans sentit les coins de ses orbites s'humidifier alors que ses phalanges tremblaient d'émotion._ Ce n'est pas vrai… _murmura-t-il en fixant les deux ronds violets comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion._

\- Et bien si, _dit Frisk en riant._

\- On va être parents… _clama Sans comme pour réussir à le croire lui-même._

Au même moment, Undyne et Alphys avaient grimpés les marches pour voir l'état de leur meilleure amie. Elles stoppèrent à la dernière marche en entendant Sans, se lançant un regard surpris avant qu'Undyne ne court vers eux telle une fusée. Elle attrapa l'humaine dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol telle une plume et la serra tendrement contre elle.

\- OH MON DIEU, _hurla Undyne essayant de contrôler la force de son câlin sur Frisk._

Elle tourna sur elle-même, Frisk dans ses bras se retint difficilement de vomir sur la jeune mariée. Le monstre poisson la reposa au sol, alors que Sans accourut pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Déjà que les nausées n'aidaient pas, si Undyne lui donnait le mal de mer en plus… Au cri d'Undyne, tout le reste des invités étaient montés à l'étage. Toriel ouvrait la marche, suivit de près par son mari et Grillby. Mettaton, Naptstablook, Muffet et Papyrus les suivaient de près. Toriel s'approcha de sa fille, l'enserrant dans ses bras en même temps que Sans, les larmes aux yeux. Asgore sourit les larmes emplissant son visage, il ne cessait de mentionner qu'il allait être grand père. Muffet, Grillby, Blooky et Mettaton sourirent en félicitant les futurs parents. Alors que Papyrus eut des étoiles aux yeux face à la nouvelle.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va encore boire plus de champagne, _demanda Papyrus d'une voix pompette._

Tous ne purent s'empêcher de rire en se disant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils laisseraient Papyrus boire autant.

·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤

Les enfants regardèrent Papyrus, les yeux remplis d'admiration, heureux d'avoir eu le droit d'entendre un récit de vie de leurs parents. Lynn imaginait sans mal de son esprit enfantin ses mamans au jour de leur mariage, bien que ce terme soit un peu flou dans l'esprit de la petite. Sue et Kei, eux, avaient adorer entendre comment leur père et tous les autres membres de leur famille avaient appris leur existence. Papyrus rangea les feuilles de papier vierges dans une pochette, alors qu'il remettait les crayons à leur place dans un pot en terre cuite. Les enfants l'aidèrent docilement alors que le baby-sitter d'une soir lançaient un regard vers l'horloge murale : minuit passée. À peine ses pupilles avaient-elle quittées l'axe de l'horloge, qu'une clef se fit entendre dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, ouvrant celle-ci tranquillement, comme si quelqu'un se doutait que tout le monde serait peut-être en train de dormir. Sans entra dans la pièce suivit de près par Frisk, Undyne et Alphys. Les trois femmes parlaient ensembles à voix basse avant de remarquer tout le petit monde assis en tailleur sous la table basse. Undyne croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine, un faible sourire aux lèvres alors que sa position semblait trahir un certain mécontentement vis-à-vis du fait que sa poupée soit encore réveillée à cette heure si tardive. L'enfant se hâta de se remettre sur ses petites jambes avant de courir vers Alphys, qui l'enserra dans ses bras avant de la porter. Sue courut également vers sa mère, enlaçant les jambes de celle-ci alors qu'elle calait sa tête dans ses jupons. Frisk passa une main dans les cheveux fins de son enfant, caressant sa chevelure avec tendresse.

\- Maman, _l'accueillit-elle un immense sourire aux lèvres._

\- Bonsoir mon cœur, _répondit-elle continuant de caresser le crâne de sa fille._

L'enfant sourit avant d'enlacer également les fémurs de son père, qui lui attribua un geste tendre. Sue embrassa Undyne et Alphys qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la journée, alors que Kei lança à tous un salut plus timide et discret. Les femmes prirent place sur le canapé en velours vert, Lynn s'endormant peu à peu contre la poitrine de la scientifique alors que Sans s'installa auprès de son fils, sous la table basse. Il posa ses phalanges sur le crâne crème de son fils qui rougit quelque peu, souriant au geste affectif de son père. Le petit squelette continua de dessiner sur sa feuille, sans prendre la peine de regarder son père. Sue s'installa sur les genoux de sa mère, se blottissant contre le corps chaud et douillet de celle-ci, alors que Frisk passait ses bras autours du corps frêle de son ainée de quelques secondes.

Sans lança un sourire à son frère cadet qui lui répondit de la même façon. Il laissa ses pupilles parcourir les dessins sur la table, reconnaissant sans mal certain de ses portraits, de même que ceux de Frisk, Undyne, Alphys et Papyrus. Il prit en main un dessin représentant le jour du mariage des deux femmes monstres, le même jour que celui où il avait appris que leur famille serait bientôt plus grande, plus épanouie. Il sourit à ses bons souvenirs avant de reposer la feuille de papier sur la table basse.

\- Alors quel programme vous a concocté votre oncle pour aujourd'hui ? _demanda Sans en fixant son fils qui continuait de dessiner._

\- On a joué à l'étage l'après-midi avec Toby, _commença le petit monstre en lâchant son crayon._ Puis on a mangé des spaghettis et on a regardé la télévision.

\- _Sans acquiesça à chaque phrase de son fils, attentif à sa réponse avant que Sue ne se redresse sur les genoux de sa mère pour prendre la parole._ Puis on a eu le droit à plein d'histoire, _déclara-t-elle folle de joie._

\- Des histoires ? _releva Sans en haussant l'os de son arcade sourcilière._

\- _Sue répondit affirmativement de la tête d'un air enjoué,_ Oui pleins même ! Tonton nous a raconté votre vie quand vous êtes sortis de là où faisait pas beau. Puis il a raconté la fête Pyjama, le mariage de tata Alphys et marraine Undyne puis même comment papa a su quand Kei et moi on était dans le bidou de maman.

Sans lança un regard perplexe à son frère alors que Frisk, Undyne et Alphys semblaient prêtes à éclater de rire. Il se doutait que Papyrus n'avait pas raconté l'histoire dans les moindres détails, enfin… il l'espérait. Connaissant son frère, il n'était jamais au bout de ses peines.

\- Tonton n'a juste pas voulu nous raconter comment vous êtes tombés amoureux, _dit-elle boudeuse en regardant sa mère qui rougit quelque peu à sa question._

Une bonne partie de cette histoire n'était pas à raconter aux enfants, alors elle était bien contente que Papyrus ne soit pas au courant de tout cela. Frisk caressa la joue de sa fille, qui se cala à nouveau dans les bras de sa mère, empiétant un peu sur les jambes de sa marraine, qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. Undyne les taquinait mais elle adorait ses petites fripouilles, surtout Sue et son entrain.

\- Un jour, quand tu seras plus grande mon cœur, _chuchota Frisk en souriant à son enfant, qui semblait toujours un peu boudeuse mais qui accepta la proposition de sa mère en secouant la tête._

\- _Sans sourit d'un air joueur en regardant son frère, avant de s'étendre sur le tapis de salon s'étirant paresseusement._ Et bien, votre oncle a dû vous endormir avec ses histoires Os-omente. _Le visage de Papyrus devint rouge de colère à la mauvaise blague de son frère, mais surtout à sa critique._ Tout le monde sait que dans la famille squelette, c'est moi qui suis le plus doué pour narrer une histoire.

Après tout, avec Papyrus il avait eu de quoi s'entrainer durant toutes ses années. Son petit frère n'arrivait pas à dormir sans une histoire et ceux jusqu'à un âge bien avancé. Était-ce une façon de compenser l'absence de leurs parents ? Il n'en savait rien mais Sans avait toujours mis toute son âme à s'occuper de son petit frère, comme il l'avait fait à l'arrivé de ses deux petits monstres. Le plus vieux squelette ferma les orbites se remémorant des souvenirs qui semblaient venir de la préhistoire et les rouvrit en sentant un poids au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Sue venait de se coucher sur son père, un grand sourire illuminant son visage et les yeux pétillants. Si cette enfant n'avait pas ses yeux squelettiques et la peau blanche, Sans aurait pu penser qu'il avait traversé une nouvelle timeline, revenant au temps où Frisk lui quémandait une histoire. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, croisant le regard de sa femme qui discutait calmement avec Undyne et Alphys. Tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, il le vivait vraiment, ici et maintenant.

Il enserra le corps de sa fille contre lui, croisant ses pupilles blanches avec celles de Sue, qui prit une teinte bleutée au regard si tendre de son père. Il laissa ses phalanges caresser le dos de son enfant d'un geste répétitif et attendrissant. Il ouvrit les dents laissant sa voix en sortir, portée par le vent tel le son d'un piano mélancolique.

\- Il était une fois, un squelette capable de traverser le temps et l'espace. Il cherchait sans cesse quelque chose ou quelqu'un, avec l'impression que son âme était incomplète, voire déchirée. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, tenir au creux de ses mains quelque chose qui en valait la peine, quelqu'un à chérir, à protéger…

Sue sourit en calant sa tête sur les vertèbres thoraciques de son père, se laissant bercer par la voix protectrice de son paternel. Tous sourirent en entendant Sans débuter son récit, le récit d'une vie épanouie. Celle de leur vie.

FIN


	7. One Shot - Fin alternative

_Et si le lien entre Frisk et Sans ne s'était jamais crée ? Si Frisk était restée une simple humaine ?_

* * *

Sue tapota du pied sur le sol, croisant ses bras sur sa petite poitrine naissante. Elle soupira, prise d'un mal être désagréable, ce même mal être qu'elle trainait depuis le début de la journée. Elle tourna le regard vers son jumeau, qui discutait tranquillement avec leur oncle et leur père, baisant les yeux au sol, regardant lamentablement ses vieilles chaussures. Elle balança ses petits pieds avant de décider de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle se pencha en avant, se mettant sur ses jambes et traina de la patte jusqu'aux escaliers, passant devant les autres d'un air fantomatique. Papyrus la regarda d'un air peiné, alors que Sans et Kei se lancèrent un regard simultané. Ils savaient très bien pourquoi la jeune femme était dans cette état. Kei serra la main de son père dans la sienne, d'un faible sourire alors qu'il décida de suivre sa sœur dans leur chambre. Il monta les escaliers derrière son ainée de quelques minutes et entrèrent tous deux dans la chambre sans faire un bruit. Dans le salon de la maison de Papyrus, Sans se tourna vers son frère, posant son crâne sur les côtes de celui-ci, laissant une larme bleue solitaire coulée le long de l'os de sa mâchoire, alors que son frère l'étreignit d'un geste tendre et maladroit.

Sue se laissa tomber sur son lit, les idées ailleurs et poussa un soupire de dépit, alors que Kei s'assit à ses côtes, passant une main réconfortante dans les longs cheveux marrons de sa sœur. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur de la voir comme ça, il ne supportait d'abord pas de voir sa sœur dans cet état, mais également, elle commençait à lui ressembler de plus en plus…

\- Kei, pourquoi ? demanda la fillette les larmes aux yeux. Comment suis-je censé faire pour en parler alors qu'elle n'est plus là ?

Kei tourna la tête, sachant très bien de quoi parlait sa sœur. Toriel, leur professeur, leur avait demander de faire un écrit sur leur mère, pour célébrer la fête des mères. Mais comment les jumeaux pouvaient-il souhaiter la fête d'une personne qui n'était plus parmi eux… Et voir les autres monstres épanouis à faire leur exposé sur une mère présente et bien vivante les avait quelque peu blessés. Tout ça parce que leur mère, à eux, n'était pas un monstre. Si elle n'était plus là c'était pour cette raison stupide. Elle avait vieilli, inéluctablement, alors qu'eux tous étaient restés les mêmes. Elle était tombée malade et la suite… vous la devinez. Laissant seuls Sans et leurs deux bambins.

Kei essaya de se ressaisir, il ne devait pas déprimer. Après tout, leur mère leur avait toujours dis qu'elle serait là, peu importe le temps et que ce serait à lui de s'occuper de sa sœur et de son père. Elle avait dû se douter que sa disparition les affecterait de trop. Elle avait donc fait une promesse avec son petit os comme elle aimait l'appeler. Il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à sa jumelle pour la réconforter.

\- Et si on écrivait ce qu'on sait d'elle ? Tout ce qu'on se rappelle.

La jeune fille au teint de porcelaine se redressa, regardant son frère les yeux pétillants. Elle arborait un sourire fier alors qu'elle enlaça le corps squelettique de son frère de ses petits bras d'humaine.

\- Excellente idée Kei ! répliqua-t-elle d'un air enjoué avant de s'élancer vers leur bureau pour en retirer une feuille blanche et un stylo.

Son frère s'assit sur une chaise près d'elle et Sue se mit à griffonner sur le papier, laissant les mots venir en même temps que les souvenirs. Posant son cœur même sur le papier blanc.

« Chère maman,

Tu nous manques beaucoup, à tout le deux… trois enfaite. Car papa aussi parle encore beaucoup de toi. On écrit ce petit message car Mami Toriel nous a demandé de faire une description de notre maman pour la fête des mères. Les autres enfants apportent leur maman pour faire l'exposé face à elles, mais pour nous ce n'est plus possible… Mais hors de question de ne rien faire. Toi aussi tu as le droit qu'on te fasse un exposé. Car tu étais et es toujours une formidable maman !

Personnellement, je me rappelle de ton odeur suave maman. De ta peau chaude contre la mienne et de tes caresses sur la tête d'un geste tendre. Tu étais vraiment gentille et tes câlins me manquent horriblement. Papa n'est pas aussi démonstratif, bien qu'il soit à sa manière le meilleur papa du monde. Papyrus essaye de combler ton absence, on a d'ailleurs emménagé chez lui après que tu sois partie. Papa avait disparu on ne sait où après ta mort… Il est réapparu, quelques semaines plus tard. On ne sait toujours pas où il était passé d'ailleurs. Mais on n'était pas seuls, tonton Pap's s'occupait de nous et je n'ai presque pas pleuré maman. Comme tu me l'avais demandé. Même si c'était dur… On va souvent te voir tu sais, là où repose ton corps. Papa dit que c'est des bêtises car tu n'es pas encrée dans le sol. Tu es là-haut, au milieu des étoiles, plus brillante que jamais. J'aime croire à cette histoire, car tu étais déjà éblouissante auparavant. Et c'est moins triste de te croire là-haut au milieu de toutes ses étoiles, à nous regarder qu'en dessous de nous, seule et abandonnée.

Tu resteras à toujours ma maman chérie et sache qu'il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à toi. Je surveille papa ne t'en fais pas. Je ne le laisserais plus partir, promis. J'espère qu'où que tu sois, tu veuilles sur nous. Je t'aime maman !

Sue. »

Sue tendit la lettre à moitié remplie à son frère, alors que celui-ci la regarda d'un air un peu perdu. Il n'était pas aussi doué que sa sœur pour retranscrire ses émotions. Il avait, bien entendu, un millier de chose à dire à sa maman, mais impossible de les retranscrire en paroles. Le regard presque sévère de Sue l'incita à écrire quelque chose également. Il se pencha sur le bout de papier et arrêta de réfléchir.

« Maman,

Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas trop quoi t'écrire. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour tout cela… Je dois sûrement tenir du côté de Papa. Tu m'as toujours dit que je lui ressemblais autant physiquement que mentalement. J'enregistre, je garde pour moi, je plaque un sourire vide sur mon visage. Père faisait souvent cela quand il t'a rencontré. C'est toi qui me l'a dit. Il a d'ailleurs repris cette mauvaise habitude à ta disparition. Il sourit sans être sincère, bien que personnellement je sache quand ça ne va pas. Je le protège, comme tu me l'as demandé maman. Je prends soin de lui et de Sue et j'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour prendre également soin de moi…

Pour ma part, ce qui me manque ce sont tes battements de cœur, réguliers, rassurants, tels une berceuse apaisante. Je devrais le haïr pourtant ce cœur… cet organe qui faisait de toi une humaine faible et mortelle. Et pourtant je sais que cela fait de toi, celle que tu étais.

Papa a raison quand il dit que tu es là-haut maman. Tu es devenue un ange, j'en suis sûr et tu veuilles sans relâche sur nous, de ton sourire tendre et aimant. Parfois je ressens une chaleur sur mon dos et j'espère de tout cœur que ce soit ton éteinte, que tu m'enveloppe tendrement de tes grandes ailes protectrices.

Nous pensons à toi maman… Prend soin de nous.

Kei. »

Kei tendit la lettre terminée à sa sœur, les os de ses joues un peu rouges et la jeune fille lui sourit de toutes ses dents, enfermant le papier dans une enveloppe. Elle y inscrit le nom de Maman en grand lettre et descendit au salon pour demander à leur père de les amener voir leur mère. Ils avaient quelque chose à lui transmettre, quelque chose à déposer à sa pierre tombale. Sans sourit, touché par leur attention et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, avant de se retourner pour ne pas craquer face à ses enfants. Il se mit à marcher en direction de la porte, suivit de près par Sue, Kei et Papyrus.

Frisk serait **éternellement** auprès d'eux, tant que personne ne _l'oublierait_.

Derrière la petite famille, une aura fantomatique sembla prendre forme, une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains portant une longue robe blanche. Elle sourit d'un air aimant et attendrit, les larmes aux yeux, alors que son corps disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.


End file.
